Warriors Book 3: Torn
by EnlightenShadow
Summary: Bramblestar was gifted nine lives, and two have been cursed by Tigerstar and Brokenstar. With no help coming from Starclan, and threats surrounding the clans, can Bramblestar hope to save them all? Or will he be taken over by Tigerstar's evil life and very presence? (Rated T for violence)
1. Prologue

The forest was a beautiful green, and the wind flowed swiftly through the thin branches. A cool, early leaf-fall sun pierced through the branches, lighting up a flame-colored pelt, almost like fire. The orange tom was sitting under the trees, sitting on a pile of dead leaves, his pelt bristling as the bushes around him moved.

"Get out of here!" the orange tom shouted, "You don't belong in Starclan! You chose revenge, and that's what you chose. You could've been here, but now, you are where you don't belong!"

A ginger colored cat with a few shades of white came stalking out of the bushes. The she-cats smile seemed to pierce the orange tom, and he froze, but kept his gaze steady on her as much as possible.

"Oh, Fireheart," The she-cat meowed, her amber eyes filled with hatred. "This isn't over, and I won't leave. I am here to do one thing."

Fireheart couldn't take his gaze off her. "You wouldn't," He tried to deny it, but the facts stack up. "You can't do that, it wouldn't benefit you."

"I have already done most of what I needed to do," The pale ginger she cat meowed, her lips drawing in a snarl. "Maybe I should kill you now," she snickered, "I would be delighted to see your bloody body. But," the she-cat kept her gaze on Fireheart, "I want to watch you crack when you watch Thunderclan fall. Tigerstar will win."

"No," Fireheart meowed. "Bramblestar will defeat him, and you know it."

"Let's just hope that will happen," A blue she-cat padded from the bushes, a dark red tom behind her.

"Bluestar! Oakheart!" Fireheart meowed in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

Bluestar looked over to the pale ginger she-cat. "Mapleshade, leave, before I kill you myself." Bluestar's gaze didn't waver, and the pale ginger she-cat didn't move, only staring at the dead Thunderclan leader.

"You can't kill me," Mapleshade finally meowed. "It would be a disgrace to what you used to call Thunderclan-" In a heart-beat, Bluestar wasn't in her spot, and Fireheart didn't even see her move. When he turned to look toward Mapleshade, Bluestar was on top of her, claws to her throat. "I see you haven't lost your fighting skills," Mapleshade snarled, her amber eyes had a happy gleam to them. "Bramblestar is already cursed," Mapleshade meowed, keeping her gaze on the blue she-cat. "Tigerstar has got his son in his grasp, and Dustpaw's as well. Both their fates rest with Tigerstar now."

Mapleshade started to fade, and Fireheart felt his heart drop. _If that's what is to happen, then both will die…_ "Goodbye, Fireheart, maybe I'll see you in the dark forest." Mapleshade gave a last snicker before completely fading, and Bluestar dropped to her paws.

"This is going to end horribly," Bluestar muttered darkly. "We need to have a plan to save Bramblestar and his son, without getting them both killed." Fireheart started to think, but thought of no solution.

"They must travel their own paths," Fireheart murmured. "We can't help them, not here." Bluestar looked at him with sad eyes, and padded away with Oakheart...


	2. 1: Dream

Sounds of a river seemed to flood Storm's mind, and she couldn't let the feeling go that something might happen soon. It was a bad feeling, and she opened her bright, blue eyes to the world around her. She hadn't been sleeping, no, but she was with Shardfeather, who sat next to her. Nearby was the Windclan border, where the stream was flowing into the crystal lake.

"It's so beautiful here," Shardfeather murmured. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon just behind Riverclan territory, and the orange rays mixed with purple.

"I couldn't agree more," Storm meowed, leaning her head on Shardfeather's shoulder. _It feels so good to love again,_ Storm thought. _It's been so long…_ "What're you going to do when you have to go back to Riverclan?" Storm asked, feeling her heart race with anxiety. She remembered that Shardfeather was a Riverclan cat, but she didn't want him to go.

Shardfeather smiled at Storm, meowing, "I don't think I could leave your side." His soft green eyes calmed Storm. "I think I will stay with Thunderclan, besides, I feel more comfortable under the trees anyway." As if on cue, the wind brushed through the tree branches behind them.

"Thank you for staying," Storm meowed, and felt Shardfeather's pelt heat up with embarrassment. Storm leaned a little away from Shardfeather, and suddenly felt colder. Turning to Shardfeather, she felt a slight brush of another pelt beside her. It was on her left side, and the pelt felt familiar. A scent filled her nose, and Storm recognized Thrush.

 _I'm glad you can get past my death,_ Thrush's meow filled her head, and the body beside her disappeared. Shardfeather met her gaze, and the sun began to set lower from the hills behind them. Storm leaned in and kissed the still embarrassed gray tom, who had leaned in as well. Storm didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but it was warm, and she wanted more from the gray tom, but she didn't press.

"We should get back," Shardfeather meowed. "I should also tell Bramblestar that I am staying with Thunderclan. Permanently if he let's me." With one last look at the sun, Storm turned towards the green forest, and they both padded through the undergrowth and soil, tails entwined. They saw Graystripe at the entrance to the stone hollow, and Storm admired the work that the two apprentices and Tawnypelt had done for the barrier. _It's too bad she had to die,_ Storm thought, remembering Bramblestar's sister's death during the battle with the badgers. _I was able to recover from my wounds, although I received very little. But with another cat gone, more wounds have opened,_ Storm was specifically thinking of how long Bramblestar spent mourning his lost sister.

But one good thing came from Tawnypelt's death, and that was that Silverpelt survived the battle. Silverpelt had been trapped under a badger, who was ready to swing, when Tawnypelt came in to take the blow. Tawnypelt died in the process, and Bramblestar was given enough time to take care of the badger and send it away from his mate.

Storm padded up the stone hollow, right behind Shardfeather, and they walked into Bramblestar's den. Bramblestar lifted his head to the two cats, and greeted them formally.

"Bramblestar," Shardfeather started, "I want to-" But Bramblestar lifted his tail to silence the gray tom.

"You want to stay with Thunderclan," Bramblestar finished for him. Shardfeather looked back towards Storm, and then to Bramblestar. "I know how you two feel about each other," Bramblestar answered without even being asked the question. "It was obvious, and anyone here could notice. You can stay," Bramblestar nodded to Shardfeather. "It's not like we can fear an attack from Riverclan, so your loyalty won't be truly divided. What about your brother?" Bramblestar questioned. "Does he know about this?"

"No," Shardfeather meowed, and Storm felt surprised. _Normally, he tells his brother everything,_ Storm thought to herself. "I was going to tell him after I asked if I could stay," Shardfeather explained, keeping his gaze steady on the Thunderclan leader's amber eyes.

"Go ahead then," Bramblestar meowed. "Storm, can I talk to you?" Bramblestar asked. Shardfeather nodded and bowed his head before padding out of the den, and Storm was faced with the big tabby, alone. Suddenly, Bramblestar's amber eyes contained a sadness that Storm hadn't seen. "How did you deal with the mental pain of losing someone you love?" Bramblestar asked.

The question surprised Storm, but she did her best to answer it. "To be honest, I found someone else," Storm explained. "I never really did deal with the anger, and I let it get the best of me. It was until I found Shardfeather that I was able to deal with the anger inside me."

"I understand," Bramblestar meowed. "It's just, I never got to tell Tawnypelt how sorry I am for ignoring her for so long. I had thought I had forgiven her, but realized I never did until she saved Silverpelt. That's when I figured out how much I actually missed having a sister to either protect or be protected by." Bramblestar's eyes clouded with memory and emotion. "Especially after…" Bramblestar stopped. "Sorry, I've gone on too long with this," Bramblestar apologized.

"It's fine," Storm replied. "I'm used to other cats asking me how I deal with the pain. It isn't any different, and my answer will always be the same-" A loud shout cut off Storm.

"How can you leave Riverclan!?" Storm recognized Soulraven's voice, and Bramblestar and her rushed out of the den to see Soulraven in the center of the clearing with his fur bristling. His intense, gray eyes held anger and fear, and Storm jumped down from the ledge, climbing down the stone steps. "How can you betray your own clan?" Soulraven's claws scratched the stone.

"I'm not betraying Riverclan," Shardfeather replied simply, a blazing flame inside his green eyes that Storm had not seen before. It almost scared her. "I feel more comfortable here than I ever did in Riverclan," Storm could tell Shardfeather was trying his hardest not to shout back, but Soulraven was already making that hard. "You can go back to Mistystar and tell her anything you want, but I am not leaving."

Soulraven seemed to almost panic, and his gray eyes met Storm's. "This is _your_ fault!" He accused. "If you hadn't entered Shardfeather's life, I wouldn't be going to Riverclan alone!" By now, multiple cats had left their respective dens, and were watching Soulraven's accusations. Soulraven's eyes were filled with so much hatred, that if looks could kill, Storm would be disintegrated into nothing.

"I didn't do anything," Storm meowed calmly. "But your brother has his own life to live, and you can't control that." Soulraven seemed to falter, and his eyes switched from Shardfeather to Storm.

"I promised Crescentfeather," Soulraven whispered, and Shardfeather flinched.

"What do you mean?" Shardfeather hissed, and Storm could see his temper start to slowly boil to it's highest point. "Why do you speak of mother like that?"

"Crescentfeather made me promise her something," Soulraven meowed. "She made me promise to protect you before she died." Shardfeather was frozen in place, and his eyes weren't even on Soulraven anymore.

"Never speak of our mother," Shardfeather meowed. "If Crescentfeather truly loved me, she would've shown that." Shardfeather padded away towards one of the lower dens, and Storm followed him.

"I'm sorry," Soulraven whispered, and Storm almost didn't hear him. Looking at Soulraven, a tear was in his eye, and he was trying to keep his tears from flowing. Soulraven had looked utterly defeated.

Storm padded into the den with Shardfeather, who was lying in the nest they had made for themselves. Away from the other cats, just to be alone. "Who is Crescentfeather?" Storm asked, knowing that she would either get one of two answers. Either be chased out by her newfound mate, or get an answer.

She got the one she wanted.

"Crescentfeather was my mother," Shardfeather explained, still not looking at Storm. "When I was young, I snuck out of camp and fell into a hole. During the fall, I scratched myself on the root of a tree, and it left a scar," Shardfeather pointed with his nose to the scar on his side. "My mother never looked at me the same way, and payed more attention to Soulraven. Soulraven got his apprentice name first, and I was still stuck in the medicine den. When I was able to get my apprentice name at last, Leopardstar gave me my father, Grassflight, to me as my mentor. That split up my father and mother, and they fought all the time. Eventually, we got into a fight with Windclan, and Grassflight and Crescentfeather died of their wounds. I was with Grassflight while Soulraven was near my mother." Shardfeather finally turned to Storm. "I hadn't known what to do then, and learned after a moon to cope with my father's death…" Shardfeather's voice choked out, and he laid back down.

Storm lie next to the gray tom, and closed her eyes. "It's okay, Shardfeather, my love," She meowed soothingly. "Just sleep, all will be better in the morning." Storm hoped that this was true, but she didn't help but wonder if her love for Shardfeather had driven the two brothers apart…

Storm woke in a grassy field, and the only sound that surrounded her was the wind. It seemed like Starclan's hunting grounds, but the sky was dark, and no stars were seen. _Where am I?_ Storm asked herself, and started to pad around the grassy fields. There was no one, and there wasn't even a sniff of prey.

Until a pair of amber eyes stared at Storm directly through the undergrowth. At first, Storm didn't notice, but when she looked toward the leaf-fall covered brambles, she saw them. Storm felt frozen, and out padded a she-cat with pale ginger fur.

"My name is Mapleshade," the she-cat snickered. "I am here to-"

Storm felt herself fade, and remembered only the first thing the ginger she-cat had said.

 _My name is Mapleshade..._

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment!_


	3. 2: Split

Bramblestar felt as if Thunderclan itself may have been falling apart from the inside. He watched as Storm arranged the days patrols that morning, and couldn't help but remember the night before when Soulraven and Shardfeather stared each other down, and Bramblestar almost thought the two brothers would start clawing each other.

But neither did. Shardfeather went into his den, and Storm followed suit, probably trying to comfort the gray tom over the course of the night. It wouldn't surprise him, and he wanted to keep Shardfeather safe. Soulraven hadn't come back after bolting out the camp the night before, and Bramblestar walked down the steps from highledge, and went towards Storm.

"I'm heading out," He meowed to the brown she-cat, whose normally bright blue-eyes held a deep sadness. "Shardfeather should be fine soon," Bramblestar placed his bushy tail on Storm, who had only nodded. Leaving the camp, Bramblestar followed the scent trail of Soulraven. "He's got to still be in the territory," Bramblestar guessed. "I don't think he'd leave his brother behind, even in a craze of madness."

Bramblestar still remembered how insane he was probably going to turn out if he lost more lives. Even now, he wanted to kill, and the slight urge to do so was always with him. _How much longer can I keep this up?_ Bramblestar asked himself, then answered his own question. _As long as I have to, until I kill Tigerstar._ Bramblestar kept padding through the green leaves, and felt the heat from the sun hit his dark pelt.

The scent trail led towards the lake, and it was getting fresher. Soulraven had paced around in this area, and Bramblestar kept padding forward until he came to the other side where he saw the gray Riverclan cat sitting on the beach, water lapping at his paws. The Riverclan tom hadn't noticed the Thunderclan leader, too lost in his own thoughts.

"Soulraven?" Bramblestar called cautiously. The tom slightly turned his head to the leader.

"What do you want?" He muttered irritably.

Bramblestar could sense the toms sadness and anger, and padded up to sit beside him. Although the water was touching his paws, he didn't care. It was getting rid of that feeling of bloodlust that always stayed with him. Maybe because it was the closest to blood he could touch.

"I felt just like you," Bramblestar meowed, and Soulraven turned his gray eyes on the dark tabby in curiosity.

"How?" Soulraven asked.

"You remember my sister, Tawnypelt," Bramblestar meowed, looking at the rising sun. "She was born a Thunderclan cat, and joined Tigerstar shortly before the great loss that Lionclan had suffered." Soulraven lowered his head in respect, and Bramblestar also thought it meant he was sorry for what had happened. "I didn't know what to think, and Tawnypelt said the only way to prove her loyalty was to kill me. I survived, and fled with the last of Thunderclan and eventually, Tawnypelt had followed me. After she brought Tigerstar to me, she felt sorry, and wanted forgiveness. I didn't do it, and I didn't truly forgive her until after the battle that had occurred." Bramblestar felt emotion fill his chest, but he forced it down. "She saved my mate, and died doing so." Bramblestar turned to the gray tom, who was now staring at the sun. "But you also have to remember, your brother has his own life to live now."

Soulraven flinched, and didn't speak for a few heart-beats. "You're right," he conceded. "I just promised Crescentfeather… I was supposed to protect him, but I wasn't able to." Soulraven's eyes seemed lost in memories. "My mother died many moons ago, and made me promise to protect Shardfeather. After my mother had died, our leader at the time gave Shardfeather his warrior name in honor of his mother, and Shardfeather had hated it ever since." Bramblestar never really knew that before, but he let Soulraven continue. "This world will never be what I expected, and I never expected Shardfeather to leave his clan. I hoped I could stay with him for such a long time… It seems that won't happen."

"When do you head back to Riverclan?" Bramblestar asked.

Soulraven pondered the question, then answered, "I think I might leave now." Soulraven was staring across the open water to the other side, where the Riverclan territory was. "I am starting to get homesick, although, I don't know how I'm going to explain to them about Shardfeather."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Bramblestar meowed. "Besides, it's not the first the clans have seen a cat switch clans because they feel like they didn't belong in the one they were born to. I would hate to see you go before saying an apology to Shardfeather, or at least saying goodbye." Soulraven looked toward the trees.

"It might be best that I don't," Soulraven murmured. "It might be best to just leave," Soulraven turned to pad away, but Bramblestar lifted his wet paw onto the Riverclan cat's shoulder.

"How would your brother feel if you left without telling him?" Bramblestar asked the gray tom. Soulraven stood, frozen with a feeling of panic at not telling his brother. "At least Shardfeather had the decency to tell you first-paw that he was staying with Thunderclan. He deserves to at least know you're leaving." Bramblestar stared into the gray eyes of Soulraven.

Soulraven padded toward the Thunderclan camp, and Bramblestar followed. _Good, at least he can either apologize or at least say he's leaving,_ Bramblestar thought as the two cats padded through the forest.

 _Why not just kill him?_ Tigerstar's voice snickered in Bramblestar's mind, and Bramblestar felt the feeling of blood on his paws. It felt addicting, needed.

 _No,_ Bramblestar hissed toward his father. _I don't want blood on my paws._

 _Don't deny it, Bramblestar,_ Tigerstar's voice cackled. _You know you want to do it. You want the feeling of blood touching your claws. To make your claws sparkle red!_

 _You're a sadistic killer, you know that?_ Bramblestar retorted. _That's the biggest difference between me, and you. You enjoy the kill, whereas I don't enjoy it._ Bramblestar jumped over a tree, still following Soulraven. An image filled his mind of his blood stained claws slicing into Soulraven's neck, the pleasure he would feel. _Stop with the images, Tigerstar!_ Bramblestar hissed towards the dead cat.

 _It isn't me,_ Tigerstar meowed sincerely. _It's you. You want the feeling, and it will control your every action._

Bramblestar padded into the tunnel behind Soulraven and saw Shardfeather in the middle of the clearing. "There he is," He meowed to Soulraven. Soulraven quickly padded forward to the tom, and Shardfeather gave Soulraven a hard stare, his green eyes unwavering as Soulraven spoke.

"I'm leaving," Soulraven meowed.

"Goodbye then, brother," Shardfeather meowed. His voice was calm, and behind them, Bramblestar saw the deep anger burn within.

"I… I..." Soulraven stammered, staring at his brother in amazement. His brother seemed to be giving up on Soulraven. "I'm sorry," Soulraven muttered, and began to pad away. Turning his head towards Shardfeather, he meowed, "May Starclan light your path." Shardfeather only nodded, and went to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a mouse.

"It's fine," Bramblestar meowed silently to Soulraven as he passed. "I will take you to Riverclan, or at least, as far as the border." Soulraven didn't argue, and Bramblestar padded into the forest with the tom. _Why am I going with him?_ Bramblestar asked himself, and suddenly felt the feeling of bloodlust stronger than before. _No, it's Tigerstar again…_

Bramblestar felt himself slip away from consciousness, and he unsheathed his claws into the soil as he padded behind the tom. _I have to resist!_ He thought, trying to control the bloodlust, which was growing stronger. Bramblestar felt his mind start to slip, and his vision fade. In a desperate attempt to not have Tigerstar take over, he unsheathed his claws on his right paw, and stuck them into his left leg. Soulraven had padded farther ahead, so he didn't notice, and Bramblestar winced in pain as reality seemed to hit him again.

 _I won't be Tigerstar, so I must draw my own blood,_ Bramblestar thought to himself. Soulraven crossed the border to Shadowclan at the base of the lake, and Bramblestar stopped following him. _Maybe if I claw my leg during times of my mind slipping away, maybe I can stop Tigerstar from taking over,_ Bramblestar padded back to camp, twitching his whiskers.

 _He got away,_ Tigerstar laughed in his head. _Next time, you should claw him._

 _No,_ Bramblestar argued, _I can't kill those who don't deserve to die. Soulraven is a good cat at heart._

Tigerstar's laugh filled Bramblestar's head.

 _But you aren't,_ Tigerstar meowed. _You are a bloodthirsty killer now, and eventually, you will kill off your own clan._

"I made a promise to Fireheart," Bramblestar meowed to himself, reminding himself of the day Fireheart had handed over leadership of the last of Thunderclan over to Bramblestar, instead of Graystripe, his deputy. "I will build Thunderclan to a strong position, and you will die in the process."

 _I can't die, I'm already dead…_

Bramblestar padded into camp carrying four pieces of prey. He only caught them to satisfy his need to kill, but to him, it wasn't enough. The screams of the prey he caught weren't enough, and he wanted to kill. _I must deny the hatred and bloodlust,_ Bramblestar thought as he padded up highledge. It was almost dark by the time he had gotten back, because instead of going back to camp straight away, he stayed in the forest, thinking. Then came up with the idea to catch prey to satisfy his own, sadistic needs. Ones he had developed during his leadership ceremony for his nine lives.

Now he only had eight, killed once in the battle with the badgers. The hatred and bloodlust seemed to only increase in strength against the rest of his mind.

 _When I hit three lives, that hatred and bloodlust will take over completely,_ Bramblestar guessed. _My third life, whoever is left, won't stand a chance…_

Bramblestar lie down next to his mate, who was already fast asleep, and he closed his eyes. He was ready for the day to end.

So much blood. It was all Bramblestar could see as he padded around a forest in his dream. The one river he passed was tainted with the scarlet fluid, and he was trying to search for cats to kill. It always seemed to get the better of him now, and his bloodlust burned deep in his belly, and he was hungry to kill.

Bramblestar found a gray cat in the middle of a clearing. The features weren't distinguishable, but Bramblestar unsheathed his long claws, and bolted straight towards the cat. The gray tabby turned around, and Bramblestar bowled whoever it was directly onto their back. He took a slash directly to their neck.

Bramblestar loved the blood on his paws, and he took a step back and turned away from the dead cat.

"You killed me," a female voice whispered behind him. Terrified, Bramblestar turned his head to the gray cat.

"Silverpelt?" Bramblestar whimpered, and looked at the she-cat directly in her piercing blue eyes.

"It was you who killed me," Silverpelt padded toward him, fumbling with every step. "I loved you, how could you kill me? What will happen to our kits?" Bramblestar wanted to scream in terror, but his voice seemed stuck. He was frozen, staring at the she-cat who he had just killed.

"No!" Bramblestar finally meowed, "I don't want to kill you, Silverpelt! No! I never have wanted to! I do love you!"

"No!" Silverpelt screamed, scarlet blood pouring from her lips. "You always have! It's Tigerstar's blood in you!" Bramblestar was finally able to move as Silverpelt was closer to him. His paws burned in pain as he ran into the forest, and he passed through bushes. Silverpelt was in front of him again. "You can't run from your fate!" Her voice screamed at him. The vision faded, and in front of Bramblestar, was Tigerstar. "You will never escape your fate. It was decreed long ago that this would happen to you." Bramblestar's horror turned into pure and agonizing fear, and he ran for his life towards where he found the river, and jumped in…

Bramblestar woke up, gasping for breath. It was raining heavily outside, and Bramblestar's coat was drenched. Some of the water was leaking through the cracks in the rock above him, and he saw Silverpelt pad in with brambles and moss. Her quick maneuvering allowed her to cover the crack with the brambles, and use the fresh moss from Leafpool's den to create a new bed.

"It's okay," she comforted. "The nightmare is done now." Her amber eyes looked into Bramblestar's. Bramblestar nodded and went to go back to sleep. Then he realized something. _Silverpelt doesn't have amber eyes!_ Bramblestar opened one eye, and saw blood on the floor of the den. Silverpelt was on the floor, and Tigerstar was at the entrance of the den.

"No escape," Was all the smile of Tigerstar's said.

Bramblestar opened his eyes again, and jumped to his paws. It was dark outside, and Silverpelt was still calmly sleeping next to him. _Oh, Starclan, how can I stay sane?_ Bramblestar padded outside, asking the stars above. _How can I beat Tigerstar without killing someone I love first?_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _This chapter is a little bloody, and horrifying in some parts. Sorry if your stomach is definitely a little bit squeamish! Without further ado, don't forget to review/comment! It helps a lot!_


	4. 3: Hollow

Storm padded through the bramble tunnel, and looked around the camp. As she looked towards the highledge, she saw the dark tabby shape of Bramblestar. His amber eyes were clouded with thoughts, and another emotion that Storm had not recognized. But Bramblestar didn't seem to be able to move, too lost in his own thoughts.

Padding away, she went into her den, and smelled Shardfeather's scent. Looking into the den, the gray tom was looking at the wall, scratching into it. Curious, Storm padded inside.

"Is something wrong?" Storm asked her mate.

Shardfeather turned his head to her, and turned back to the wall. There were about twelve scratches total that Storm could see. "What're those for?" Storm pressed, edging closer to Shardfeather. When she sat next to him, Storm realized there were fifteen.

"I'm counting all the times Soulraven and I have saved each other from trouble," Shardfeather meowed simply, and his usually piercing green eyes were a dull cloud of memory. "This first one here," he pointed, "was when I fell in the hole. After I got out and Crescentfeather started to ignore me, Soulraven helped put me back together. I was almost shattered into tiny fragments of stone. It was Soulraven who saved me from myself." Storm nodded, and let Shardfeather continue. "The fourth one was when Soulraven was an apprentice and learning how to swim. Soulraven whacked his head on a hanging branch hard when he came above the water. I had to jump in and drag his cold, unconscious body out. No one was around, and I knew I didn't have time to get my clanmates. I shoved my paw down his throat, and he threw up water. He finally started to breathe, and I was glad he hadn't died." Shardfeather then turned to look into Storm's blue eyes. "I didn't know if I could live without him, but now, I have to. Whether I like it or not."

"But remember," Storm meowed, "I will always be here for you." Shardfeather gave Storm a grateful glance and licked her ear.

"I know," he meowed silently. "It's just hard to bear, knowing that your brother left you." Shardfeather gave a slight smile. "I'd give anything to see my mother and father again, even if I never liked my mother after the accident." Shardfeather turned to the wall again. "It leaves my body feeling hollow, knowing that the next time I see my brother, it may not be a friendly encounter."

Storm nodded, and rest her tail on Shardfeather's shoulder. "You may not have to," Storm meowed, "because Soulraven lives across the lake. We don't share borders with them, even though that drives you both farther apart, you don't have to fight." Shardfeather nodded, and Storm didn't know what else to say, so she gave Shardfeather a lick on his shoulder, and padded out. Storm noticed Shardfeather give a small smile, and Storm smiled herself at her mate's happiness. _Let's hope he doesn't do something mouse-brained,_ Storm thought as she padded out of the den.

Bramblestar still sat on top of the highledge, and his amber eyes were still clouded. _What's with Bramblestar? It's like he's seen a ghost…_ Storm narrowed her eyes and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Grabbing a mouse and a vole in her teeth, she climbed to the top of the highledge. Graystripe had gone to talk to her, until he realized where she was heading.

"Should I organize a border patrol?" Graystripe whispered to Storm. Storm nodded, and continued up the steps.

Sitting next to Bramblestar, she dropped the vole in front of him. The Thunderclan leader didn't move, and his eyes still looked over the bramble barriers like he was watching something. "Bramblestar," Storm meowed, and Bramblestar gave her a look of hatred. But it wasn't directed at her, but at something else. "You should eat," Storm sighed, rolling the vole to Bramblestar's paws. Storm heard the dark tabby's belly growl with hunger.

Bramblestar looked at the vole, took a bite, and then looked forward again.

Having enough of Bramblestar's weird state, Storm meowed, "What's wrong?"

"It's all going horribly wrong," Bramblestar meowed. "I can feel the life tear at my very soul…" Just then, Graystripe bolted into the clearing.

"Bramblestar!" Graystripe called. "We have something you need to see!"

Suddenly, the leader's eyes changed with their emotion. Instead of hatred, it was an intense surprise, which quickly changed to a worried look. "What is it?" Bramblestar meowed.

"I don't think we're alone in these forests!" Graystripe called, and Storm and Bramblestar jumped down the steps from highledge. "It's best you see it for yourself," Graystripe meowed to Bramblestar as the two cats got down.

Storm and Bramblestar followed the gray tom into the forest, and they were led to the Shadowclan border. Storm noticed that Bramblestar was sheathing and unsheathing his claws, and his eyes kept changing emotion so fast that Storm couldn't detect the emotion hidden behind the blazing amber eyes. _If this keeps up, Bramblestar might-_ Storm didn't even finish her thought when a smell hit the roof of her mouth.

It was disgusting, and smelled of twoleg place mixed with carrion.

"Bloodclan!" Storm meowed in surprise. Graystripe lifted his tail, and six cats padded out of the bushes. Rosepaw came out first, and behind her was a cat that Storm didn't recognize. The only other cat that Storm recognized was Foxpelt, the Windclan deputy that stayed to help Thunderclan rebuild.

"Fox-dung!" Graystripe whispered. The other four cats that had come out had a stench sticking to their pelts. It smelled of dirt, and it disguised their actual scent horribly. "They found them," Graystripe whispered to Storm. "I was having Rosepaw and Foxpelt track them down. But I don't know where Sandstorm is…"

Rosepaw's eyes had tears in them, and Storm noticed the scratches along the she-cats sides. _Bloodclan has them now,_ Storm thought. Beside her, Bramblestar had unsheathed his claws, and his eyes showed bloodlust. _Bramblestar isn't going to be able to control his emotion at this rate!_

Bramblestar took a step forward, and meowed, "I see Bloodclan has returned." Storm was surprised at how calm the Thunderclan leader was, considering the look of bloodlust Bramblestar seemed to carry in his eyes. "What do you want with us?"

A large white cat with a black stripe on his eye padded up. The black stripe looked like a scar, making the large cat look a little more intimidating. "I am here for revenge," the white cat meowed. "Scourge also wants control over these lands, and will destroy the clans. One at a time. Starting with Thunderclan." The white cat's eyes blazed with fury, and he padded forward to Rosepaw. "If you don't leave, then we kill her."

Bramblestar stopped, and sheathed his claws. His eyes held a fear that Storm had never seen in Bramblestar before. "You wouldn't," Bramblestar growled.

"I would," the white cat meowed. "Who knows what happened to that pale ginger she-cat? Guess who does? I do!" The white cat lifted a claw to Rosepaw's neck, and pressed. Storm realized that the Thunderclan leader was now taking steps back.

"Stop," Bramblestar meowed, fear in his voice. _Oh, Starclan, our leader is under panic!_ Storm thought, and looked around the narrow clearing. It was a small stretch of trees, and the path smelled a little of stale twolegs. The white cat then drew a little blood, and Storm leaned over to Graystripe, who was watching his leader crumble before him.

"Go get Leafpool," Storm hissed, "We might need her in a few heart-beats." Graystripe nodded, and no one noticed the gray cat sneak off. The white cat was still paying attention to his prey, Bramblestar. _There must be a way to get rid of that white cat,_ Storm looked around for something, anything that could distract him, and found a rock. Storm only had one idea, and took her paw to the rock. No one was looking at her, and she flicked it behind the white cat.

The pebble made a loud noise when it hit a tree, and the white cat spun in surprise. Bramblestar took a jump forward, claws extended. Storm saw the fury in his eyes, but ignored it and leaped after the cat behind Rosepaw. Foxpelt had turned around and swung at the cat who was behind her. It was a small fight now, and Storm heard Rosepaw trip and yowl in pain. _I have to defeat this cat first!_ Storm prioritized.

Whoever the cat was, he was gray with a few brown patches. The cat swung directly at Storm's face, and Storm took the chance to duck under the swipe and extended her claws into the cat's leg. The gray cat screeched in pain as Storm hit his leg. Storm pulled her claws out, and the cat limped away into the bushes. Storm turned to see Bramblestar being clawed beneath the huge white cat. In an instant, Storm shoved the white cat off with all her force, and had almost launched the cat into a tree.

Storm turned to see Bramblestar wasn't moving, and turned back to the white cat. His speed was incredible, and Storm had to jump back to avoid a hard swipe.

"Your leader is dead," the white cat hissed, a smile spreading across his face. "He won't be coming back."

Storm smiled back at the white cat, and heard Bramblestar go to stand. The white cat's attention was focused on Storm, and he didn't hear Bramblestar grunt as he stood.

"That's what you think," Storm meowed cockily, and the white cat turned his head to get bowled over by Bramblestar. Bramblestar stood above the white cat.

"Think you can threaten my daughter and get away with it?" Bramblestar yelled into the white cat's face. The white cat was so fear stricken, he didn't move. "Did you?" Bramblestar shouted again. But the white cat didn't move, his eyes full of fear, and Storm felt her stomach flip with anxiety. _This isn't like Bramblestar,_ Storm noted, keeping a few tail-lengths distance, and remembered Rosepaw. Turning, she ran to the pained she-cat.

Rosepaw was staring at her father in horror, and Storm checked her body. Storm felt Rosepaw's legs, and realized why Rosepaw was in pain and couldn't run. Her leg was broken. But Rosepaw didn't seem to be in pain as she stared at her tabby father.

Storm heard a scream behind her, and turned to Bramblestar, who had slashed the white cat's throat. Storm couldn't move as she saw Bramblestar's claws glistened with the blood of his dead foe. Fear crawled through her body, and Storm wanted to throw up. But she couldn't, and heard Graystripe and Leafpool jump through the bushes behind her. Not turning around, Storm meowed, "Get Rosepaw out of here."

Graystripe and Leafpool were staring at their leader in horror, and quickly lifted Rosepaw to her paws, except her front left leg. They led her away so that Leafpool could bind together the break, and Storm sat on the path near Bramblestar. Bramblestar's eyes showed a mixture of bloodlust and fear, all at the same time.

"Oh, Starclan," Bramblestar whispered as the body gave one last convulse under him. "What have I done…?" Bramblestar took multiple paces back, and Storm, jumped behind him before he could run. "What are you doing?" Bramblestar growled.

"What happened?" Storm demanded. "What happened to _you_?" Bramblestar's amber gaze left Storm's, and he stared down the path towards the lake.

"Tigerstar happened," Bramblestar's voice sounded hollow. "One of my nine lives are cursed," Bramblestar explained. "To be more specific, two of them. One was Tigerstar, and the other was an old enemy of Fireheart's. His name was Brokenstar. Brokenstar gave me two curses. A curse for intelligence, to destroy my opponents swiftly and more efficiently. And bloodlust, to have the thirst for blood. To want to kill. Tigerstar gave me the curse of hatred, and I feel as if I hate everyone around me. It's why I try to ignore most of the other cats… But… I'm leader, and I can't just ignore that."

Storm just looked at the dark tabby in sympathy. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, I have a cursed leadership, and I can't defeat Tigerstar without losing a life, and if I die, Tigerstar doesn't." Bramblestar's hatred shown in his eyes as he quickly switched his gaze back to Storm. "It's very one-sided. If I lose, so does Thunderclan. If I become like him, Thunderclan goes down. If I lose more lives, the closer to Tigerstar I become." Bramblestar's gaze turned serious. "I want you to promise me one thing."

"What would that be?" Storm gulped.

"If I become like Tigerstar," Bramblestar meowed. "I want you to kill me."

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment/follow/subscribe! I would love to see more people read my story!_

 _Will Storm accept this promise? Or will Bramblestar have to find another way to take care of the evil within him?_


	5. 4: Promises

Bramblestar stared at Storm, expecting an answer. Storm's eyes had widened when he asked her to promise to him that if he ever turned into Tigerstar, to kill him. _I don't want to become him, and I want Storm to promise to me that she will kill me,_ Bramblestar didn't want to be Tigerstar. He had spent too much time trying to convince his clanmates that he wasn't Tigerstar, and never would be. _Can I say as much now?_ Bramblestar thought as he waited for Storm to answer.

Then Storm looked him dead in the eye, and it scared him of the seriousness in her gaze. "I'll do it," Storm meowed, no sense of lies behind her meow.

"Thank you," Bramblestar meowed, still feeling the blood on his paws. One part of his mind told him to leave it there, but the sane part of his mind, the one that was him, told him to rush to the lake. "Storm," Bramblestar meowed toward the she-cat, "Go tell Graystripe and Leafpool to take care of my daughter and not tell anyone what happened here. Also, tell Rosepaw that I will do my best to explain everything. But please," Bramblestar pleaded to Storm, "keep this a secret until I find out how to explain things."

"Do it soon," Storm meowed. "Because who knows how long until you… become Tigerstar." Bramblestar felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of his father. "Where are you going?" Storm asked as Bramblestar began to pad away towards the lake.

"I'm going to go wash my paws," Bramblestar meowed. Turning his head to Storm, he also meowed, "Get our two fastest runners, and send them to the other clans. One to Shadowclan and the other to Windclan and Riverclan." Storm nodded and ran back in the direction of the camp.

 _What do you want, Tigerstar?_ Bramblestar thought to his eighth life.

 _I want you to pay for killing me, and I want to rule the clans. No one can stop me now that I have control of you_. Bramblestar felt the image of a smiling Tigerstar enter his mind.

 _You deserved to die,_ Bramblestar thought.

 _Because I failed, but I have all the time in the world now to destroy you and rule the clans. The dark forest will win._ Tigerstar wasn't laughing, but he wasn't growling either. He was very calm when talking to Bramblestar. _Be careful Bramblestar, you have more kin than you think._ At the last two words, Bramblestar heard the laugh that Tigerstar was trying to contain.

 _Why did I ask you anything?_ Bramblestar spoke to his eighth life.

 _Because it's good father-son bonding time?_ Tigerstar meowed sarcastically to Bramblestar. _Bad joke,_ Tigerstar laughed.

Bramblestar finally padded out of the trees and looked at the crystal lake. Walking towards the water, he smelled the scent of multiple cats from across the border with Shadowclan. In a panic, Bramblestar quickly put his paws into the water, and felt the blood of the white cat come off his paws.

"Are you a Riverclan cat?" A loud voice meowed over the trees. Bramblestar turned to see Blackstar and his deputy, Nettlewhisker. Blackstar seemed as if he couldn't contain the laughter behind his smile.

"No," Bramblestar meowed, and both the cats padded up to the Thunderclan leader. Then they looked at Bramblestar's paws, and saw the scarlet water. Blackstar quickly went into a defensive stance.

"What did you do?" The Shadowclan leader growled. Bramblestar realized how bad he must look, and decided it was better than sending a runner to Shadowclan.

"Bloodclan happened," Bramblestar meowed. "I was having my deputy send a runner to Shadowclan and the other clans, but it seems I won't have to send one to you." Blackstar calmed only a little bit. "They are just beyond the territory, I'm pretty sure," Bramblestar explained. "I ended up killing one of the cats in the Bloodclan patrol when he threatened my daughter."

Blackstar looked calmly at Bramblestar. "I understand," he meowed sympathetically. "I would've done the same thing."

 _Not the way I did,_ Bramblestar thought irritably.

"It's nice to know that Bloodclan is here," Blackstar continued. "I would like to settle a score with one of their cats, Bone… See you later, Bramblestar, hopefully you can get the message to the other clans. If you want, I can send one of my cats to Riverclan."

"Go ahead, I will tell Storm to send her runner to Windclan instead." Bramblestar padded out of the water, and walked into the forest. He felt the gaze of Blackstar burn through his pelt. The trees around Bramblestar felt as if they were bigger than normal, and Bramblestar felt very small. _What did Tigerstar mean, when he said I had more kin than I thought?_ Bramblestar pondered this for a very long time, but couldn't come up with an answer.

Padding into camp, he saw Storm talking to Foxpelt and the two other Windclan cats. Bramblestar quickly padded up to them, and meowed, "Don't send a runner to Shadowclan. I met Blackstar at the border with his deputy and told them what happened."

"What were you doing at the border?" Foxpelt asked, her amber eyes narrowed with suspicion and curiosity.

"Nothing important," Bramblestar lied, and Storm gave Bramblestar a knowing glare. Storm knew Bramblestar was washing his paws of the blood of the cat he had killed. "I can tell you about it later, but for now, only Windclan needs to know. Blackstar is already sending a cat to Riverclan, so that we can tell them faster." Storm nodded, and one of the Windclan cats bolted out of camp. Only Foxpelt and Gorseflight stayed.

Once the other two Windclan cats shrugged and went towards the warriors den, Bramblestar turned to Storm. "Have you had a chance to talk to Leafpool and Graystripe?" Storm only shook her head, and Bramblestar could smell the scents of the two cats in the medicine den. "Well then, now's our chance." Bramblestar dreaded telling the cats anything that has happened.

Only Leafpool would have a better understanding of the situation, as she knew about the two cursed lives better than anyone. But it would be hard to mention to Graystripe the problem, and Bramblestar didn't know how to talk to his daughter about what was going on.

 _What will I say?_ Bramblestar asked himself as he padded into the den. He saw his crippled daughter with her leg wrapped with leaves. Rosepaw was fast asleep, and Leafpool and Graystripe were speaking in hushed voices. But they stopped when Bramblestar walked in.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Graystripe asked Bramblestar, his eyes blazing with a hatred that Bramblestar had never seen. Bramblestar turned to Leafpool questioningly, although he knew what Graystripe was talking about.

"I had to tell him, I couldn't come with a lie," Leafpool meowed. Leafpool avoided Bramblestar's gaze.

"It's fine," Bramblestar meowed. Then he turned to Graystripe. "So Leafpool told you about my two cursed lives?" Graystripe nodded, his tail lashing in anger. Bramblestar sighed. "The secrets out, what're you going to do with it?" Bramblestar asked Graystripe. The gray tabby suddenly stopped and pondered the question, and his yellow eyes seemed to narrow with concentration.

"I don't know," Graystripe finally meowed.

"I don't want to be like him," Bramblestar meowed. "I never have, which is why I made Storm promise me something."

"What would that be?" Graystripe and Leafpool asked simultaneously.

"That if I were to be a complete Tigerstar, which will probably happen at two lives, that I made her promise to kill me." Leafpool lowered her gaze, and Bramblestar could tell that Graystripe didn't know what to think. "How's Rosepaw?" Bramblestar asked, staring at his gray tabby daughter.

Leafpool looked over to Rosepaw as well, meowing, "She should be fine. I have placed her leg back in place and wrapped her leg. Rosepaw should be fine by the next half moon. Although her training will have to be light until the next full moon." Bramblestar nodded.

Storm padded out of the den, and Bramblestar guessed she was going to go check on her mate, Shardfeather. _Shardfeather seems to be getting a little better,_ Bramblestar noted, and looked back towards the two cats who stared at him. "As I've said," Bramblestar meowed, "I don't want to become who cats thought I was going to turn out to be. I won't be Tigerstar. And Graystripe," Bramblestar turned to the gray cat, "I give you permission, that if I do become Tigerstar and Storm can't complete her duty, I give you full permission to kill me."

Graystripe nodded and padded out of the den, and Bramblestar was alone with Leafpool. At least, he thought he was until Silverpelt padded in.

"What's this talk about permission to kill you?" Silverpelt asked Bramblestar, and Bramblestar felt his stomach twist in anxiety. Turning to the silver tabby, he saw the tears in her eyes. "What is going on?" Silverpelt demanded.

Taking a gulp, Bramblestar meowed, "I've told you about my nine lives right?" Silverpelt nodded, and Bramblestar continued. "The two that were cursed by Tigerstar and Brokenstar are taking… control." Silverpelt's eyes widened, and she brushed her pelt against Bramblestar. "I have lost two lives so far, and neither have been Tigerstar or Brokenstar's lives. Since they were the last two to give me my lives, they are the last two to leave. Which means at two lives-"

"You will become Tigerstar," Silverpelt whispered, finishing Bramblestar's sentence.

"Yes," Bramblestar muttered darkly. "I can't stop it at the moment. Not until I'm on my last lives, and I can't guarantee that I can stop him."

"I had to pick the mate with the worst luck," Silverpelt tried to joke, but the air was pure silence. "I will be with you to the end," Silverpelt promised. "I want to help you through this."

Bramblestar smiled, and meowed, "Thank you. I don't know where I would be without you." Silverpelt smiled, and Leafpool padded out of the den.

"I'll be back," she meowed. Bramblestar watched the she-cat pad away, and turned back to Silverpelt's sad, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this," Bramblestar meowed.

"It's not your fault," Silverpelt meowed angrily. "It's your father's."

"Thank you," Bramblestar meowed, and Silverpelt leaned in and kissed Bramblestar. After breaking off, Bramblestar meowed, "I will try my hardest to defeat Tigerstar. If not for me, for you." Silverpelt padded over and lie down next to their daughter.

"I know you will, now go do what leaders do, and lead our cats against Bloodclan…" Silverpelt closed her eyes, and slowly began to sleep.

Padding out of the den, Bramblestar went towards highledge, and shouted, "All clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Soon, every cat in camp, including Shardfeather, padded into the center of the hollow and stared at Bramblestar. _So many cats…_ Bramblestar thought. "For those of you that haven't heard, Bloodclan has travelled to the lake and has found the clans!" A few whispers travelled through the cats below Bramblestar. "I have seen them myself, and we already have a cat travelling to Windclan to inform them of the situation. Blackstar already knows, and has sent a runner to Riverclan to inform them!

"We must prepare for a fight, for every moment Bloodclan could attack us! I want patrols of four or more to leave, and only one patrol leaves at a time!" The clan cats below muttered agreement, and Bramblestar continued. "This is our chance to take revenge on Bloodclan for destroying the clans so long ago! I want everyone to get a refresher course on battle training, which will be led by Storm. Meeting dismissed." Storm began to get cats ready for the battle training, and the first group that Bramblestar heard was Swift, Forest, Dustpaw, Graystripe, and Foxpelt. _Foxpelt has speed, Forest and Swift probably know how to team battle and Dustpaw…_ Bramblestar stared at the flower that was in Dustpelt's ear fur. _I hope he hasn't been visited by the dark forest after our talk… Goldenflower promised me that she would protect him._

Bramblestar padded out of camp again, and kept walking away until he was at the edge of the lake. He stared at the lake, and a voice whispered inside his mind.

 _Blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to comment/review and favorite/follow/subscribe for more on this story! All reviews/comments are appreciated! (And I will also most likely reply back to any messages received!)_


	6. 5: The First Battle

Storm padded along the edge of the water, and remembered when Shardfeather would actually sit next to her. Keeping her fur warm with his gray fur brushing against hers. But now, Shardfeather seemed distant on other thoughts. Storm had guessed a long time ago that Shardfeather would always think of his family. Crescentfeather, his mother, and Soulraven, his only brother.

Water lapped at Shardfeather's paws, and Storm felt Shardfeather's fur ripple with irritation. "Let's go somewhere more peaceful," Storm sighed.

"Alright," Shardfeather's gaze clouded with memory, and he followed Storm into the forest behind them.

"We need to talk," Storm meowed to Shardfeather. _If he keeps acting like this, then we may not be able to be mates. His brother leaving has torn us apart._ Shardfeather looked at Storm apologetically.

"I know what you want to talk about," Shardfeather meowed. "I'm sorry I haven't been paying as much attention to you, but I feel the loss of the bond with my brother too heavily. It's a weight against me, and I have been trying to break it, but I don't know if I can."

Storm turned to look at the bushes, then back to Shardfeather. "You can," she growled. "If I can forgive my mother for abandoning me at four moons, and leave my desire to avenge my first mate at my tail end, then you can let Soulraven go." Shardfeather looked frozen as he stared at Storm. "I found a new mate," Storm meowed. "That was you, and we both know you could never truly replace a love. But I found a new spark. In you." Shardfeather looked at his paw's guiltily, and looked towards the full moon above them.

"You're right," he whispered. "You can never truly replace a loved one, but you can find love in others. Even though it may not be the same…" Storm sighed.

"Furball," she muttered, pressing her side against the gray tom. _I wonder if I actually got through to him…_ Storm thought as the padded through the forest together, tails entwined once again… _I really hope so…_

As they padded through the forest together, Storm didn't realize how far they had gone. The Shadowclan border was only a few fox-lengths away, and Storm only sensed it when she realized they were in the center of a circle of pine trees. Off in the distance, Storm noticed a small twoleg den, and caught a whiff of a scent she hadn't smelled since Bramblestar killed the white cat.

"Bloodclan," Storm gasped, looking at the twoleg den. Squinting to see, she even saw the movements of many cats, and each was a silhouette. What made things worse that the silhouette's actually seemed to be getting _closer_. "Shardfeather," Storm whispered to the gray tom.

"I know," Shardfeather hissed. "Run."

Storm turned around and ran towards the camp. She heard Shardfeather behind her, and Storm's paws screamed against her running legs. _We have to warn Bramblestar!_ Storm thought as she pushed herself forward. The stench of Bloodclan was getting closer, and that meant the cats were closing in on Thunderclan territory.

Jumping over a fallen tree, Storm pushed herself faster. It was taking so much energy to stay ahead of the Bloodclan cats and get towards the Thunderclan camp. Shardfeather was able to keep the pace with Storm, and Storm was relieved when she heard the chatter and smelled the Thunderclan camp beyond the brambles.

Storm pushed through the entrance, shouting, "Bloodclan is coming!"

Instantly, all cats in the clearing jumped into positions. All cats had been ordered to fight in groups of three, and with no elders or queens to take care of, it would be easier to defend. Bramblestar jumped from out of his den, Silverpelt and Dustpaw behind him. Then Storm remembered Rosepaw, and Silverpelt seemed to remember as well, because they both went towards the medicine den, and checked Leafpool, who only nodded.

"They're coming," Storm meowed, "and they should be here any heart-beat-"

The clearing erupted in shouting cats, and Storm rushed out of the medicine den. The clearing was now a battlefield, with claws glinting against the harsh moonlight and blood was starting to cover the dusty stone hollow. Taking a huge leap, Storm noticed one of the Bloodclan cats, and jumped in front of the black and white tom. Storm kicked dust into the toms face, stunning the tom and making him shout in anger.

Storm unsheathed her claws, and started to claw away at the toms legs and face, keeping the scratch's light. _I'm not going to kill_ , Storm vowed to herself. The tom quickly shouted a curse and ran into the forest. _One down, so many more left…_ As Storm searched the Bloodclan cats, she noticed something. This wasn't their entire force. _Something tells me that either many of them died leaving the forest, or Scourge has planned this through and thinks he can beat Thunderclan with only a few cats…_

Multiple screams echoed in the hollow, and Storm rushed to them. Swift and Forest were defending themselves from five Bloodclan cats. _Good thing they don't know how to attack as a group!_ Storm almost muttered to Starclan before quickly rushing towards two of the cats, knocking one into the wall. The second cat tripped and Storm heard the cat bite her tongue hard. At a glance, the cat was bleeding from the mouth.

"Try and hurt my mother," Storm yowled to the other cats. They seemed confident, and Storm smiled. "Alright then, who wants to try and attack me first?" A brown she-cat padded up to her, and quickly unsheathed her claws and went for a swipe. Storm ducked directly under the attack. "I thought Bloodclan cats were taught to fight," Storm taunted. The she-cat got more pissed, and went to attack Storm head on.

"Die, Storm!" The she-cat shouted. Storm leaped over the cat, and looked at her in curiosity.

"How do you know my name?" Storm growled.

"Because I helped raise you," The she-cat growled. "You got Thrush killed," the she-cat screamed, trying to bowl over Storm. Storm sidestepped, and looked at the she-cat.

"You're supposed to be dead," Storm whispered.

"You will regret the day Thrush died," the brown cat looked over Storm. "You won't forget my name, it's Gorsewater." Storm noticed that Gorsewater was looking past Storm towards Swift, who was paying more attention to the circle of cats that formed around them. In response, Storm jumped towards her right, directly in the path between Featherflight and Swift.

"It wasn't my fault he died," Storm growled. "He did it protecting me, but you can't blame me for that. Thrush died because it was his choice. I don't care if you leave your brother's, or if you kill someone, because that's your choice. But sometimes, you have to realize," Storm noticed Bramblestar and Shardfeather behind the line of cats. Both had looked over to Storm. "You have to realize everything is not in your control. Whether you like it or not, these cats have lives, and they choose their destiny. No one else can take that from you."

But Featherflight wasn't paying attention to Storm's speech, and tried to go straight past Storm towards Swift. Quickly, Storm raised her claws, and slid between the she-cat and the wall. With her back legs, she launched herself off the cliff face, and propelled herself towards Gorsewater. _I remember who you are now,_ Storm thought, and felt her claws dig into Gorsewater's brown fur.

In a heart-beat, Storm had used her weight to flip Gorsewater over onto her back. This exposed Gorsewater's belly, and Storm placed her paw on it.

"Stay away from my mother," Storm growled. Gorsewater tried to get up, but Storm unsheathed her claws, and each claw poked at Gorsewater's belly. "If you even try to kill her, I won't be so merciful next time." The fear in Gorsewater's eyes showed everything, and Storm released the brown she-cat. "Run," Storm growled, and that's exactly what Gorsewater did, and she fled out of the camp.

Swift padded up behind Storm. "Thanks for defending me," Swift meowed.

"How could I be a good daughter, if I can't help my mother?" Storm asked honestly. Storm felt the bond between her and her mother form right there, and Storm heard three cats pad up to them, growling. "You ready to take care of these evil cats?" Storm challenged Swift.

"If I can help my daughter do so," Swift meowed, taking a quick sprint forward. Running directly behind her, Storm took the chance when the first cat was only paying his attention towards her mother. Storm leaped, and bit hard on the toms tail, and dragged him across the dirt before he was able to get to Swift.

Storm then took her paw and whacked hard against the toms head, and unsheathed her claws into his side, leaving what would probably be a very light scar against his side. The tom ran in fear and Storm turned her gaze towards Swift, who was dodging both cats.

"Tag out!" Storm shouted and leaped in front of her mother. "I can handle these two." Both cats in front of her laughed, and Storm jumped, slashing both their shoulders. If she was even a mouse-tail farther, she would've cut their throats wide open. "Run, before your throats get-" Not even finishing her sentence, both cats ran.

"We're winning!" Bramblestar shouted over the battle towards Storm. Bramblestar then seemed to stumble, but Storm nodded, and Bramblestar turned to get attacked by a small black cat. He seemed familiar, and Storm didn't recognize the black cat until Bramblestar had his throat already open and bleeding.

"You took my kill from me," the black cat growled. "I was going to kill Tigerstar."

 _Scourge! He actually joined the battle, now did he?_ Storm was surprised, because usually the small black cat would have others do the dirty work. Storm sprinted forward, and bit down on Scourge's throat, throwing him off the Thunderclan leader. By the time Storm went to face Scourge, the black cat had run off.

Bramblestar was lying still and Storm's heart felt heavy. _He's losing another life, which means Tigerstar is going to take control even sooner than before…_ Storm dreaded that she might actually have to uphold her promise to Bramblestar, and kill him if needed. _Don't turn into Tigerstar,_ Storm pleaded as Bramblestar began to stir again.

Turning back towards the battle, Storm searched for cats she needed to help.

But what she saw instead was a gray tom bleeding next to Storm's den.

"Shardfeather!" Storm screamed over the battle, and raced to the gray tom. It was definitely Shardfeather, and he was breathing heavily.

"Help…" Shardfeather meowed, and pointed his tail into the den. Storm heard the sound of hissing inside, and one sounded like her mother. Jumping inside, Storm saw a large cat's claws go directly towards her mother's throat.

"No!" Storm shouted, and the large cat turned to her.

His growl brought anger to Storm's mind.

"I see a silhouette of a cat I recognize," the growl echoed. "One who betrayed Bloodclan for these cats. How's your mate doing?" The cat laughed. "Oh, that's right!" He meowed sarcastically, "I killed him."

"Scar," Storm stared at the large tom. Anger was rising, and it had reached past its boiling point. A loud shout screamed throughout the hollow behind her.

"Bloodclan! Retreat!" It was Scourge, and Scar turned to Storm.

"See you later," Scar growled, and jumped past Storm before she could do anything. Storm rushed to Swift's side, and Swift's eyes went towards Storm.

"I'm so glad…" Swift tried to speak, and coughed blood. The throat wound would kill her, and Storm knew that, but in her mind, she tried to deny it.

"Save your energy," Storm choked out, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Beside Storm's side, was Shardfeather, who had finally stood up from his wound, which was slightly on his neck and reached all the way to his belly. The wound on his belly was very shallow. "You can't die on me, not after what had happened," Storm felt emotion well up in her throat.

"I'm so glad you… forgave me…" Swift closed her eyes.

"You're not going to die!" Storm shouted, and she smelled multiple cats come up from behind her. Leafpool padded to her other side.

"It's too late," Leafpool meowed. "She's on her way to Starclan, and that's how it's going to be."

"She can't die," Storm choked. "Not after… Not after all that I had done, I had forgiven her. Swift wasn't supposed to die!" Leafpool nodded, but Storm knew it was to calm her down. Swift's breathing had completely stopped now, and an image of Scar filled Storm's mind. _He will pay,_ Storm through, and growled loudly.

 _He has taken it too far, and now, Scar will pay._

Storm watched as Leafpool took Shardfeather away to check his wound. Bramblestar was next to pad up to her.

"She lives in Starclan now," Bramblestar comforted Storm. "Swift will always be watching over you." Storm knew that Bramblestar hadn't known that it was Scar who killed Swift. "But now, it's your life to live. Remember that." Bramblestar padded away as Storm lifted Swift. _She deserves a proper burial._ Storm padded out of camp, and Shardfeather quickly came over to help her, although he was still bleeding. Leafpool hadn't completed covering the wound in cobweb, but the bleeding wasn't as bad now.

Burying her was a lot harder than Storm thought because her paws were already tired from running to the camp before the battle. Then she actually had to participate in the battle, which had drained Storm down to her very core. But Storm didn't care, and didn't want to bury Swift, but didn't want the clan to sit vigil for a cat they still barely knew.

 _Oh, Scar, now you are going to die. I will not stop until I find you, and when I do, one of us won't leave alive…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to subscribe/follow/watch and comment/review! It's very appreciated!_


	7. 6: Meeting

Bramblestar heard Storm's word echo in his mind. During the battle, he heard Storm speak to another cat from Bloodclan, and Bramblestar had remembered that Storm had ties with those cats. Those words seemed to haunt his mind, but so did Tigerstar. Bramblestar could feel the power of Tigerstar start to take control, and Bramblestar could feel blood pump to his paws. The desire of bloodlust had grown stronger, and he didn't know how much longer he could control it.

 _I have six lives left, and the power of Tigerstar's grows stronger,_ Bramblestar thought irritably. Bramblestar kept recalling Storm's words, the speech she had given seemed to have enlightened him, and he felt glad. A slow insanity was starting to reach his mind, and Tigerstar's voice entered his head again.

 _Four left before I can completely take over without any problems,_ Tigerstar snickered. _Maybe I should have your… Nah, you'll see him soon. By the way, when is the next gathering?_

Bramblestar jumped at the word. It had been moons since the clan cats were able to get together, and they had been on the run from Bloodclan for a long time. A gathering was definitely well deserved, even if to celebrate that there even were clans to celebrate it with. _Looks like I have to talk to the other leaders then,_ Bramblestar thought.

 _Hmmm, maybe you'll meet someone there,_ Bramblestar could feel Tigerstar smile in his mind.

 _Sometimes, I wish you would just leave me alone…_ Bramblestar growled to Tigerstar.

 _Not happening. I'm here to stay. Besides, father-son bonding time, remember?_ Tigerstar was bringing up the bonds again.

 _I told you back in the battle of Lionclan and Tigerclan, I never wanted a bond with you. Not after what you did,_ Bramblestar padded out of his den and into the sunlight that burned the stone outside. In the hollow were the injured cats who didn't get up from the night before. No, not because they were dead. They were too tired to keep going. Leafpool had already treated their wounds, and Bramblestar smiled. _I have more of a chance to defeat you than anyone else here. I killed you once, I can do it again._ Bramblestar knew he was a little overconfident as he descended the stone hollow.

 _Good luck, I want to see you try,_ Tigerstar snickered before Bramblestar felt the cat's spirit leave his mind.

Padding into the medicine den, he caught Leafpool with Cinderheart.

"-and you're saying-" Leafpool stopped speaking as Bramblestar walked in. "Hey, Bramblestar, you aren't hurt, are you?" Leafpool asked, giving Bramblestar a curious sniff. Bramblestar knew what she was really talking about though, she was talking about Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

"No, of course not," Bramblestar meowed. "I just thought about something that should happen very soon." Leafpool and Cinderheart looked at him curiously, and Bramblestar took that as a sign to continue. "I think the clans need to have their first gathering," Bramblestar suggested. "We should talk to the other leaders, and see if we can find a place to meet."

"What about the island in the middle of the lake?" Cinderheart suggested, and both Bramblestar and Leafpool looked at her.

"How do we get to it? Only Riverclan cats swim," Bramblestar countered. "But, you are right. It'd be a great place if every cat can cross." Collecting his thoughts, he finally meowed, "How about we talk to the other leaders about it? I know each other leader has been to a gathering, and they might know where to go for our first gathering." Leafpool nodded in agreement, and before Cinderheart could leave, Leafpool spoke.

"Cinderheart," Leafpool meowed, "You should tell Bramblestar. He deserves to know." Cinderheart seemed to almost panic, her eyes widened in fear. In an instant, Bramblestar felt the scarlet liquid of his enemies flood through his paws. But there was no blood.

"What do you need to tell me?" Bramblestar meowed comfortingly. "I promise I won't be angry."

Cinderheart looked to her left quickly, and she hesitated for what seemed a long time. Then she finally spoke. "I'm expecting kits," Cinderheart trembled. Bramblestar almost didn't hear her.

"What's so bad that you wouldn't tell your own leader?" Bramblestar asked, keeping his voice calm. Cinderheart's blue eyes looked into Bramblestar's amber, and Bramblestar saw Fireheart behind the piercing blue eyes.

"Because the father is not part of this clan," Cinderheart meowed, her voice no longer was trembling, and Bramblestar couldn't contain his surprise. Leafpool and Cinderheart let the thought sink in, and Bramblestar had multiple thoughts enter his mind. First of anger, then of sadness. It was like memories that came flooding back. Tigerstar and his thoughts on the impurity of half-clan cats. Graystripe and his Riverclan mate Silverstream, who died giving birth to two kits.

"I have nothing I can say," Bramblestar meowed at last, his voice lower than normal. "It was your decision, and, although it broke the warrior code, I'm sure it's a painful decision on how to handle your kits. I will not deliver a punishment to you," Bramblestar finished, and Cinderheart looked at him in awe. "I don't see the point," Bramblestar meowed. "Why should I punish a cat who doesn't need to be punished? Besides, you're Fireheart's daughter, and the determination you faced your leader with on this reminds me of him. Do what you need, but I'm not fighting Shadowclan over those kits." Cinderheart nodded.

"Thank you, Bramblestar!" She meowed.

Bramblestar nodded, then turned to Leafpool. "Do you think it's safe to leave the injured cats alone, or do you need to stay while I talk to the other leaders?" Leafpool shook her head.

"No, Bramblestar," she meowed, and Bramblestar heard Cinderheart finally walk out of the den. "It's not safe to leave our injured cats. I also need to keep an eye on Shardfeather's wound, because he has probably taken the biggest beating of any of our cats." Bramblestar nodded.

"I will go alone then," he decided, padding away from Leafpool. "I shall be back by dawn tomorrow, and if this camp gets attacked, send Foxpelt to Shadowclan first and ask for help. I should probably be there by then."

Walking out, Bramblestar watched as Storm gave orders to collect prey for the fresh-kill pile. Something seemed to be blazing in her eyes, and Bramblestar couldn't figure out why Storm would be this angry. Yes, her mother had died, but normally a cat would be grieving. In fact, Storm didn't let anyone grieve over her mother, and Bramblestar had waited until after Storm left her mother's grave to give a little mourning. Although Bramblestar didn't actually know Swift well, he felt that Swift deserved a proper vigil of some sort. So he gave a silent vigil for some time, knowing that Swift was the only cat to die that entire battle.

But now, Bramblestar was thinking that it wasn't Swift who died. It was Storm. Her spirit seemed crushed, and the anger that blazed in her eyes seemed to be permanent. On the other side of the clearing, Shardfeather seemed to notice as well, as he was watching Storm with narrowed eyes. Bramblestar padded up to Storm.

"Watch over the camp for me," he meowed quickly. "I am going to go speak to the other leaders." Storm nodded, and left the center of the clearing into the forest beyond the tunnel. _Something is definitely bothering her, but I will ask about it tomorrow…_

Bramblestar padded out of camp, and noticed that Shardfeather was giving Bramblestar a questioning stare. Neither spoke, but Bramblestar knew that Shardfeather probably thought he knew something.

It didn't take long for Bramblestar to get to Windclan territory, and he waited for a patrol. _I'm not going in uninvited,_ Bramblestar thought as he saw a patrol come towards the border. Recognizing Grasswind, he waved them over with his tail. _It's great to see the clans become so friendly towards each other,_ Bramblestar smiled.

"What do you need?" A black cat with very short fur asked Bramblestar.

"I need to talk to Tallstar about something that is important to clan culture," Bramblestar meowed. "And some events that happened last night that I should tell him." The patrol nodded, and Grasswind told the black cat, who was named Crowwing, and another cat to continue the patrol while she took Bramblestar to the camp.

On the way back, Grasswind asked, "So what happened last night?"

"Bloodclan attacked," Bramblestar meowed calmly, and Grasswind looked at him in shock. "We were able to hold off for some time, but I don't know if we can do something like that again. Most of our cats were injured."

"Is Foxpelt okay?" Grasswind asked.

"Yeah," Bramblestar meowed, knowing that Foxpelt was Tallstar's trusted deputy. Although, Bramblestar still wondered why Tallstar left his deputy to help defend Thunderclan. "Foxpelt is fine, and so is Thunderclan. I have a few things to discuss with the leaders. I need Tallstar to come with me to Riverclan and Shadowclan."

When they padded into camp, Bramblestar felt each cat staring at him with curiosity. Bramblestar has visited twice or so now, and a few Thunderclan cats keep coming back. But Bramblestar didn't care what the cats thought of him as. As long as it wasn't Tigerstar.

Tallstar padded up to Bramblestar, giving a happy greeting until he saw Bramblestar's serious face. "What happened?" Tallstar asked.

"I need you to come with me to Riverclan and Shadowclan," Bramblestar meowed. "Thunderclan was attacked by Bloodclan last night, and there are multiple things I need to speak to all the leaders about." Tallstar nodded.

"Let me get ready," Tallstar raced towards the medicine den, and popped out a few seconds later with a bundle of herbs. Two, to be precise. He gave one to Bramblestar. "To stop our hunger for a short period," Tallstar explained, and Bramblestar ate the herbs.

Quickly telling the clan of his temporary departure, they set off towards Riverclan.

Bramblestar and Tallstar padded into the Riverclan camp behind a patrol of Riverclan cats. They had waited until a patrol had come by, and asked to see Mistystar. They agreed, and let them pass into the territory. _It's beginning to feel like the clans are splitting apart again_ , Bramblestar sighed.

When Mistystar came out of her den, a dark tabby stood behind her, and his ice-blue eyes seemed to pierce through Bramblestar's fur. "What is it, Bramblestar?" Mistystar asked. After Bramblestar explained what he wanted to do, Mistystar turned to the dark tabby. "Hawkfrost, make sure the camp is safe while I'm gone," the dark tabby nodded, and Bramblestar couldn't help but feel that Hawkfrost looked a little like Tigerstar.

"You seem very familiar," Bramblestar meowed out loud towards Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost twitched his ears.

"Do I?" He asked, and his voice was deep, almost exactly like Tigerstar's. "I don't think we've met before."

"We haven't, you just seemed familiar," Bramblestar then went to follow Mistystar out of camp. Once they got farther away from the camp, Mistystar spoke.

"There is a reason you recognize him," Mistystar meowed.

Curious, Bramblestar meowed, "Why?"

"Because you both share a father," Mistystar explained, and Bramblestar felt anxiety rise through his body. It was as if his body temperature had risen exponentially fast. "Tigerstar was his father, and nobody else but him and I know that." Tallstar was growling behind Bramblestar, and he understood why. Bramblestar had earned his trust, but Hawkfrost was a new character. Someone no one knew. "It's best to keep it a secret," Mistystar meowed. "I didn't know how you would react, but I do know it wouldn't have been the same way I did."

It was almost dusk by the time the leaders got to Shadowclan and they were able to talk to Blackstar.

 _All the leaders in one place, this is good,_ Bramblestar thought.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Blackstar asked.

"I want to first speak about what happened to Thunderclan last night," Bramblestar meowed. He explained the attack that had happened the night before. "I wanted to get the other leaders to help and bring their warriors to Thunderclan territory to the abandoned twoleg nest. Storm said that's where she saw a large group of cats, and it stank of Bloodclan." The other leaders nodded, and agreed to send warriors. "Another thing I want to address is the situation with Bloodclan. We still don't know the strength of their force, and we don't know how they fight. So I thought of a strategy.

"Instead, I want to try ambushes placed so that once the battle starts, a new, fresh group of cats can join the fight. Do we agree?" No one denied the plan, so Bramblestar went to his final thought he needed to bring up. "We also need to host a gathering," Bramblestar meowed and each leader looked at him in surprise. "Not many clan cats these days know what a gathering is. We need to celebrate our survival here, even if Bloodclan is hindering our progress. At first, Storm and I thought we could use the island, but only Riverclan cats can swim."

Then Tallstar spoke. "We could use the forest in our territory as neutral ground," he suggested. "It's not marshy there, so every cat will be dry, and there is plenty of room for all the clans."

"Then it's settled," Blackstar meowed, "Unless Mistystar doesn't agree." The three leaders turned their heads towards the dark gray she-cat, and she shrugged.

"Even if I wanted to disagree, it's three against one. I vote that that shall be our gathering place." Mistystar twitched her whiskers. "If only the island was accessible by all the clans."

The meeting didn't take as long, and Blackstar then meowed, "You can sleep here for the night. We have plenty of room, and it's probably been a long journey for Bramblestar here." Blackstar smiled at Bramblestar, who only thanked him for his hospitality. The other leaders agreed, and they were led to a small den on the other side of camp, close to the entrance.

The den now smelled of heather, a tiny stench of fish, and Bramblestar knew he brought the smell of the forest. Closing his eyes, he let his tired and fatigued body rest.

Bramblestar opened his eyes to the dark forest again. Growling, he padded through the forest, and heard another cat behind him. When he turned around, a pale-ginger she-cat with amber eyes had been following him.

"I see you met your half-brother," the she-cat snickered.

Bramblestar remembered hearing her name whispered through Starclan. "Mapleshade," he growled. "What do you want?"

"Same thing as you, revenge." Mapleshade stared playfully at Bramblestar. "Don't lie, you want revenge on the clan cats who stared at you like Tigerstar. For only thinking you'd become him. Who would've thought you actually would?" Mapleshade was referring to the lives Tigerstar gave to Bramblestar.

Anger had risen in Bramblestar, but he choked it down. "Get out of here before I shred you," Bramblestar whispered.

"I know you would," Mapleshade seemed to challenge Bramblestar. "Good bye, _Tigerstar_ ," Mapleshade sneered, putting emphasis on Tigerstar's name.

Before Bramblestar could turn around to slice the she-cats ear, he had already woken up…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow me! It's really appreciated!_


	8. 7: Alliance

Storm couldn't wait to get her claws on Scar. The feeling of his life ebbing away from under her paws made her wish the mock fight in her head was real. That Scar's blood would stain her paws. Storm's revenge would come within time, she would hope anyways.

After that battle, Storm's dreams were filled with blood, tears, and anger. But Storm knew she would go to any lengths to have Scar die beneath her own claws. It took so much just to forget Scar after he had killed Thrush, to move on in her life. Now, not one cat knew how shattered Storm's mind really was. And it only took a few seconds to completely ruin what used to be a loving personality.

"I want Graystripe and Fernwhisker to take out a hunting patrol with two other cats," Storm meowed. Fernwhisker nodded, and quickly rushed off with Graystripe as they searched for two other cats. Shardfeather padded up to Storm.

"The cat who killed your mother," Shardfeather began, "who was he?"

Storm's chest swelled with anger, and she felt her pelt begin to heat up. "His name was Scar, and he's the largest reason I hate Bloodclan now. I don't care about Scourge as much as the clans do, I hate Scar." Shardfeather nodded.

"It's your decision," Shardfeather meowed. "Thrush died because it was his choice," Shardfeather quoted Storm, and Storm froze. "But sometimes, you have to realize that everything is not under your control." Shardfeather looked directly at Storm. "Things can happen, and I can't blame you for hating Scar. But Thunderclan has noticed that you are losing your mind. You aren't who I thought you were." Storm couldn't raise her gaze to the gray tom.

"You aren't as strong as I thought you would be," Shardfeather continued. "Maybe I should've gone with my brother back home."

"Maybe you should've!" Storm snapped, and saw the hurt in Shardfeather's green gaze. After realizing what she had said, Storm ran, leaving the clan cats in the hollow staring after her. Shardfeather's hurt gaze was the last one Storm saw on her way out of the tunnel, and into the green forest.

Storm didn't know how long she had been gone from the camp. Feelings had arisen after the conversation with Shardfeather, and Storm knew she was broken, torn until there was nothing left of her stable mind. _He's right, I'm more broken than I think I am,_ Storm conceded. _I thought that Shardfeather would make my life better. I do love him, not as much as Thrush, but I loved him. Can I actually…?_ Storm didn't have any answers, and certainly plenty of questions.

The smell of a cat brought Storm back to her senses, and she dropped into the hunter's crouch. Aware that her long fur had dropped over her right eye, Storm gazed into the forest, pinpointing the location of the cat. _Why do I always meet with random cats whenever I leave Bramblestar's side?_ Storm thought irritably. Taking another sniff, a calico tom appeared from the bushes behind her, and Storm turned around to stare directly into his gaze.

"So I was right," the tom meowed thoughtfully. "The clans have come."

"Who are you?" Storm growled. "How do you know about the clans?"

"My name? Isn't it common courtesy that you give your name first?" The tom countered, and Storm realized this cat was a lot like Riokotzu. A smooth tongue that can manipulate directly from the start.

"I would, but it's also common courtesy to say your name first to whoever you scared," Storm growled.

The tom sighed, and he smiled. "She-cats can be so annoying," he chuckled. "My name is Sol. I am here to see the leader of Thunderclan, Bramblestar, was it?"

"Why would a rogue like you want to know?" Storm meowed.

"Why do you want to kill a cat named Scar?" Sol countered.

 _How does he know?_ Storm thought to herself, but she didn't bother asking the calico cat anything. "You really want to see Bramblestar? Then I will take you to him," Storm turned around, and padded away, the calico cat following her step for step. _I don't like him,_ Storm thought as she remembered that gaze of Sol's. _He's too sly and manipulative. Almost like Riokotzu…_ That's when Storm noticed the calico cat was limping on one leg. "What happened to you?" Storm asked.

Sol looked at his leg. "Injury that happened a long time ago." That was all he said, and Storm snorted. _Probably did something stupid, because that limp is slight, and it's barely there. Sol might've fought a cat, but he doesn't look like a fighter._ Storm kept this in her memory, and as they got closer to the camp, Storm could smell more cats. Scents rushed her, and she smelled all four clans.

Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan had arrived to help beat Bloodclan, and Storm knew her revenge would come pretty soon.

As soon as Storm padded through the entrance, the four leaders were standing in the middle of the clearing. Which wasn't much of a clearing and more of an enigmatic maze that seemed impossible to traverse. "So many cats," Sol whispered. _Yeah, you noticed that, didn't you?_ Storm had to hold back the retort, and kept padding through the mass of cats.

Appearing before the four leaders, Bramblestar asked, "Who is this?" The other three leaders stared at Sol in curiosity. Storm noted the anger in Bramblestar's eyes, but couldn't tell if they were directed at Sol, or was from the life Tigerstar gave to Bramblestar. Whatever it was, Bramblestar still held that blazing anger.

"My name is Sol," the calico replied. "I am here to see how the clans are doing."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "How do you know the clans?" He asked, and each leader looked at Sol with even more curiosity than before.

"It's not important. I'd have to talk about my life story, and it seems you're preparing for war," Sol noted as he looked around the mass of cats. "Bloodclan, I presume?" When Blackstar nodded, Sol continued. "Good luck in your fight. You're going to need it." Sol was looking at Storm as he said the last line, but none of the clan leaders noticed. Leaving the group behind, Storm went towards her den to scent two cats. Shardfeather.

And Soulraven.

At first, Storm didn't pad in, and instead, listened to what they were talking about.

"You deserve a mate," Soulraven was meowing to Shardfeather. "But does she deserve you?"

"She does," Shardfeather argued. "I just wish she could see that. I don't want her to get hurt because all she wants is revenge. I also told her something I shouldn't have…" Shardfeathers voice seemed to fade into a whisper. Storm felt a gut wrenching feeling that she may have caused her mate more pain than she thought.

"What did you say?" Soulraven asked.

"I had said that she wasn't who I thought she was," Shardfeather meowed. "I even repeated something she had said, that things aren't always under your control, and told her that I probably should've left with you when you left." Storm heard Soulraven gasp in surprise. Shardfeather sounded distant, defeated, and Storm didn't know how to react.

"You shouldn't have said that one," Soulraven growled. "She may take it as a sign that you don't love her."

"I understand that, and I hope she realizes that I do still love her," Shardfeather meowed. Now Shardfeather had almost choked on the words, and Storm felt guilt rise in her mind. _What have I done?_ Storm thought. _Do I go inside?_ The guilt didn't leave her, and Storm knew she would have to face Shardfeather sooner or later. Better to get it over with than wait and have Shardfeather hate her.

Storm padded in, surprising the brothers. In the light, they looked almost identical other than their eye color. "I do realize that," Storm meowed towards the green eyed cat. "I do realize you still love me, Shardfeather." Shardfeather's hurt gaze towards Storm changed to a look of acceptance. "I apologize for what I said earlier," Storm continued, and Soulraven's glare, that started with a burning hatred, even turned to acceptance. "Can you forgive me?" Storm asked Shardfeather.

Shardfeather gave the apology a few heart-beats thought, and Storm thought he wouldn't accept it. Storm now felt sick to her stomach with worry. _He's my only link! Shardfeather is the only one who can put my shattered mind back together!_ Storm knew little of her own mind, which was filled with anger and a desire for revenge. But she knew that Shardfeather might be the only one to put it back together.

By now, Soulraven was even staring at his brother for an answer. Curiosity and sadness had filled Storm's mind now, and she didn't want Shardfeather to leave her alone. Storm was used to his company, his warm fur every night they lay together. Every time they left the camp at dusk to watch the sun set, and have the water lap at their own paws. Every time they kissed under the moonlight. Storm didn't want to leave that life behind.

Storm hadn't noticed that Shardfeather was padding up to her in her worry of his absence. When Storm did realize the gray cat move, she looked up, and realized she was actually crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and emotion was filling her.

Then she felt them. Shardfeathers lips against hers. The warmth of his fur, and Storm felt his tail bring her closer. Hearing a little gasp from Soulraven, Storm would say she had to agree. Storm wanted to be next to Shardfeather for a long time, and if this was a sign of forgiveness, Storm wanted to be forgiven.

After what felt like a moon, Shardfeather finally broke off. "I can always forgive you," he whispered in her ear. "I just don't want to see you hurt in your desire."

"I know," Storm meowed. "I really am sorry." Soulraven gave a slight smile at the couple's happiness, and padded out of the den.

Another smell overcame Shardfeather's, but Storm ignored it. She knew who it was, because they had met not too long ago.

At the edge of Storm's vision was a pale-ginger she-cat, who glared at her with more hatred than Bramblestar's own. Storm knew no one could see her, but what the pale ginger she-cat mouthed was something Storm would never want to hear.

 _You are a cursed cat, Storm. First your mate. Then your mother. How would you feel if Shardfeather died next?_

Storm looked away from the pale-ginger she-cat, not wanting to hear any more of what she had to say. Storm took to the comfort of Shardfeather, and wanted to drink in more of his scent. But the ginger she-cat didn't seem to leave.

 _I can lift your curse,_ the she-cat meowed towards Storm. _All you have to do, is kill you leader four times over._

 _Go away,_ Storm mouthed to the she-cat. _You aren't worth my time, Mapleshade._

Mapleshade smiled. _Alright, have it your way. Remember, it's your decision._

Storm wanted to hiss at Mapleshade, but refrained from doing so. After waiting multiple heart-beats, Storm stood up, feeling happier than she had ever been. _I have been forgiven,_ Storm smiled. _Hopefully, Shardfeather can help me with my problems…_

"I'll be back," Storm meowed. "I need to speak to the leaders that are here."

Shardfeather smiled back, "I should go find my brother." Before he padded out, he meowed to her, "by the way, your long fur is in front of your eye again." Storm chuckled and they both split apart.

"Maybe I like it this way!" Storm called to Shardfeather, and put her paw up to put more of her long fur in front of her eye. Shardfeather noticed, gave a last snicker, and padded over to where Soulraven was talking to a few cats. Storm padded over to the four leaders who were still talking to the calico male.

 _Why is he still here?_ Storm thought bitterly. _This isn't going to end well._

Sol was quietly grooming himself while the leaders finalized the attack plans.

"So, we fight them tonight?" Mistystar asked.

"The final battle to end it all," Bramblestar agreed.

"We will win," Blackstar meowed.

"You bet we will," Tallstar growled.

"Then it's settled," Bramblestar meowed. "We attack tonight, and we will win."

Storm padded up to Bramblestar, and he seemed to look more like Tigerstar every day. His fur was a little darker, and a small scar had split his ear at some point. It wasn't as big as Tigerstar's, but it was noticeable if you looked. Bramblestar's amber eyes even seemed a little darker, but the hatred behind them seemed to have subsided for the time being.

"Get our cats ready Storm," Bramblestar meowed, his voice even deeper. "Get Leafpool to check all of our injured, and any who can fight will come with us tonight." Storm nodded, and quickly padded towards the medicine den where she noticed a short-furred, black cat pad out.

"It was nice to meet you, Leafpool!" the black cat meowed, padding past Storm. Confused, Storm padded in. Leafpool almost jumped.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked, focused on her herbs, although she was barely touching them.

"Bramblestar wants you to make sure that our cats can fight," Storm explained. "And to treat any who are injured who can't fight tonight."

"So, it's tonight that we retaliate," Leafpool muttered, still barely touching her herbs. "A full moon rises tonight. Bramblestar wants the clans to host the gathering again, where cats gather on the night of the full moon. Looks like we're doing that tonight, but in a different way. A way where the clans can assert their freedom and finally destroy what holds us together. The threat of Bloodclan." Leafpool turned to her herb store. "I better do what Bramblestar wants, before the worst comes out of him." Storm agreed, and left Leafpool alone.

Padding out of the den, Storm saw a ginger she-cat in the center of the clearing. Her amber eyes staring directly at Storm.

 _Soon, your life will crumble into nothing but a few scraps of bone…_ Mapleshade's voice filled Storm's mind. _Soon, you will be nothing but a torn and shattered piece of your former self. You already know what that feels like, don't you?_

Storm did her best to ignore Mapleshade, but the words kept echoing in her mind.

 _You already know what that feels like, don't you?_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to comment/review! Don't forget to also follow me and read my other stories, especially if you haven't read Warriors Book 1: Broken and Warriors Book 2: Shattered!_


	9. 8: Reflection

Bramblestar hid in the dark of the night, his dark tabby fur blending in well with the darkness. Behind him were multiple rows of cats, and right beside him were three leaders. Each presented to Starclan, each who had received nine lives, and who had led their clans through the darkest times.

Yet all the dark tabby could think about was finally killing Scourge. For all the pain the small black cat had caused, for all the loss the clans faced. All because Scourge and Tigerstar teamed together to destroy the last of the clans. What Tigerstar was presented with, was death by Bramblestar's own claws. And Bramblestar didn't even remember if he liked the kill or not. Back then, Bramblestar was sick of always tasting blood. But it was good to finally rid himself of Tigerstar.

And it wasn't even permanent. Tigerstar came back, just to destroy the clans with the dark forest cats. Bramblestar didn't know how many dark forest cats there were, but he knew one thing. If he fell, Thunderclan and all the other clans will fall to the dark forest.

"Are we ready?" Tallstar whispered, his fur rippling with anger. The mass of cats that had gathered to destroy Bloodclan were there, waiting to strike against the ones who had practically enslaved them.

"I think we are," Bramblestar smiled. "All our cats are ready to avenge those who had died during the battle. To avenge the ones that died of sickness, to kill those who don't deserve the lives they had gotten from us. The evil in these cats is tremendous, but our resolve is larger." Bramblestar turned to the mass of cats. "We are ready!" He shouted. Not one cat moved, but Bramblestar could see the smiles of those who wanted to get rid of Bloodclan. "Then we-"

"Wait," a cat padded through the bushes directly in front of the army.

Bramblestar turned to the cat, as did the other three leaders. A pair of frosty blue eyes looked directly at Bramblestar, and at first, Bramblestar thought it was Hawkfrost. But he was presented with Hawkfrost earlier, who was actually behind Mistystar, ready to give the order of attack.

"Who are you?" Bramblestar growled.

"I was hoping you'd remember me," the tom meowed. "It's Riokotzu." Bramblestar was surprised, he remembered how Riokotzu didn't come with the clans to keep an eye on Bloodclan, and he felt safer with the forest he lived in.

"What are you doing here?" Bramblestar padded up to the tom. "I thought you were going to stay back at highstones." Riokotzu shook his head.

"No, I couldn't," he sighed. "Once the twolegs started to tear down the forest, Bloodclan left. They followed you here, and I didn't follow until the twolegs tore up my home. Remembering what you had said, I decided to see if I could come and join you. But you must realize that Bloodclan might be waiting for you. Because that's what they want."

"What do you mean?" Blackstar growled.

"I mean," Riokotzu hissed, "beyond these trees, is that abandoned twoleg nest. But that isn't abandoned anymore, and is filled with cats who have known this area. They are waiting for you to attack." Riokotzu's eyes were serious. "They know exactly the size of all the clans put together, and know the best way to destroy all of you. They know Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan strengths by heart. I would've come earlier, but I heard of an attack on Thunderclan. Scourge's plan was about complete. He needed to weaken Thunderclan first, and he measured your strength using a few cats." Riokotzu looked towards the twoleg nest. "Although, I wonder why he didn't just get rid of you. It would've been so easy…"

Bramblestar felt anger rush through his entire body. "So that's what the attack was for?" He growled. "A test of our strength? So he's expecting us…"

"We can't just stop the attack," Mistystar hissed. "All of us have been waiting to take the fight to Bloodclan. To _destroy_ them!" Mistystar's eyes showed something Bramblestar hadn't seen in the leader's eyes before.

Riokotzu padded up to them, and Mistystar stayed in her battle crouch. "You're going to have to delay," Riokotzu meowed. "Or else you won't live to see Bloodclan fall." Bramblestar turned around to see Driftpaw and Moonpaw. _I wonder if Blackstar gave them their warrior names…_ Bramblestar thought, and let Driftpaw speak.

"He's probably right," Driftpaw meowed. "If you think about it, the force that attacked us wasn't large. In fact, compared to the entirety of Bloodclan, that was more like a large patrol. We should do as Riokotzu asks," Driftpaw's meow was determined.

"Fine," Blackstar conceded, his meow sounded tired. "Driftbranch, Moonshine, get our cats ready to head back." Blackstar turned to the other leaders. "Do as Riokotzu says, it might be best, until we can measure the size of the force of Bloodclan. By the way, Bramblestar," Blackstar turned to the dark tabby leader, "if you want us to, we could stay on your territory to help defend against Bloodclan if needed."

"It's alright, we have enough cats to defend ourselves," Bramblestar turned to the red tom. "Are you coming with us, Riokotzu?" He asked.

Riokotzu looked around, and nodded. "I will," He meowed. "You helped me, the least I could do is join you. I miss having cats around, get's boring." Riokotzu padded next to Storm, who looked a little happier at not having to attack Bloodclan. Although Bramblestar didn't understand why.

"So, we delay the attack?" Tallstar growled, his eyes betrayed his unhappiness, as did the twitch of his whiskers.

"Looks to be that way," Mistystar sighed. "We have the plan ready, but if Bloodclan really are waiting for us beyond that hill, then we could possibly lose. I don't think any of us want to have that." Bramblestar nodded in agreement, and the leaders shouted back to their own cats.

"Let's get out of here," Bramblestar meowed. "Bloodclan are apparently waiting for us on the other side, so instead, we are going to have them come to us!" Some of the cats looked displeasured at the turn of events, but no one made a comment. _It's better to get out of here and come up with a plan…_ Bramblestar thought. _Maybe I'll have a few cats go in and check out the strength of Bloodclan…_

Bramblestar padded back towards the camp, and the other three leaders padded up to him. Blackstar spoke first. "Shall the clans meet tomorrow night for the first gathering?" Blackstar asked.

"I think we should," Bramblestar meowed. "It's a good chance for the new cats to actually be at a gathering. We can also have a little celebration of our alliance against Bloodclan." Mistystar and Tallstar nodded in agreement, and with that, the three leaders left Bramblestar to take care of his own clan.

Riokotzu followed Storm and Silverpelt closely. _Probably still isn't used to so many cats,_ Bramblestar guessed, and led his clanmates into the stone hollow. Leaping to the top, he shouted, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the highledge for a clan meeting!" Each cat did as asked, and gathered beneath Bramblestar. Only one cat went back to their den, and that was Forest, Swift's mate. _I'm not surprised,_ Bramblestar thought as he watched the older tom pad into the den. _After the death of Swift, he was probably wanting revenge. With this turn of events, he's probably angry…_

"Tomorrow night," Bramblestar started, "the clan leaders have agreed to host our first gathering since before the battle of Lionclan and Tigerclan!" Bramblestar almost said Tigerstar, but held back. "This means that all four clans will gather in a neutral area in the forest territory of Windclan! It is so far, the best place to host a gathering!" Some of the cats meowed in agreement, and Bramblestar was surprised that he didn't hear Sandstorm giving a shout. _Wait, Sandstorm is still missing,_ Bramblestar realized, and then he meowed, "Meeting dismissed." Jumping down the stone steps of highledge, he searched for Riokotzu.

 _I must speak to him! If he knows what happened to Sandstorm…_ Bramblestar found the reddish-brown cat near the edge of the clearing, steering well clear of the clan cats. _It'll be awhile before he gets used to so many cats again…_ Bramblestar padded up to the tom.

"I have a question for you about Bloodclan," Bramblestar meowed.

Riokotzu narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Did Bloodclan capture a pale-ginger she-cat?" Bramblestar asked. His heart began to pump a little faster as Riokotzu spoke.

"I saw them take a pale-ginger cat into the twoleg nest," Riokotzu explained. "One of them, from what I heard, said something about a prisoner and one of their cats was killed on the territory that Thunderclan was on. Whoever had died was apparently important, and I heard that whatever that was, prompted Scourge to attack Thunderclan a few days before they were supposed to." Riokotzu looked over to the medicine den, and his gaze kept moving. "How are your cats coming along?" He asked.

 _Why is he changing the subject?_ Bramblestar thought bitterly, and unsheathed his claws into the stone. "We're doing fine," Bramblestar caught sight of Sol, the calico male. So did Riokotzu, whose fur was bristling slightly. "You know him?" Bramblestar asked.

"I think I do," Riokotzu's blue eyes stayed on the calico tom. "I've seen him before, I'm pretty sure I have. But when? Maybe… No, he wasn't with Bloodclan." Then Riokotzu's eyes widened in realization.

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked.

"It's that limp," Riokotzu meowed. "Remember when I told you how the cats who took care of me died? When I went to leave and another cat had come to attack me?" Bramblestar nodded, thinking he knew exactly where it was going. "I think I might have caused that the night they had died… I think whoever he is, he was there when they had died." Riokotzu sniffed the air slightly. "I recognize his scent from that night. It was definitely him."

Bramblestar stared at Riokotzu. "What're you going to do?" He asked.

"Nothing," Riokotzu replied. "I don't even have specific proof he killed them. But I did meet him that night, and his leg is a dead giveaway. I'm not here for revenge against him though, I want revenge on Bloodclan for killing Sky." Riokotzu went to pad away, before Bramblestar spoke again.

"You're permanently staying, right?" Bramblestar asked.

Riokotzu stopped, and pondered the question before turning to Bramblestar. "I think I will," he replied, keeping his frosty gaze on Bramblestar. "Why do you ask?"

Bramblestar smiled. "I thought that, with all your help with our fight against Bloodclan, that if you were permanently staying, you could have a warrior name."

"You'd do that?"

"I would," Bramblestar meowed. "You have been a true friend to the clans, especially when you gave cats like Fireheart and I shelter. You helped save the clans." Riokotzu nodded.

"I accept then," he meowed. "When do you host the ceremony?"

"Well, right now is good," Bramblestar meowed. "It still seems most of the cats are in camp, and with all the chatter about the gathering, I would like to introduce more cats among our ranks." After Riokotzu nodded and licked his chest in embarrassment, Bramblestar smiled and padded back up to the highledge. He started his meeting call again, and waited for the cats to come back out of their dens.

"As you all know, Riokotzu has joined our ranks as a Thunderclan member," Bramblestar meowed. "I would like to thank him for the hospitality he gave Fireheart and I when we brought our clanmates to the old forest. My gift to him is a place among our warriors!" Everyone gave a cheer, and Bramblestar waited until the cheering died down. "Riokotzu," he meowed to the red tom, and also noticed the evil glare that Sol was giving Riokotzu. _They must know each other_ , Bramblestar thought as he continued. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Riokotzu's blue eyes stayed steady as he meowed, "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I grant you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Slyheart. In honor of your ability to survive without the ability to hunt or to fight." Bramblestar smiled at the cat, and touched noses with him. Padding back, he meowed, "You are now a warrior in the eyes of Starclan. May Starclan light your path." Everyone started to cheer, except for Sol, who Bramblestar had to admit, Sol seemed a bit suspicious. Especially with Riokotzu's story.

Padding up to Sol, Bramblestar meowed, "You seem angry at someone," and pointed with his tail toward the newly named warrior.

"I'm not," Sol meowed, his voice smooth, and Bramblestar actually wanted to believe him. "Just lost in my thoughts." Sol's green eyes met Bramblestar's, and he wanted to just claw the calico across the face. _He's lying, it's almost as if he's developed the same skills as Slyheart!_ Bramblestar just shrugged and padded away towards his den, and sat next to Silverpelt.

"I hope Rosepaw can start training again soon," Silverpelt whispered to Bramblestar.

"So do I," Bramblestar meowed, putting his tail around Silverpelt. Lifting his paw to his ear, he forgot that he gave Dustpaw the flower. That was when he felt a tear in his ear he hadn't noticed before. _What in the name of Starclan? When did I get that?_ Bramblestar lifted his paw again, and pretended to groom himself while he was actually getting a better check at his ear.

 _This is weird,_ Bramblestar thought as he felt the tear, the scar that would be permanently there. _I haven't had an injury to my ear like this. Not even when I fought that white cat… It's almost as if…_ Bramblestar looked outside, where the sun was setting far into the distance. Padding into his nest, Silverpelt curled up next to him. Closing his eyes, Bramblestar hoped he would open them to the sun and brightness of Starclan.

He was close enough…

Opening his amber eyes, Bramblestar awoke to darkened skies and the smell of water, which was right behind him. When he looked into it, Bramblestar almost freaked out. In his reflection, he looked like a carbon copy of Tigerstar. The scar in his ear, the amber eyes were a little darker, portraying Tigerstar's amber eyes.

Even his claws were longer than they usually were when he looked at them. Looking up, he saw the ginger she-cat snickering at him.

"Mapleshade," Bramblestar growled. "What do you want?"

Her amber gaze stared at him playfully. "I'm just having fun with the curse I'm throwing at Thunderclan. You are cursed with Tigerstar's looks, and his actions. But that wasn't my fault. The one that I gave was to Storm." Bramblestar stood on the mud, almost frozen at Storm's name. "The curse I gave her was the curse of revenge. Something will always happen to her that will bring her revenge filled mind back to her. First Swift…" Mapleshade licked her paw, and her gaze flashed back to Bramblestar. "Then Shardfeather."

"You are not going to kill Shardfeather," Bramblestar growled defensively.

"Oh, I won't," Mapleshade giggled. "I don't need to. Maybe you'll do it for me, or maybe someone from Bloodclan can do it." Mapleshade began to fade, and Bramblestar wanted to leap across the raging river and claw her to shreds. To feel her blood cover his muddy paws.

"I guarantee that one day, Bramblestar," Mapleshade meowed, "you will become who you dread most. Say hello to Storm for me, would you?" With that, Mapleshade disappeared, and Bramblestar was on the shore of the river, left staring at his own reflection.

 _Is it possible that no one can stop me?_ Bramblestar thought as he stared into Tigerstar's face, trying not to believe it was his own. The features between him and his father were almost identical. _Will I become Tigerstar?_

As Bramblestar turned around, he saw a dark tabby with ice-blue eyes. A smile across his face.

 _Soon, brother, I will become leader of Riverclan,_ the tabby's voice entered Bramblestar's mind. _Soon, you will lose your leadership. Our father will rise again. Should've joined him when you had the chance._

Bramblestar felt a dark wave crash over him, and he was sucked into the river, left staring at the dark tabby with fear…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to follow/subscribe! Also, don't forget to comment/review! It helps! (How you ask? I don't know, I just like people commenting nice things about my story!)_


	10. 9: Gathering

The rays of the sun seemed to burn through Storm's pelt as she padded along the forest floor. Her paws seemed to carry her directly to the Shadowclan border, and Storm didn't realize until she almost crossed. Storm had still been lost in her thoughts. The one thing she would always think about, was what her future may hold.

 _Mapleshade keeps coming to me in dreams, and Bramblestar is getting worse and worse. I don't actually want to uphold that promise I made…_ Storm took a turn, and turned right, away from the lake. Then she realized Bloodclan was up there, and turned back. _Me versus an army… Not happening,_ Storm kept walking. The scent of two cats dragged her from her thoughts. One was a cat she didn't recognize, but knew it was Shadowclan scent.

The second was Cinderheart.

 _What's Cinderheart doing out here?_ Storm questioned as she stalked forward. Climbing into a tree, she kept her paws light, and gazed around a small clearing. The scent of Thunderclan and Shadowclan themselves was stale. _I really need to send more border patrols this way,_ Storm noted as she spotted Cinderheart.

Both cats seemed to be having a serious talk about something, and Cinderheart's gaze kept averting from the black cat. His fur was long, and his eyes green. _Who is Cinderheart speaking with? And what is she doing out here? She's expecting kits!_ Storm stayed in the tree, angling her ears forward. Storm almost had to strain her ears to be able to hear the conversation.

"-I can't give you them," Cinderheart meowed.

The black cat seemed a little angry, but his voice was perfectly calm. "Look," he meowed, and Storm could tell he was losing a little patience. "Blackstar already knows they are half-clan, and he wants them. I'm here to deliver a message. If it were my choice, I would let you keep them." The black cats eyes seemed to dart from side to side, as if he was expecting an attack.

 _If he does something that can hurt Cinderheart, he should expect to be attacked,_ Storm almost growled. Luckily, her brown pelt hid her in the tree. That's when she caught the scent of more cats. The black cat wasn't alone, and Cinderheart knew this when her ears twitched.

"Why does Blackstar care?" Cinderheart growled. "He isn't getting them."

"You told me so yourself," the black cat meowed, "Bramblestar isn't going to fight for them."

 _Bramblestar knows about this?_ Storm almost wanted to deny the fact, especially from a Shadowclan cat. But if Cinderheart told him that Bramblestar wouldn't fight for them, it was probably true. _Why wasn't I informed of this?_ Storm stalked down the tree, keeping her ears angled toward the conversation.

"You don't need to do this, Shadowpelt," Cinderheart meowed, her voice choking now. A growl had arisen in Cinderheart's meow as well, and Storm didn't want Cinderheart to fight. Especially not now. "If Blackstar wants the kits, have him bring it up tonight at the gathering."

"It's too late," Shadowpelt meowed. "When you give birth to the kits, Blackstar will get them. Let's go," Shadowpelt padded away as three other cats came out of the bushes and followed him. Storm waited until they left before coming into the clearing. Cinderheart was staring after Shadowpelt, her eyes filled with tears.

"I never want to see you again," Cinderheart whispered. Storm felt bad for the pretty she-cat. She deserved more than Shadowpelt could offer.

Storm padded beside Cinderheart, who flinched. "Guess you heard what happened?" Cinderheart growled.

Storm nodded. "Don't let him get to you," Storm meowed. "If Bramblestar won't fight for them, then maybe his clan will." Cinderheart looked at Storm, as Storm looked to the sky. "Kit's belong with their mothers, and you live in Thunderclan. Therefore, your kits belong in Thunderclan. I'm pretty sure most of us would agree, and Bramblestar is still dealing with certain… Issues." Cinderheart gave Storm a appreciative glance, and stood up.

"You'd really do that?" Cinderheart asked.

"I would," Storm meowed. "Thunderclan is my family now, and that means your kits are part of my family. Let's head back to the stone hollow, I'm pretty sure Bramblestar is going to say who's going to the gathering." Standing up, Storm padded behind Cinderheart.

"When did you find out that my mate was from another clan?" Cinderheart asked, who had averted her gaze away from Storm.

"I didn't," Storm meowed. "I only found out when I smelled two cats. You and him. Then I smelled the others. I waited to make sure you weren't in any immediate danger, and they left. So, I didn't know until then." Cinderheart muttered something that Storm didn't catch, but Storm ignored it. Cinderheart was having enough trouble with her life as it was.

It took awhile to get back to camp, but when they got back, Bramblestar was calling the cats who were going. Storm already knew she was, since she was told that all deputies go unless they are sick or injured. So she didn't pay attention to the cats being called. Instead, her thoughts drifted back to Mapleshade, and what was going on around her.

 _Something bad is coming to the clans_ , Storm could sense the danger getting closer. _It's bigger than Bloodclan, or the threat that just Tigerstar is causing Bramblestar. Something much bigger… And I don't think we'll survive. Especially with Mapleshade, I know she is a part of something bigger. Something that I have been caught in._

Storm padded into her den and crawled into her nest. Closing her eyes, she just wanted to have one dream, where she didn't have to be haunted by memories. Or by Mapleshade…

When Storm woke up, she smiled. There were no dreams, no signs, and she felt the warmth of Shardfeather next to her. _He must've come in after I fell asleep,_ Storm decided, and stood up, leaving Shardfeather to grunt when his tail fell to the floor. His face had hit the nest, and he bolted awake. Shardfeather's green eyes held a quick flash of fear until he looked at Storm and sighed.

Twitching her whiskers in amusement, Storm licked Shardfeather's ear. "You ready to go to the gathering tonight?" Storm asked, and excitement filled her chest. Her first gathering and she would be deputy of Thunderclan.

"Everyone!" Bramblestar's voice echoed outside the den. "Let's hurry up! And someone wake up Storm and Shardfeather!" Bramblestar's voice contained laughter as Dustpaw entered the den.

"We're coming," Storm meowed to Dustpaw, and he nodded, leaving quickly. "Let's get going before Bramblestar gets angry." Storm padded out of the den, and Shardfeather quickly got up to catch up with Storm. Quickly, Storm followed Bramblestar out of the hollow, and multiple other cats did as well.

Catching up with Silverpelt, Storm asked, "How do you feel?"

Silverpelt's whiskers twitched, and Storm didn't understand why.

"Is something wrong?" Storm asked.

"He looks so much like his father," Silverpelt meowed. "I only saw his father once, but I remember perfectly what his father looked like. The dark amber eyes, even that scar on his ear." Storm noticed the scar as well, and turned her head back to Silverpelt. "I already know that the others can feel Bramblestar change. They know it, they can feel his change, even if they only notice indirectly. I'm pretty sure Blackstar noticed when they had the meeting." Silverpelt drew her gaze towards Storm. "What do you think?"

Storm pondered the thought. "We both know Bramblestar is cursed," Storm meowed, recalling specific facts. "With each life he loses, he seems to change, but not too drastically. At least, not with his physical body itself. I mean, that scar on his ear is slight, but not as big as Tigerstars." Storm recalled Tigerstar's actual looks, before he fled from Bloodclan after Scourge tried to kill him. "It's mainly his mood," Storm continued. "He seems to barely control himself now, as if he wants to kill every time he sees another cat."

"Hopefully, he beats Tigerstar," Silverpelt sighed. "I just want my old mate back." Storm didn't know how to respond, and luckily, Silverpelt moved ahead to pad next to the dark tabby. _I agree,_ Storm thought as her gaze rested on Thunderclan's leader. _If he can't beat Tigerstar, I promised to kill him. I don't really want to uphold the promise, but I at least owe Bramblestar a promise I should be able to keep. He gave me a family…_

Storm shoved the thought out of her head. She should be excited for the gathering, not thinking about thoughts that could jeopardize her very own, fragile mind. Storm knew her mind was fragile now, and that it was Mapleshade's fault that it was that way. The curses Mapleshade kept bringing into the clans. Especially with Storm.

Everything was forgotten when they got to the neutral ground where the gathering would be held. A large amount of scents filled the air, all from the different clans. Storm felt lost in a maze with the amount of scents, and felt claustrophobic, although there was enough room to move around.

Bramblestar had jumped onto one of the low branches of a tree, where the other three leaders were waiting. Three deputies were standing under their respective leaders. Foxpelt of Windclan, Hawkfrost of Riverclan, and a tom that Storm didn't recognize. Padding up, she sat down under Bramblestar, and watched as the cats had gathered. Some shared tongues while others were telling stories. A few elders who had survived talked about the old forest. Although the Windclan elders seemed to stay away from the others. The only others there were were the Shadowclan and Riverclan elders. Who seemed to feel a bit awkward as they spoke their stories.

The apprentices were also boasting about who had better skills, except for a Riverclan apprentice, who sat at the edge of the clearing, speaking to no one. Hawkfrost had noticed to, but ignored the apprentice. Storm had the urge to claw Hawkfrost's ear, but held back, and quickly walked over to Dustpaw.

"Hey Dustpaw," Storm whispered, and Dustpaw's gaze snapped to Storm instantly.

"Something wrong, Storm?" Dustpaw asked.

"Actually, yes," Storm meowed, slightly pointing to the edge of the clearing. Looking back, Hawkfrost was fixated with talking to the Shadowclan deputy about their warriors. "I want you to talk to that apprentice by the edge of the clearing," Storm meowed. "That apprentice probably needs someone to talk to, and I thought it would be nice if you got to know some apprentices."

"Okay, I'll do that," Dustpaw meowed, padding away.

Storm padded back up under Bramblestar, and Hawkfrost still had his attention drawn towards the Shadowclan deputy. Above them, the leaders were conversing on how exciting it was to finally have a gathering. Although three of the leaders were newly appointed. Tallstar also seemed happier since the night before when they were set to attack Bloodclan but were stopped by Slyheart.

"I think you should start our first gathering at the lake, Bramblestar," Tallstar meowed. "You were the one to actually save the clans. You helped bring Windclan out of Bloodclan territory and told us of a place we could stay instead of trying to take the old forest back. It's obvious you should lead our first gathering."

"Fine," Bramblestar chuckled. "But remember, I screw up, I blame you." Tallstar gave a smile, and Bramblestar padded as close to the edge of the branch so that all the cats could see him. "To all those cats out there today," Bramblestar started, and soon the noise died down, "I would like to celebrate our new home. This gathering is a great place to start, and soon, we will also be rid of Bloodclan!" All the cats started to cheer, and Bramblestar waited until the noise died down again. "Tonight, we celebrate our new warriors, cats, kits, elders, and everyone who survived. But tonight, we also mourn the loss of those that died during the great loss, to those who fought against Tigerstar and Scourge. They are our true saviors!

"We will start this gathering with each clan leader giving news, just like it should be. Then all our cats can start to converse with each other." Bramblestar looked at the other leaders, then back to the clan cats. "Thunderclan will go first," he meowed. "I would like to name off two apprentices that have joined Thunderclan. One can't come tonight, as she is injured. But I would like to present Dustpaw. The one who can't come is my daughter, Rosepaw!"

The clan cats cheered the names, and Storm noticed Dustpaw puff out his chest. As she looked at the Riverclan apprentice, she realized that the Riverclan apprentice was snickering, and Dustpaw almost started laughing. The Riverclan apprentice was definitely a she-cat. _Oh, Starclan, don't let them fall in love!_ Storm prayed, regretting sending Dustpaw to the lonely apprentice.

"I would also like to present my deputy, Storm!" Bramblestar shouted, and everyone's eyes landed on Storm. She looked out as they all started to cheer, but heard a few of them mutter something. One she caught was "How can she be deputy, if she doesn't have a warrior name?" Storm didn't really care, because other cats opinions were their own. Although Storm did know that she shouldn't have been deputy without an apprentice.

Bramblestar finished by saying how Thunderclan and Windclan were able to force the badgers out of their territory and by saying that the clan was fine now. That they would soon be ready to destroy Bloodclan. Mistystar padded up.

"I would like to present Hawkfrost as my deputy," Mistystar meowed, and a lot of cats seemed to stay silent. Even Storm noticed why they had stopped. Hawkfrost's dark tabby pelt made him look a lot like Tigerstar, and the only difference between the two was that Hawkfrost had ice-blue eyes. But Storm cheered only to be polite. Hawkfrost didn't even take notice.

Mistystar had nothing much to report, and Tallstar presented his deputy, Foxpelt. _Tallstar's growing old,_ Storm noted. _Foxpelt might become leader soon, and I wouldn't be surprised._ The last leader to speak was Blackstar.

"I present my deputy, Needlewhisker," Blackstar meowed. Then Blackstar turned towards Bramblestar. "I would also like to ask for something from Thunderclan." Bramblestar turned to Blackstar curiously, and Storm felt her heart drop. _He's going to ask for the kits!_

"What do you want, Blackstar?" Storm could tell Bramblestar was trying to sound friendly, but if Bramblestar knew about the kits of Cinderheart's, then Storm would know why he sounded like he was holding himself back.

"One of your queen's kits are going to be half-clan," Blackstar meowed. "I would like to have them when they are born." Storm looked up to her leader expectantly, and saw the anger blaze in Bramblestar's eyes.

"No," Bramblestar meowed calmly. "They belong in their mother's clan. That is where they stay." Storm realized that not one of the Thunderclan cats in the clearing was Cinderheart. _He chose to leave her behind for that reason, probably…_ Storm guessed.

"Alright Bramblestar," Blackstar growled. "Once we are done with Bloodclan, expect us to take those kits."

Bramblestar kept his gaze steadily on the Shadowclan leader. "You really want to risk the lives of your cats, just for some kits? Who aren't even _born_ yet?" Blackstar nodded. "I would say you are worse than Tigerstar to steal kits, but at least you haven't stooped down as low as murder to do so." Storm heard Tallstar and Mistystar whispering by the base of the tree, as they had jumped down.

"What's Blackstar thinking? This isn't the time to ask for kits who are half-clan!" Mistystar hissed quietly. Tallstar nodded, and they both looked back up. "Blackstar, stop harassing Thunderclan's leader!" Mistystar meowed. "This is a time for peace, not empty threats!" Then Mistystar sighed. "Bramblestar is right, kits belong in their mother's clan." Blackstar growled, and leaped down to the forest floor.

Turning to Bramblestar, he hissed, "This isn't over!" Blackstar padded over towards a black cat with green eyes. _Shadowpelt,_ Storm almost growled loudly, and Bramblestar jumped down next to her.

"It's getting so much harder to control," He hissed, looking over towards Blackstar.

"I would understand," Storm meowed. "Didn't you say that you weren't going to fight over the kits?"

Bramblestar's gaze softened. "I did, until I realized they are Fireheart's kin." Bramblestar held a certain knowledge that he wasn't going to tell outright. "I owe so much to Fireheart," Bramblestar continued. "He trained me, and although he stopped believing in me at one point, he came back to help. Fireheart died saving the clans as well. The least I could do to thank him is keep his kin within Thunderclan." Bramblestar padded away, and Storm was left to wonder what the real reason was as to why he wanted to keep the kits.

 _He's lying to me, that much I know,_ Storm narrowed her gaze, and a cat padded up to her without her noticing.

"Hey," it was Shadowclan's deputy, Needlewhisker. "How's your deputyship?"

Storm turned to him, meowing, "Good, so far." _Complete lie,_ Storm thought. _My deputyship is practically ripping the clan apart. Either that, or it's totally just myself._

"That's good," Needlewhisker sighed. "Do you know how much Bramblestar is looking like Tigerstar these days?" He asked suddenly.

"I haven't really paid any attention to it," Storm meowed. "I respect my leader, as he gave me a family to come to."

"Understandable," Needlewhisker meowed, then Blackstar gave a shout to head home. Bramblestar did the same, and Storm couldn't help but wonder if that was a coincidence.

Following Bramblestar, she said a quick goodbye to Needlewhisker, and padded behind the large tabby. _This gathering has stirred ill feelings between Thunderclan and Shadowclan,_ Storm thought, barely keeping pace with Bramblestar. _I wonder what will happen to both clans after Bloodclan is defeated…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to follow and comment/review! More comments/reviews, the better!_


	11. 10: Black

The darkness comforted Bramblestar. What had happened at the gathering bothered him. It was always controlling his actions, the bloodlust. After Blackstar had asked for Cinderheart's kits once they were born, Bramblestar wanted to claw the white leader and pin his body to the tree.

 _But it was a gathering,_ Bramblestar reminded himself. _You can't attack other leaders… Starclan would be angry…_ Surprised that Tigerstar hadn't made any comments, Bramblestar padded out into the sunlight. Dawn had arrived just moments before, and Storm was in the clearing, waiting with the dawn border patrol.

Bramblestar ignored the leaving cats, and his eyes focused on his sleeping mate. _How long before Tigerstar takes over?_ Bramblestar thought, and felt one memory of Tigerstar…

 _Padding along the grass, Tigerclaw sat and waited. About three fox-lengths away, hiding in the green bushes were Redtail and Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw's fidgeting was easily noticeable from where Tigerclaw sat. Tigerclaw had paused before actually leaving the safety of the bushes._

This is our last chance to win back Sunningrocks, _Tigerclaw growled lowly so that no one could hear._ If Ravenpaw screws this up… _Then Redtail whispered something to the shaking black apprentice. After a heart-beat, Ravenpaw nodded, and stopped shaking._

 _Tigerclaw watched as three Riverclan cats came into sight. The mission to Sunningrocks was to spy, to watch until they had an opening. Afterwards, send one warrior back to get an attack force, or just report to Bluestar. Tigerclaw, Redtail, and Ravenpaw were the spies at the moment, but Tigerclaw wanted to spill Riverclan blood._

 _It didn't take long, and a Thunderclan border patrol came by. Taking his chance, Tigerclaw shouted the battle cry, and Redtail went to stop him. In his haste, Tigerclaw kicked Redtail to the side and jumped into the center of a Riverclan patrol. The Thunderclan border patrol came quickly, and started to help dispatch of the Riverclan cats. Tigerclaw fought a brown tom, throwing him over the edge of Sunningrocks. The fall wasn't deadly, but it was definitely enough to hurt._

 _Then Oakheart jumped into view, directly in front of Tigerclaw. Before Tigerclaw could slice his claws in the tom's face, Redtail jumped in front of him._

" _Take care of the other Riverclan warriors," Redtail growled. "I will fight Oakheart." Tigerclaw almost defied the Thunderclan deputy, but thought the better of it._ Now is not the time, _Tigerclaw thought and went towards a group of Riverclan warriors who had swam from across the river after the battle cry was shouted. There was still time before the sun came up._

 _Tigerclaw noticed that Ravenpaw was in the back of the group of Thunderclan warriors. His stance was defensive, but he kept his weight on his right side._ I should really give that brat some pointers, _Tigerclaw thought, but kept going until he made it to the Thunderclan patrol. Hearing a crash behind him, he shouted to Ravenpaw, "Go, we can take care of this." Ravenpaw nodded and bolted into the forest._

 _Turning around, dust had kicked up and almost blinded Tigerclaw. But he powered through it, trying to find the Thunderclan deputy._ Now is the time to act, _a voice meowed in Tigerclaw's ear._ You deserve the power.

 _In an instant, Tigerclaw saw the red-tailed deputy climbing from a rockfall. Tigerclaw saw that Redtail was battered and bruised, and he took the chance. Unsheathing his unusually long claws, he sprinted into Redtail, who was dazed._

" _Tigerclaw" Redtail tried to writhe out of Tigerstar's grip. "What are you doing?" Tigerclaw watched as Redtail's eyes grew wide with understanding, and he panicked. "Tigerclaw, you won't achieve your goals by killing me!" Redtail tried to reason with Tigerclaw, but it was already too late."_

" _It's my turn," Tigerclaw growled, and gave a smile to the deputy. "See you in Starclan."_

" _There is no Starclan where you're going," Redtail screeched, and gave one last effort to get out of Tigerclaw's grip. Tigerclaw loved watching Redtail squirm beneath him, but the dust was slowly settling. Lifting his claws, Tigerclaw slashed downward, and sliced open the Thunderclan deputies neck._

 _It took multiple heart-beats, but eventually, Redtail had died._

 _Turning to flee the battle, Tigerclaw noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a black apprentice with light, amber eyes was staring in fear…_

Bramblestar remembered little of Ravenpaw, only that he visited Thunderclan twice after his so-called 'death'. Being Fireheart's friend, Ravenpaw was always invited to see how the clan was doing. The only reason Ravenpaw left was because Tigerstar was a threat to his very safety. Any longer in Thunderclan, and Fireheart would have had one less friend.

Yet, Bramblestar wondered why it was more of a memory than just a vision. It was like he lived it, yet he never did. The only answer was Tigerstar. Bramblestar already knew his pelt was getting as dark as Tigerstar's, his amber eyes doing the same thing. Another thing that made Bramblestar seem closer to being Tigerstar was his right ear. There was a scar that split the ear, and Bramblestar had no idea where it came from. Bramblestar had never been in one battle that involved his ear getting torn.

But it had happened.

More memories came back. Mostly vision based, like when Tigerstar had become deputy, to being exiled. Even the final moments of his life…

 _Following Tawnypaw had been easy, at least, that's what Tigerstar thought._ I will kill Bramblepaw, then find a way to kill Scourge, _Tigerstar wanted revenge ever since he was defeated by Scourge. Losing multiple lives in the process of fighting the small black cat._ I underestimated him _, Tigerstar thought,_ Same way I underestimated the survival of Firestar...

 _Tigerstar padded through the bushes, with the moon high in the sky and clouds rolling in. Tawnypaw had padded up to a tree stump where two cats lie. Tigerstar couldn't see the pelts themselves, and wondered why Tawnypaw was interested in those two cats. They didn't smell familiar, really._

 _One of the cats jumped into the air, and shoved Tawnypaw into the stump, landing behind her._ He knows how to surprise attack, _Tigerstar narrowed his eyes as he watched the two stare each other down._ He was also awake when Tawnypaw came up to him, _Tigerstar wondered why the cat was awake. A familiar scent went through his nose, but he couldn't place the cat to the name._

 _Until the cat lifted his head to the moonlight._

" _I am your brother," the tom meowed, and Tigerstar recognized Bramblepaw instantly. Bramblepaw moved forward, and Tigerstar noticed his leg stiffen._ He's been injured recently, _Tigerstar noted,_ This should be easy. _They conversed for a second, and Tawnypaw meowed, "You could say he-"_

 _Knowing enough, Tigerstar padded out of the bushes and meowed, "-followed you all the way here." Watching Bramblepaw turn around in surprise, Tigerstar twitched his whiskers in amusement. Three other cats surrounded Tawnypaw until they saw Tigerstar. All four of those cats quickly ran into the forest as Tigerstar and Bramblepaw started to battle._

 _Bramblepaw turned and ran into the forest, and Tigerstar felt victory at his claw-tips. Soon, his son would be dead, and later, he would find a way to kill Scourge and retake the clans, putting things back under his rule._

 _When he bolted after Bramblepaw, and jumped out near the river, there stood three cats. Bluestar, who Tigerstar had used the dogs to kill her. But not directly, after watching Bluestar sacrifice herself to get rid of the pack leader. Goldenflower, his mate, who had died probably during the battle of the clans. Then Whitestorm, the cat he spent most of his kit life with._

 _He watched as his son was given his warrior name. Pride and fear mixed with his emotions._

 _Tigerstar felt fear course through his veins as he watched the three cats give new life to his son. Watched as they gave him strength. In no time at all, Tigerstar was on the sandy ground, beaten. Brambleclaw padded up to Tigerstar, saying something that Tigerstar didn't remember, but it was something about patience. That Tigerstar should've been patient with becoming a deputy, then a leader._

I failed, Mapleshade, _Tigerstar thought miserably._

You haven't failed, _Mapleshade's snarl echoed in his ear._ In fact, you've only just begun your journey… _Tigerstar's last thought before Brambleclaw bit onto his neck was,_ How did I not fail?

 _So,_ Bramblestar thought as he still sat upon highledge. _Tigerstar had conversed with Mapleshade. I really should find out what her problem is with us._ Standing up, and stretching until he unsheathed his claws, Bramblestar padded down the side of the hollow. Before going over to see Storm, he padded into the medicine den and noticed his daughter was awake.

Rosepaw held some sort of fear behind her eyes, but she wasn't trying to show it, not in front of her father.

"Hi, Bramblestar," Leafpool meowed. "Something wrong?"

 _Why am I always greeted like that?_ Bramblestar thought.

 _Maybe because you look like me,_ Tigerstar's voice finally answered Bramblestar's thoughts.

 _Stop answering questions I don't want you to answer,_ Bramblestar thought. "I'm having memories that I shouldn't be having," Bramblestar answered Leafpool. He subtly pointed with his tail to talk outside, and Rosepaw put her head back down and closed her amber eyes. Leafpool nodded, and Bramblestar padded out. Instead of just talking with Leafpool directly outside the medicine den, Bramblestar thought it would be better if they talked outside the thorn barrier.

 _I answered your last question,_ Tigerstar snickered. _About the father-son bonding time, remember?_

 _Shut up already!_ Bramblestar shouted to Tigerstar in his head.

"Tigerstar's memories?" Leafpool guess as soon as they left the camp walls.

Bramblestar nodded. "Two main ones, to be precise," he meowed. "The first was of when he killed Redtail, his first murder before the clans were plunged into chaos. The second was when he witnessed me getting three lives. Being promoted to a warrior by three Starclan cats. He knew a dark forest cat, which is what drove him to the brink of sanity."

 _Hey! I was perfectly sane!_ Tigerstar growled. _Is taking over all four clans too much to ask?_ Bramblestar was really getting sick of Tigerstar.

"We both know Tigerstar was well over the brink of sanity by the time he tried killing you," Leafpool replied.

 _Seriously, I wasn't insane,_ Tigerstar growled in Bramblestar's head again.

 _If you don't want to hear it, just leave,_ Bramblestar thought. Apparently he gave a strange face, because Leafpool looked at Bramblestar curiously.

"Bramblestar," Leafpool meowed, "Why are you making that face?"

 _After I watch you get knocked out by miss fire here,_ Tigerstar laughed.

"I never really told anyone this," Bramblestar started, knowing it'd be best to say something now than later. "But Tigerstar speaks to me during the day and night."

"And he's doing so now?" Leafpool guessed.

"Yes," Bramblestar replied, hearing Tigerstar snicker within his mind. _Go away,_ Bramblestar thought, getting tired of listening to Tigerstar laugh. _I had enough of your laughing during the gathering when Blackstar asked for Cinderheart's kits._

"What's he saying?" Leafpool asked.

"He's just laughing at me, like usual," Bramblestar growled.

"Usual?" Leafpool looked like she was about to start laughing.

Bramblestar sighed. "He did it to me last night when I was losing my temper with Blackstar," He explained. "Tigerstar is also a lot more sarcastic than I remember him being," Bramblestar meowed bitterly.

Leafpool pondered the information. "Maybe it's because he know's he will win," Leafpool guessed.

"He's not going to win," Bramblestar growled, fear entering his mind now. _You can't win Tigerstar!_

Leafpool only shrugged, and padded back into camp. Bramblestar stood to follow her, but felt his paws carry him around camp instead, and he went towards the Shadowclan border. Taking a sharp right, he padded directly towards the abandoned twoleg nest, and at the top of the hill overlooking it, he stopped.

Bramblestar let the cool, slight winds pierce his fur. Letting himself know everything will be alright, he took one last glance at the twoleg nest, and turned around.

A shout came from the trees behind him as he went to pad away.

"Run!" A cat shouted over the wind, which was now picking up speed. The cat who had shouted was a tom, and Bramblestar smelled a she-cat nearby. Turning his head, he saw two cats. A pale ginger she-cat, and a black cat with amber eyes. When the two cats noticed him, only the black cat stopped and looked at him with fear and determination. "Sandstorm, what're you doing?" He shouted.

Bramblestar recognized the pale ginger she-cat now. Sandstorm turned towards Bramblestar, then back to the black cat. "It's not who you think it is," she meowed calmly. The black cat looked unconvinced, and stared at Bramblestar. _That must be Ravenpaw,_ Bramblestar thought. _Didn't Riokotzu's story mention the fact that Ravenpaw went missing?_

"It's alright, Ravenpaw," Bramblestar meowed calmly to the black cat. "I'm Bramblestar, not Tigerstar." Ravenpaw didn't seem to know what to think, but he padded forward after a moment's hesitation. "Tigerstar died some time ago," Bramblestar explained.

"Where's Firestar?" Ravenpaw growled, memory clouding his amber eyes.

"Did you not explain to him what happened?" Bramblestar asked Sandstorm, who was scratched in multiple places. Sandstorm only shook her head, too tired to speak again. Turning to Ravenpaw, he meowed, "He died protecting the clans. Some time ago, we came back to the old forest, what was left of Thunderclan, and went to free Windclan and have Shadowclan and Riverclan join us. Our original plan was to fight Bloodclan on the half moon, but that didn't work out well. A message from Starclan told us the forest would soon be destroyed, so we left in hopes that Bloodclan wouldn't follow us."

"How did that work out for you?" Ravenpaw retorted.

Bramblestar felt his anger levels rise beyond normal, but he forced himself to be cool and cooperative with the black cat. _I know how he feels about Tigerstar. I mean, he witnessed his mentor kill the deputy!_ Bramblestar turned to the black cat again. "It's not my fault I look like Tigerstar," Bramblestar sighed. "Fireheart did the exact same thing to me, for a long time. The only part that's worse is I look more like Tigerstar now than I did before." Bramblestar lifted his paw to his scarred ear. "Anyways," Bramblestar continued, "How did you find Sandstorm?"

"I was coming to find the clans after the great battle," Ravenpaw explained. "At first, I was led towards the mountains, and when I thought I caught up, the trail reversed and went back up. I had sprained my front paw, and so I couldn't climb. Instead, I travelled through a ravine towards an abandoned farm that I passed earlier and stayed there. When I was better, the trail led towards the old forest. Then it reversed again, back towards the mountains. But that was when I saw a large group of cats leave the forest. Directly in the lead was Scourge. So I followed them, and after about a moon, they came across the abandoned twoleg nest. I smelled clan scent, but before I could tell the clans, I noticed that Sandstorm was captured. After forming a plan, I helped her escape, and here we are." Ravenpaw looked ahead. "Where is your camp?"

"In a stone hollow," Bramblestar explained, and they caught up with Sandstorm, who was leading the way. Bramblestar saw the thorn barrier, and Sandstorm passed through it with ease.

Ravenpaw looked around, in awe at the stone hollow. Multiple cats came out of their dens, and the ones who were already in the clearing were staring at Sandstorm and Ravenpaw. Only one cat seemed to recognize Ravenpaw instantly.

"Ravenpaw!" Bramblestar turned to see Graystripe come over to his old friend. "How… how did you find us?" Ravenpaw explained what he had told Bramblestar, and Bramblestar heard Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Cinderheart gasp all at once. When he turned to watch, they were looking at Sandstorm's wounds. Sandstorm herself was barely staying balanced on her paws, and Leafpool ordered Squirrelflight and Cinderheart to keep Sandstorm steady.

All Bramblestar could think was, _how is Cinderheart going to explain her kits to Sandstorm?_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Sorry for the delay! Please be sure to comment/review and follow me!_


	12. 11: Ambush

Flamespirit lie in his den, awaiting the darkness of night to bring his clanmates to sleep. His body was tired from the battle training that Bramblestar had ordered everyone to take part in, but he was determined to do what he wanted to do that night. Earlier that day, Bramblestar brought two cats back into camp. Sandstorm, who had been missing for some time.

And a black cat named Ravenpaw.

It didn't take a leader to know Ravenpaw came from the clans before, just by his name alone. Ravenpaw was older than most cats here, but he heard the story that when he was an apprentice, Tigerstar was a threat to Ravenpaw's safety. So Fireheart took Ravenpaw to a cat named Barley who lived on a farm. Barley helped Ravenpaw, and Ravenpaw didn't come back to the clans other than to help Fireheart during the great battle that Lionclan had lost.

The sun had set a few heart-beats before, and cats were coming into the den. Cedarheart was first, his black pelt made him a shadow, and almost scared Flamespirit. What he didn't expect was for Cedarheart not to say anything to him.

"Is something wrong?" Flamespirit asked his brother.

Cedarheart seemed to ponder the question for some time, then he turned to Flamespirit. "Do you think Bramblestar is changing?" He asked, a light in his eyes that revealed his over-protectiveness towards the two cats he lived with almost all his life. Silverpelt normally stayed near Bramblestar or Rosepaw, who was apparently healing quite well.

But Flamespirit couldn't lie.

"Yeah," Flamespirit whispered, looking outside the den. In the corner, Graystripe had already fallen fast asleep, and Ravenpaw was a tail-length away, asleep as well. "I've noticed it." Cedarheart nodded.

"I worry for the safety of not just us, but the clans," Cedarheart meowed. "I'll admit, I was skeptical when we first met Bramblestar on that day. I was more skeptical when he told us about his father and where he came from. But I feel like I know these cats now. They are a part of me, and have accepted me as family." Flamespirit nodded in agreement, and most of that came from when Bramblestar gave him his warrior name. "Bramblestar is changing, and almost all of us can feel it. All you have to do is look at him. Remember what Tigerstar looked like?"

Flamespirit remembered that thunderous night when a dark tabby and a she-cat had come up to Bramblestar and Silverpelt in the middle of the night. The thunder didn't start, and out came a large dark tabby. From the description Bramblestar had given them, it was Tigerstar. He wasn't as big, and looked starving that night, but it was enough to bring fear to Flamespirit. "I remember," Flamespirit finally meowed.

"Now, look at Bramblestar now," Cedarheart meowed. "I remember the scar in Tigerstar's ear, and now Bramblestar has it. And I don't think no one knows where it came from." Flamespirit looked at Bramblestar as he was sitting up on the highledge. Cedarheart was right, and Flamespirit saw the tear in Bramblestar's ear. Flamespirit also noticed that Bramblestar's tabby pelt was darker, but that could've just been the darkness outside playing tricks on his eyes. _Is it though?_ Flamespirit questioned. "I had Bramblestar make a promise to me a long time ago," Cedarheart whispered, brushing his fur against Flamespirit.

"What was this promise?" Flamespirit asked, curious now. He hadn't known that Cedarheart made Bramblestar promise him something.

"When we first met, and Silverpelt made us help take care of him," Cedarheart started, "I knew how much she fell in love with him. I could see it in both of their eyes, and they loved each other. Since I knew I couldn't stop love, I walked with Bramblestar in the forest, and on the way back, I made him promise me that he would always protect Silverpelt." Flamespirit was almost shocked, if he hadn't known where this promise was heading already.

 _It was a little obvious,_ Flamespirit thought. Before he could turn to Cedarheart to continue the conversation, the black cat was already curled up in his nest, ready to sleep. "Goodnight, Cedarheart," Flamespirit whispered. Cedarheart grunted with acknowledgement, and Flamespirit saw him smile. "I'll be back, I don't know if I can sleep tonight."

"Be careful of Bloodclan, I don't want to lose a brother," Cedarheart meowed. Flamespirit knew exactly who he was talking about. Silverpelt was too young to remember everything from the battle that drove them from their home.

Especially when their home used to be this stone hollow…

 _Flame woke up to the sounds of screeching. Beside him was Cedar, who was hissing at something in the darkness. Some time ago, their mother and father came to a stone hollow beside a lake, and made their home inside. When Flame looked toward the entrance, there were three other cats. A tom and a she-cat. They were holding a small silver kit within their jaws._

" _We need your help," the tom coughed. Flame hadn't seen this cat before, but it was almost threatening to him. Blood was dripping from the tom's side, and the she-cat put the she-kit on the floor._

" _Her name is Silver," the she-cat meowed. "We need you to take care of her."_

" _Why?" Flame's mother asked. "After all this time, you expect us to help you?"_

 _Flame understood his mother's anger. The smell of these cats was strong, and it originated from the rogue's that threatened them the moon before. Finally rising to his paws, Flame stared the two cats down. Although he was smaller than Cedarheart, Flame was feared because of his dexterity. Flame was one of the faster cats in the group, next to his father, which wasn't his true father. Flame's true father died right after Flame was born by the group of rogues. Flame's mother never even said what his father's name was._

 _It always brought anger to Flame, and he never knew why. It was no one's fault that his father had died, other than the rogues. Flame guessed he was angry because his own mother wouldn't even tell him his father's name!_

" _Because we want to leave, but the cold will kill her, and we can't take care of her anymore," the she-cat meowed._

" _Let's take her in," Flame's mother growled. "I don't like it, but I'm not going to abandon a helpless kit."_

" _Thank you!" the tom coughed. "We'll get out of your fur now. Hopefully, we'll see our daughter again."_

I doubt it, _Flame thought. He looked at the little she-kit, who was only sleeping. It seemed she opened her eyes some time ago, but her memory of this would fade very soon. Flame felt a spark hit him as he stared at the little she-kit._ Maybe it'll be good for her to have a family with us instead, _he thought, and when the two cats left, he picked her up and handed Silver to his mother._

 _His mother only stared at the kit, and stared outside. "I hope she'll survive," his mother finally meowed, and Cedar growled._

 _After four moons, Silver had forgotten the incident entirely, and was now five moons old. Flame and Cedar were eleven moons old. Silver was fitting in well with the family, until one night, a storm threatened a flood in the hollow. Multiple scents hit Flame's nose._

" _Rogues!" He shouted to Cedar and his family. They quickly got into a defensive stance around Silver, and waited until the scents got closer._

" _You ready, brother?" Cedar growled, letting a smile escape his lips._

" _You bet the next mouse I am!" Flame growled, and four cats appeared in the entrance. Silver's fear scent rolled off of her in waves, and Flame knew long ago she wasn't a fighter. Instead, he noticed Silver spent her time around plants and other herbs, so his mother taught her the basics of herbs instead._

 _The four cats smiled, and Flame smelled the rogue stench coming off them._

 _They leaped and attacked the four cats defending the kit. Flame was taking on a large black cat with a blue-gray paw. Dodging the paw, Flame swiftly clawed the side of the tom, and jumped onto his back. The tom tried to roll over to squish Flame, but he was already one step ahead._

 _Taking a leap back, Flame used his weight to grab the tom by his tail and launch him into the wall. The tom coughed blood when he stood, meowing, "You little brat." Flame smiled._

" _Come get me," Flame taunted._

 _The tom took the taunt, and raced towards Flame, who dodged swiftly. When he turned around, the tom wasn't going for him, he was going for Flame's mother. "Watch out!" Flame called, but it was too late._

 _The tom had already grabbed his mother's throat and threw her against the wall. In a rage, Flame sprinted forward, and unsheathed his claws directly into the toms leg. The tom screeched in pain, and tried to throw Flame off his leg, but Flame wouldn't let get. Biting hard, Flame heard the crunch of a bone directly under him, and a screech split the air. The other three cats left and the one Flame had finally threw Flame off him. "This isn't over, brat," the tom growled before limping away. Flame noted that the tom's hind leg was broken, and probably split in multiple places._

 _When Flame turned around, he saw two bodies, barely breathing. Silver was next to them, shouting, "Mother, mother! Wake up!" Silver's tears were rolling down her face like a river, and Flame couldn't help but feel bad for Silver._ She deserves a real family, _Flame thought and padded over. Cedar did as well, and went to their mother's mate. Flame went to his mother. After Cedar checked on their mother's mate, he padded over._

" _He's dead," Cedar choked out._

 _Flame nodded, and their mother began to stir. Her green eyes opened, and looked directly at Flame and Cedar._

" _Protect Silver," she choked as she coughed blood. "Protect her, and be her family." Silver was still crying, and didn't hear what their mother had to say._

" _I promise that nothing bad will happen to Silver," Cedar meowed._

" _I promise to protect and defend her, even at the cost of my life," Flame vowed._

" _Your father would've been so proud," their mother meowed, and stopped to cough. Cedar flinched, and Flame closed his eyes, letting a tear roll down his cheek. Opening his eyes, his mother continued. "They had a family tradition," she meowed, her breathing beginning to slow. "That one son from a litter of kits would get a name. That name was Spirit. That was your father's name, and he was supposed to pass it along to one of you. But I couldn't make that decision, it was the father's choice, and when he died, I named you both without using the traditions name…" Their mother closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you before…"_

 _The two brothers spent multiple heart-beats next to their dying mother. It was too late for her, and they both knew it. The blood loss was too significant._

" _We made a promise," Cedar meowed, "and we should keep it." Cedar stood up, and looked over to Silver. "Let's get out of here, before any more of them come."_

 _Flame was going to argue that this was their home, but Cedar meowed first. "If this is truly our home, then we will be destined to return. But for now, we have to get out of here to escape the storm. To escape the rogue's before something worse happens." Cedar picked up Silver, who was trying to argue to stay, to help mother get back to health. Cedar didn't say the hard truth, and Silver stopped after a few heart-beats._

 _Following his brother, Flame was sad to leave both his parent's behind._

 _But it had to happen, and he promised his mother he would protect Silver._

 _Even at the cost of his life…_

Flamespirit padded along through the forest. He had easily dodged the guard at the entrance of the camp because the guards were switching shifts. At first, it was Forest, then it was going to be Squirrelflight. When they switched shifts, Flamespirit padded out with ease. The rain that was slowly coming down would disguise his scent.

The forest was a deep, but bright green, even in the darkness. Flamespirit felt excitement rise up in his chest. Running through the forest, he went towards the Windclan border, as far from the lake as possible. The border down there didn't have trees to cover Flamespirit, like he was used to.

A scent hit his nose, and he saw the calico she-cat before she noticed him.

"Flamespirit!" she meowed, "I thought you wouldn't come tonight."

Bowling into her, they both laughed and lie on the soggy ground. Turning his head to her, he meowed, "I will always find a way to see you, Foxpelt."

Flamespirit awoke to the sun rising in the distance. Foxpelt was asleep next to him, and he prodded her awake.

"Wake up, it's time to go," Flamespirit meowed.

Foxpelt let out a huge yawn, and stared at Flamespirit with her beautiful, amber eyes. "Do we have to?" She meowed, but that didn't stop a smile.

Licking her ear, Flamespirit meowed, "Yes, it's time. We have to. I will be sure to come over two nights from now."

Foxpelt shook her head. "Three, I have to assess my apprentice on night training by then." Flamespirit nodded and licked her ear again.

"See you then," Flamespirit meowed.

Padding away, Flamespirit felt his happiness levels lower. He was always his happiest with Foxpelt. But only one problem occurred with loving a cat from another clan. It was against the warrior code, and another problem that Flamespirit assessed was that Tallstar might die soon, as he was getting old. Foxpelt even told him that Tallstar was on his final life. _What will happen if Foxpelt becomes Foxstar?_ Flamespirit asked. But of course, there was no answer. _If only Starclan could show the path I should take…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow my channel!_


	13. 12: Three

The darkness outside covered the bright moon, and Bramblestar heard yowling from outside the den, and opened his eyes. Something was going on, and his nauseated head wouldn't let him think. Getting to his paws, his vision darkened, and Bramblestar almost stumbled over Rosepaw, who was still fast asleep. He had spent the night with his daughter, who was still getting better. All he wanted to do was make her feel comfortable around him after he had murdered the white cat.

Padding out quickly, Bramblestar searched for the source of the sound, and it came from the den that Cinderheart claimed the nursery, which was right next to Storm and Shardfeather, and both those cats were waiting outside the nursery, pacing. Padding over, he realized it was Cinderheart yowling.

 _There will be three…_ The words of Starclan echoed in his head.

"What's going on?" Bramblestar asked, as Leafpool padded out of the den.

"Get a stick," Leafpool meowed, "Cinderheart is having her kits." Turning to Storm, she meowed, "I will need your help." Storm looked almost surprised, but didn't argue, and Shardfeather ran into the forest to appear a few heart-beats later, a strong stick clutched in his jaws. Bramblestar was about to head inside, but thought better of it.

 _Cinderheart's having her kits,_ Bramblestar thought. _It's probably best to have very few cats inside…_ Shardfeather popped out of the nursery a heart-beat later, and they locked eyes for a moment.

"So," Shardfeather looked to the ground, and his eyes averted to the inside of the nursery, then back to Bramblestar. "How many do you think there will be?" He asked.

"Three," Bramblestar answered without thinking. Shardfeather only nodded and, having enough of the awkwardness between them, padded away into his den. _I mention three like I knew what was going to happen!_ Bramblestar almost cursed to the stars. _At least no one else knows of the prophecy._ Bramblestar then sighed, _I know about way too many prophecies…_

Grooming his dark tabby pelt, Bramblestar waited until the moans inside had stopped. Looking over, he watched as Storm and Leafpool padded out. They looked at him curiously, and Leafpool meowed, "Cinderheart wants to see you." Surprised, Bramblestar padded past the two she-cats, who waited outside. "It's private," Leafpool explained before Bramblestar padded into the den.

Cinderheart looked exhausted, from what Bramblestar could tell, and curled in front of her, were three hungry kits. Each suckling milk from her belly. _Reminds me of Silverpelt… It'd be nice to have more kits_ , Bramblestar thought wistfully.

"Something you wanted to talk about?" Bramblestar asked the tired queen.

Cinderheart sighed. "What're you going to do?" She meowed. "Give them to Blackstar when they are old enough, or fight for them?"

The question didn't catch Bramblestar off-guard, and it would've surprised him if she didn't mention it. Bramblestar lowered his gaze, and felt the control of Tigerstar once again try to overcome him. Pushing all thoughts of aggression aside, Bramblestar cleared his throat.

"Kits belong with their mother's clan," Bramblestar meowed. "I also owe Fireheart more than I could repay. They are staying in Thunderclan." Cinderheart's eyes slowly closed, and her breathing was starting to return to a normal pace again.

"Thank you, Bramblestar," Cinderheart whispered, and in a few heart-beats, the she-cat was sleeping. _It's good to let her body rest now,_ Bramblestar thought as he padded out.

"You can check on her now," Bramblestar meowed to Leafpool when he walked into the moonlight. "She's asleep." Leafpool nodded and padded inside. _I wouldn't be surprised if she's concerned for her sister,_ Bramblestar thought. Only half a moon had passed since the gathering, which was when Leafpool guessed Cinderheart's kits would be born. _Fireheart, Goldenflower, protect them, because I don't think I can,_ Bramblestar looked to the stars as he sat in the middle of the clearing.

A warm scent washed over him as Silverpelt padded next to him. They both stared at the stars for multiple moments, and Bramblestar then nodded to Silverpelt. Standing up, they both walked out of the bramble barrier of their camp and padded down to the water's edge at the lake. It wasn't a long travel, and they both stared at the moon, which was at a half moon. _The medicine cats are going to the Moonpool soon,_ Bramblestar thought, and his thoughts were pushed away again by Silverpelt's warm scent.

"We should have more kits," Silverpelt whispered, putting her head on Bramblestar's shoulder. _I couldn't agree more,_ Bramblestar swallowed back a growl. _It's so unfair that I'm stuck with Tigerstar and Brokenstar's cursed lives. I would so easily agree to more kits…_ The thoughts forming in his head, Bramblestar couldn't push away.

"So do I," Bramblestar meowed to Silverpelt, whose gaze turned towards Bramblestar.

"I know your problem," she sighed. "I know you agree, but is it a good choice? With your curse and all…" Silverpelt's voice died away. Neither of them liked to speak about his lives, especially since Rosepaw witnessed Bramblestar murder a cat.

"I wouldn't know," Bramblestar answered honestly. "I could've scarred Rosepaw for life, and Dustpaw has his own problems to deal with…" _Like trying to stay away from Tigerstar in his dreams…_ It always bothered Bramblestar to think about his son visiting his evil father in dreams. Bramblestar wasn't bothered by Tigerstar in dreams now because he was used to it, even waking up before Tigerstar can say any more to him. "I've tried all I can, but Tigerstar seems to show up in me at the worst possible times…"

"I know," Silverpelt leaned in and kissed Bramblestar, and Bramblestar didn't really feel it. So many problems filled his head. Prophecies, curses, daughters, sons, family. All this contributed to the stress of his life, and Bramblestar couldn't help but wonder if he was meant to lead Thunderclan safely, if his path laid out for him was only that of death and destruction.

After breaking off the kiss, Bramblestar stared into the lake at his own reflection. Silverpelt stared towards the stars again. All Bramblestar could see in the reflection was Tigerstar, and not himself.

 _Should I really doubt myself?_ Bramblestar asked himself. _I should think positive, but I can only think positive when it comes to bloodlust._ Bramblestar had learned to control his bloodlust urges at their strongest points, and left the urge alone when it lowered. Even now, the urge to kill a cat was strong in him now, but not at it's worst.

 _Cinderheart has had her kits,_ Bramblestar realized. _The three have come, which means they can beat Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and I._ For once, Bramblestar smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" Silverpelt asked, letting out a long purr.

"Something I can't tell you yet, not until later," Bramblestar answered. Silverpelt only shook her head in annoyance, and lifted her paw, splashing Bramblestar. "Hey!" Bramblestar coughed, and flicked his paw into the water and at her.

They had fallen asleep on the sandy ground well before sunrise…

Waking up, Bramblestar had his paw under Silverpelt's body, and he was curled around her on the sand. The sun had risen well into sun-high, and Bramblestar couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he could forget about his duties as leader, and just think about his mate.

Slowly, he shifted his paw from under Silverpelt, and pulled out the dark furred paw. The instant he saw it, he was horrified. Blood had covered his pads, and he looked to Silverpelt, and saw the rise and fall of her pelt to show that she was still alive, and breathing.

 _Where did this blood come from?_ Bramblestar forced himself not to panic. Sniffing and checking Silverpelt again, he came up with nothing. Trying to sniff his paw, he wanted to know if he could track the source. But when he lifted his paw, there was nothing, and the blood had disappeared. Panic was rising in Bramblestar, and he forced himself to calm down again, and studied the situation.

 _Silverpelt has no blood on her body, and she's perfectly asleep,_ Bramblestar noted. _I wake up, blood on my paw. Then it's gone…_ Looking towards the water, he saw it was stained red.

 _Blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red…_

Bramblestar growled. "Stop with the prophecies, Starclan," Bramblestar whispered. "I remember each of them, I promise. But this one isn't so important now." Yet, Bramblestar knew the importance of the prophecy, and in some way, he knew it would be fulfilled very soon.

Silverpelt groaned, opening her eyes, and she slowly stretched and turned toward Bramblestar. "How long did we sleep?" She yawned, and Bramblestar had to stifle a laugh.

"It's sunhigh," Bramblestar meowed, keeping a smile. "We fell asleep quickly, so I would imagine we slept awhile." Silverpelt yawned again, and nodded. Standing up, they both padded into the forest, in complete synchronization.

When they returned to camp, Cinderheart had apparently woken up, and had called for Bramblestar again. _Why does she keep asking for me? I am the one who said I wouldn't originally defend her kits…_ Bramblestar nodded to Storm, who had given the message about Cinderheart, and padded over to the gray she-cat.

"I want someone to help me name them," Cinderheart meowed to Bramblestar when he padded into the den.

"Why me?" Bramblestar asked.

"Because everyone trusts you," Cinderheart meowed simply. "You should be honored to get to name them, since they don't have a father."

Bramblestar almost asked how the kits couldn't have a father, then remembered that Cinderheart wanted to forget all about her mate. Looking down at the three kits, one had a bright orange pelt. The second was a gray tabby, and the third was a black she-kit.

"I want you to name the two toms," Cinderheart sighed, and looked Bramblestar dead in the eye with determination.

Thinking carefully, Bramblestar looked to the orange kit. "Does Lionkit sound like a good name for you?" Bramblestar asked, and Cinderheart nodded. Turning to the second tom, Bramblestar meowed, "And Jaykit?"

"Beautiful names," Cinderheart yawned.

Curious, Bramblestar asked, "What did you name the she-kit?"

"Her name is Hollykit," Cinderheart put her head down, and began to sleep again. Padding out of the den, Bramblestar didn't know what to think. _Why did Cinderheart want me to name the two toms? Surely she could've asked Leafpool or Squirrelflight. She could've asked Sandstorm, so why of all cats, she picked me?_

Bramblestar pondered the question for awhile, but didn't come up with the answer.

Instead, he had more questions.

For the rest of the day, Bramblestar hunted to keep himself occupied. Bringing the fresh-kill into camp, Leafpool padded up to him. Quickly placing his catch on the fresh-kill pile, Bramblestar listened to Leafpool.

"I'm heading to the Moonpool tonight," Leafpool meowed. "If you see Squirrelflight, tell her to keep watch over Cinderheart. She was left pretty weak after the kits." Bramblestar nodded, and before they went their separate ways, Leafpool placed her tail on Bramblestar. "The reason she asked you was because she has something to prove to you," Leafpool meowed. "She wants to prove to you that she is loyal, and Cinderheart felt that the only way to do that was to have her father's apprentice and friend name her kits himself."

Nodding, Bramblestar padded away. He gave Graystripe the same order that Leafpool told him, so that he could be in his den, and think.

The moon was high within the sky again by the time Bramblestar finally closed his eyes…

Opening his amber eyes, Bramblestar was in the dark forest again. It didn't bother him now, because no one normally visited him here other than Tigerstar, who visited his thoughts every other day or so just to annoy him.

This dream was different though. In front of him, was Mapleshade. This was the first time she visited his dreams without making everything complicated.

"What do you want?" Bramblestar growled toward the ginger she-cat.

Mapleshade snickered, just like she normally did. "I can't wait to watch the three grow up, you going to tell them their father is from a different clan?" Mapleshade smiled innocently towards Bramblestar.

"That's not my decision to make," Bramblestar growled.

"Maybe it will be," Mapleshade licked her paw.

"What do you mean?"

Mapleshade's amber eyes seemed to look past Bramblestar. "I have cursed so many, what would happen if I cursed Cinderheart and she died?" Bramblestar froze. "Exactly," Mapleshade cackled. "You would be left to take care of them, along with those sisters of hers. Question, do you know who Cinderheart really is?"

Bramblestar never really thought about it, but his answer was, "She's Cinderheart, no one else."

Mapleshade kept her gaze light. "No, she isn't," she meowed. "Ever notice that Cinderpelt wasn't one of the cats to greet you in Starclan when you received your nine lives?" Bramblestar realized where this was going. "I know you didn't," Mapleshade hissed.

It made sense to Bramblestar. Cinderheart had the same hauntingly familiar looks as Cinderpelt, down to the singular fur and the twitch of her whiskers when something amused her. The way she seemed to act around other cats who were definitely older than her from the other clans, like she knew them. During the travel to the lake, it struck Bramblestar how fast Cinderheart made friends.

"It's not a coincidence," Mapleshade meowed. "Cinderheart is Cinderpelt. Starclan gave her a second chance, when they didn't give me mine."

"What do you mean?" Bramblestar growled.

"You really want to know?" Mapleshade hissed. "I was thrown out of Thunderclan, exiled for having kits with a tom from Riverclan! The kits drowned when I tried to cross the river, and my mate blamed me! I was exiled from those territories, and soon, I had died of sickness. I was given a choice when I came up here. Join Starclan, and leave my revenge behind, or go to the dark forest and rot." Mapleshade's eyes clouded with memory. "I chose the dark forest because I never wanted to see my mate in Starclan."

Bramblestar was surprised at Mapleshade's backstory.

"Why did you choose revenge, though?" Bramblestar asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Because I was filled with revenge for what the clans did to me," Mapleshade growled. "Now, with Tigerstar and Brokenstar leading us to victory, I can guarantee my revenge."

"They won't win," Bramblestar kept his gaze and voice steady on Mapleshade.

"You think the three will save you?" Mapleshade laughed. "Think again, I can kill their mother at any time, and you couldn't do anything."

Bramblestar knew she was right, and began to pad away.

"Be careful who you mess with, Bramblestar!" Mapleshade shouted.

"I already know what I'm messing with," Bramblestar whispered. "I'm messing with forces I shouldn't be, and I know I can win. In life, or in death…"

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Be sure to review/comment and follow me!_


	14. 13: Preparation

Slowly, the wind started to turn cold, and the darkness of night came earlier. Three moons had passed, and Storm felt like herself again. Sending the midnight patrol out, she scented the leaf-fall winds, and began to groom herself in the center of the clearing. In the corner of her eye, she watched as Shardfeather talked to Flamespirit and Cedarheart. It reminded her of something, but she didn't know what it was.

Turning towards the three cats, she padded over, and they quickly stopped conversing and turned to Storm. Something in their eyes told Storm they were planning something, but she didn't press.

"What are you guys talking about?" Storm asked innocently, and sat next to Shardfeather. From the way Shardfeather's body moved, he was definitely hiding something. "What is it?" Storm asked again.

Cedarheart then meowed quickly, "We were debating what the best prey was."

 _Yeah, and hedgehogs fly!_ Storm almost wanted to claw Cedarheart's face. "What's the standoff so far?" Storm asked.

Flamespirit looked thoughtful, and after a few heart-beats, he meowed, "Vole, mouse, and squirrel." Storm shifted her paws, and thought over the situation. _Three cats are lying to me, and now they are trying to get me into a debate about the best prey? Toms are mouse-brains…_ Storm acted as if she pondered over the question.

"Squirrel," Storm meowed, and Cedarheart shouted, "Told you!" Directing it at Shardfeather and Flamespirit. _They're good at keeping secrets, that's for sure,_ Storm wanted to compliment the toms out loud, but thought better of it. _I will follow Flamespirit and Cedarheart the next time they both leave. It'll be good stalking practice anyway,_ and with that, Storm went to her den with Shardfeather.

Shardfeather quickly lie down, and had Storm come to him. _Playing, now is he?_ Storm pawed Shardfeather farther out of the nest until there was enough room for her to get into the nest. Luckily, she could spot the camp entrance from where she lie, and Storm kept her eyes open. Waiting for someone to leave.

 _I'm pretty sure I can trust Shardfeather, but I don't think he would tell me anything._ Storm's fur fell in front of her eyes, and it made it look like she was sleeping. _Perfect, now to wait._ Storm had trouble sleeping for some time now, only because the dark forest cats kept haunting her dreams. Especially the ginger one, the one who called herself Mapleshade.

With the dreams, Storm had learned to stay awake during the nights for certain amounts of time without needing sleep. The skill was great to have, and it pleasured her to know that she could stay awake for long amounts of time without sleeping. It wasn't as if she would need so much energy for something, unless Bloodclan attacked.

In fact, Bloodclan had been quiet for a long time, and Storm wondered if the clans should attack them again. Defeat Bloodclan, and do to them what they did to everyone in the clans. Kill, and spill their blood. Storm realized her breathing had quickened, and Shardfeather shifted from his position. _I'll have to be careful to not wake him_ , Storm thought, and shifted her gaze back to the entrance. In an instant, Storm watched as an orange tom looked around, and quickly ran out the tunnel. _What's Flamespirit doing? He's acting suspicious,_ and Storm also noted that Flamespirit had been acting suspicious for about four moons, normally tired during the day.

 _What's he doing at night?_ Storm didn't know if she wanted to know, but for the sake of her family, she stood up. Slowly padding away, Shardfeather hadn't woken up, and Storm purred slightly. Watching the tom sleep brought a smile to her, and she quickly exited the den.

Padding out of the tunnel, Cloudtail looked at Storm. "Be careful out there, the darkness had me tripping on one of the sticks in the hollow." Storm nodded. Storm knew the white cat felt as if he owed Storm something, but didn't know what. It was Storm who brought Cloudtail to the last of the Thunderclan cats

"I'll be back soon," Storm meowed, and padded into the trees. Storm caught Flamespirit's scent at the edge of some bushes. _So he know's he's safe past a certain point, what's he doing?_ The bushes also contained some of the orange tom's fur, and Storm shook her head. _I could do better at sneaking around!_

Following the trail was easy, and after a few heart-beats, Storm realized it led towards the Windclan border. _Oh, now I'm definitely curious as to what he's doing… I hope he's not doing what Cinderheart did!_ Anxiety clawed at Storm's chest. _We can't have this happen! We can't have Shadowclan and Windclan against us!_ At the last gathering, Blackstar declared his proposition that Cinderheart could join Shadowclan so that they could keep the kits, but Bramblestar refused. Blackstar was definitely angry, and his pelt was bristling the rest of the night whenever he passed a Thunderclan cat.

Storm shot forward, and caught whiff of the scent of two cats. One was Flamespirit, and the second was a she-cat that Storm knew she should recognize. Crouching low, Storm peered through the bushes blocking her path, and saw a calico she-cat with Flamespirit. _I recognize her, but what's her name?_ Storm pondered the thought, but instead, padded out of the bushes.

Flamespirit's gaze shot to Storm, as did the calico.

"What're you doing here?" Flamespirit meowed, and Storm could tell he wanted to be angry, but surprise had taken the young cat.

"The better question," Storm meowed, "What're you doing here with that she-cat from Windclan?" Storm was finally able to get a good look at the calico and recognized her once the clouds that covered the moon shifted away. It was Foxpelt, the deputy of Windclan. "Another question," Storm meowed before Flamespirit could answer, "What's the deputy of Windclan doing with a cat from another clan?"

Neither had an answer for Storm, but Storm just shook her head.

"I should report you to Bramblestar," she meowed. Flamespirit's eyes shot wide open now, and he looked at Storm in fear.

"Please don't," Flamespirit whispered, and Storm barely caught the words.

Storm sighed. "We have enough problems," she growled. "But I have a choice here." Storm locked eyes with Flamespirit. "I'm not going to tell Bramblestar, because you have a choice as well. You know very well that once the battle with Bloodclan is over, Blackstar is going to be all over our clan. Attacking us, and he won't stop until he has Cinderheart's kits." Flamespirit's eyes narrowed as Storm continued. "We have enough problems as it is, and I want you to make a choice. Continue seeing Foxpelt, and endanger your clan even farther, or stop seeing her." Flamespirit's gaze lowered, and Storm felt sorry for the tom, but she knew it had to stop sometime. "Take Cinderheart for example, she's torn with being with Shadowpelt, and her loyalty to the clan. When she chose the center. Now she has three kits and has probably sparked a war with our two clans." Foxpelt was now avoiding Storm's gaze, but her voice rang loud and clear.

"When I become leader, a war between Thunderclan and Windclan would never happen," Foxpelt meowed.

"But what happens if a Windclan cat accidently crosses the border?" Storm countered. "Or maybe something else happens that has our two clans involved in a fight? Both of you would have divided loyalties. What would happen if your clanmates think of something between you and Thunderclan, Foxpelt? There is a chance that they won't follow you, and instead, try to drive you from the forest."

Storm's words pierced both cats, and Storm did feel sorrow for breaking the two apart. _I'm not trying to be cruel, this is to stop another battle! The threat Shadowclan poses is Thunderclan's top priority once Bloodclan's threat is dealt with…_ Storm watched as the two cats looked at eachother.

Flamespirit's tears rolled down his face, and Storm knew they both couldn't deny the facts. "I'm sorry," Storm meowed to them. "But you both knew that this might happen one night, and you must know that it couldn't last."

Foxpelt only nodded, and she shot a defying glare towards Storm. "Goodbye then," Foxpelt turned to Flamespirit. "May Starclan light your path."

Flamespirit padded up to Foxpelt, and kissed her. Storm turned away, and began to pad off. Hearing them break off, Storm could scent that Flamespirit was going in a different direction than her. _Hopefully he can forgive me for what I've done,_ Storm looked to the stars. _Could I have made things worse? I don't think so_ , Storm concluded, and finally got back into camp by the time the moon was lowering in the distance. _Tomorrow, another gathering, afterwards…_

Storm padded into Bramblestar's den the next day, and caught Flamespirit's sad gaze before going in. Shaking her head to him, she walked in.

"Bramblestar," Storm meowed, "We should take care of the threat of Bloodclan soon." Bramblestar looked at Storm, his amber eyes blazing with excitement.

"I agree," Bramblestar meowed.

 _That excitement in his eyes,_ Storm analyzed, _it's not from trying to get rid of the threat of Bloodclan. I think it's his cursed life._

"I will talk to the other leaders before starting the gathering tonight," Bramblestar meowed. "You should pick who is going for the gathering, because I'm going to think about what I have to say." Storm nodded, and padded out, staring down at all the cats who were eating prey and conversing with each other. All except Flamespirit, who still sat in the same position as before.

 _Although he shouldn't go, I think it will do Flamespirit some good…_ Gazing over the cats, Storm picked multiple she thought should go. _Cloudtail. Flamespirit. Cedarheart. Fernwhisker. Sandstorm. Slyheart. Dustpaw. Rosepaw. Silverpelt. And of course, Leafpool, leaving a couple cats to defend camp just in case._ Storm thought she picked will, and began by telling Flamespirit.

Padding over to the saddened cat, Storm felt empathy for him. "You're coming to the gathering tonight," Storm meowed, and Flamespirit looked up in surprise, but only nodded. Storm spent until sun-high telling each cat that was going, that they were going.

When it was time to leave, Leafpool padded to the left of Bramblestar. While Storm padded to the right of Bramblestar.

"Let's go!" The moon was slowly rising in the sky, and the sunset cast orange glows that fascinated Storm every time she saw them. By the time they got to the gathering, the only clan not there was Shadowclan, who had arrived only a few heart-beats later.

When Storm sat under the large tree, she noticed that the Riverclan cat that normally sat next to her wasn't Hawkfrost. Looking up into the branches, Hawkfrost sat up there with the other leaders. Bramblestar even seemed to look away purposefully from the dark tabby. _Has Mistystar died?_ Storm thought, curious. She didn't recognize the Riverclan cat sitting next to her, and she waited for the leaders to share their news.

Hawkfrost padded up first.

"I am sorry to say that Mistystar won't be attending any gatherings anymore," he shouted. "Mistystar died six nights ago, and I have gone to the Moonpool and received my nine lives. I am now the leader, and my name is Hawkstar!" Everyone cheered his name, but Storm couldn't seem to do it. _How did Mistystar die? She probably had multiple lives left after coming to the lake, right? What could cause such a quick death?_

"In addition, our clan will thrive, and my deputy is Featherfire!" The tom that had taken Hawkstar's place before puffed his chest in pride. _So, you're Featherfire, may Starclan light your path,_ Storm thought. "That is all I have to say," Hawkstar meowed, and let Bramblestar take his place on the edge of the branch.

"Us leaders have conversed about our problem with Bloodclan," Bramblestar meowed, "and we have all agreed, it is time we dealt with this problem. For too long, they have stayed in the abandoned twoleg nest on Thunderclan territory. Two nights from now, the clans will gather, and attack the Bloodclan cats then." Many cats gave another cheer, but some muttered amongst themselves.

 _It's obvious they don't believe Bramblestar,_ Storm thought. _Last time, we were stopped by Slyheart, who told us they were lying in wait. Waiting for us to attack. But it's a good idea to get rid of the threat now._

None of the other leaders reported anything new, and Blackstar didn't mention Cinderheart's kits this time. Which actually surprised Storm, until she could see the logic. _If he threatens Thunderclan now, rather than after the fight with Bloodclan, then he could attack us later in the next moon. Probably under the shadow of night, when the moon is past half._

With nothing else, Storm analyzed the cats at the gathering. Tallstar was definitely losing weight, and looked on the verge of death. _Foxpelt will probably be leader, then,_ Storm thought. _What will she do?_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to comment/review! And also, don't forget to follow to get updates on my Fanfiction!_


	15. 14: Blood Brother

Bramblestar's paws itched to battle, and in the two days that he had prepared, one thought raced in his mind. Always to spill blood, to just get rid of the feeling that he wanted to kill a cat. No matter how hard he tried during any other day, he could not get rid of the bloodlust that coursed through his veins. The Tigerstar in him wanted out, but Bramblestar wouldn't let it.

But that would end tonight

Sitting at the edge of the shore, Bramblestar looked across the lake. A large group of cats had started to move through Windclan territory, and Bramblestar knew it wouldn't be long before the clans were ready to destroy Bloodclan. _Two birds, one claw swipe,_ Bramblestar thought pleasantly. A strong smell of Riverclan was coming, and to Bramblestar's right, was another large group of cats from Shadowclan territory. Another group from the moors joined the first crossing Windclan territory.

 _We are ready,_ Bramblestar smiled. _There are many cats who will face off against Bloodclan. They want to spill Bloodclan blood as much as I do._ To Bramblestar's right, was Silverpelt, who looked over to the three groups marching to Thunderclan territory. She didn't smile, but Bramblestar didn't care. Blood will be spilled on both sides, he knew that, and the chance of many cats dying was high. Yet, Bramblestar felt a little edgy.

After the battle, Shadowclan will eventually come after Thunderclan. So, as a 'just in case' moment, Bramblestar left three cats behind to defend camp. Fernwhisker, Forest, and Cinderheart. Cinderheart would definitely have to stay behind, as she had three kits to care for.

The first group to arrive was the group of Riverclan and Windclan. Both leaders walked up to Bramblestar, who caught himself staring at Hawkstar. _Knowing he is my brother makes me feel more edgy,_ Bramblestar thought, staring at the dark tabby leader. _I still wonder, how did Mistystar die? The clans wouldn't risk a war between each other until Bloodclan is dealt with. If Hawkstar is Tigerstar's kin, does that mean Hawkstar killed Mistystar? Wouldn't surprise me._ Bramblestar scared himself when he realized how calming the thought was, if Hawkstar killed Mistystar. _Should I care? I don't, but I feel I should as well…_

"Are you ready?" Tallstar meowed.

"Yeah," Bramblestar answered, staring at the Windclan leader. _His pelt is ragged, and I can see his ribcage. Is he actually ready for this?_ Bramblestar's sight caught the Windclan leader's deputy, Foxpelt. _Looks like it'll be Foxstar soon,_ Bramblestar wouldn't mind Foxpelt being the leader of Windclan. She was always nice to Thunderclan.

Hawkstar only nodded and pointed toward the other group of cats gathering with them. Blackstar padded up to Bramblestar.

"I would like to present my new deputy," Blackstar sighed, his eyes showing loss. Bramblestar was curious, and a ginger tom padded up to the group. "My new deputy is Rowanclaw."

"What happened?" Hawkfrost asked. Blackstar's eyes shifted to the new leader, and a burning anger showed in them.

"Are we ready to fight Bloodclan? Because I sure am," he growled. _I wonder if Needlewhisker died from a Bloodclan attack…_ Bramblestar shook the thought from his head. _Doesn't matter now, what matters is that Bloodclan will be taken care of, tonight._

"We should get going," Bramblestar meowed, and felt the brush of fur against him. Storm had come and sat next to Bramblestar, and her eyes told him everything. _She worries that I might lose more lives, which happens every battle I've been in so far… It's not just something I can stop. Tigerstar forces my own mind out of me during battle, and I go unconscious, even if only for a second, and it forces my deaths…_ It was the same pattern, over and over, every battle that Bramblestar fought in.

The other leaders agreed, and they travelled through Thunderclan territory. Bramblestar noticed that Blackstar seemed distant, and Bramblestar had expected Blackstar to cover every single mouse-length of Thunderclan territory for attack strategies. This time, Blackstar seemed focused on his memories. _Not now, Blackstar,_ Bramblestar thought. _We need you in the present._

Hawkstar padded ahead to catch up with Bramblestar.

"You know who I am?" Hawkstar asked, curiosity covering his ice-blue eyes.

"You're Hawkstar, nothing else," Bramblestar meowed. "You are the leader of Riverclan, and that's all I know." _Lying is so easy!_ Bramblestar had to stop himself from smiling.

"I know you're Tigerstar's son," Hawkstar meowed. "So am I."

"Doesn't surprise me," Bramblestar meowed calmly. Hawkstar looked a little bewildered, and Bramblestar explained. "You look almost exactly like Tigerstar, other than those eyes of yours. You got the temper he had to."

 _I didn't have a temper,_ Tigerstar's voice rang in Bramblestar's head again.

 _I didn't invite you to give me a life, now go away,_ Bramblestar thought.

 _It's a father's duty to give their son a life if they die before their son get's to be leader. Don't tell me I'm wrong,_ Tigerstar meowed.

"Did he really have a temper?" Hawkstar asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah."

 _No_.

Hawkstar chuckled a little bit, and fell a little farther behind to check on his deputy, Featherfire. They spoke in hushed voices, and Hawkstar began to smile. Ignoring them, Bramblestar stopped as they reached the top of a slope overlooking the abandoned twoleg nest. Slyheart padded up to Bramblestar.

"I hope you guys are truly ready," the tom meowed, staring down at the twoleg nest. "Something tells me we are doing something wrong…" Slyheart's voice trailed off, and Storm and Silverpelt stood on both sides of Bramblestar.

"The clans are ready," Storm reported. "They have split into two groups. Half of each will fight with us first, and the second wave of cats will come in if we are about to lose of if Bloodclan tries to escape." Storm's eyes glistened with anger. "We are truly ready for this battle."

Bramblestar nodded, and turned around. The other three clan leaders agreed that if any one of them was missing, Scourge and his cats would flee. All four leaders would be seen tonight, and now, they were ready to attack. Tallstar, his eyes full of hatred. Hawkstar, his eyes full of curiosity, but his claws betrayed his excitement when he extended them. Blackstar, whose pelt bristled with anger, and his teeth bared.

"We are ready," Bramblestar meowed. "Let's destroy Bloodclan, tonight!" The clan cats cheered, and the four leaders flicked their tails.

In a heart-beat, all the cats rushed forward toward the twoleg nest. Bramblestar fell in behind them, not leading the rush of cats. Another cat fell in beside him, and Bramblestar knew the dark tabby pelt instantly. Once all the other cats disappeared, Hawkstar blocked off Bramblestar.

"No escape now," Hawkfrost hissed, a smile on his face. His stance changed to a battle stance. "Are you ready to fight for your life?" Hawkfrost began swiping at Bramblestar, who barely dodged the blows.

"I see Tigerstar has already infected your mind," Bramblestar hissed, jumping back. There was not a single clan cat around them, and there were only leftover scents from the rush of cats.

"Not as much as yours," Hawkstar meowed, and he tried to kick Bramblestar off his paws. "I know about your two cursed lives. I just need to bring you down to those two."

 _Mouse-brain_ , Bramblestar was about to say, but thought better of it. Instead, he ran somewhere where he might feel better about fighting his brother. Bramblestar dashed off to the Moonpool.

Hawkstar chased him down, and almost caught up with Bramblestar. As Hawkstar made one final lunge to catch Bramblestar's tail, he turned the route towards the Moonpool. "Come back, coward!" Hawkstar shouted. "You'll only make your death a lot more painful if you keep this up!"

Bramblestar heard the voices around the Moonpool when he climbed to the top. Behind him, Hawkfrost started to hiss, "Get back here, Bramblestar. Starclan can't save you."

"I know that," Bramblestar smiled, "But Tigerstar can."

Bloodlust rushed through Bramblestar's body, and he felt his mind begin to think. Hawkstar was his only opponent, and Hawkfrost had nine lives, probably. Bramblestar only had six, which meant he was at a disadvantage in the amount of life he had. But Bramblestar was bigger, which meant he probably had more strength. This also meant that Hawkstar had more speed compared to Bramblestar.

 _If I beat him at speed, I think I can win,_ Bramblestar dodged another one of Hawkstar's attacks, and swung out his paws, clawing Hawkstar's nose. Blood trickled out of the dazed leader. "Time to die Bramblestar, you ruined my good looks," Hawkstar growled.

 _Not like you had any in the first place,_ Bramblestar thought, and avoided Hawkstar's paw swipe. In a heart-beat, Hawkstar swerved and used his hind legs to claw Bramblestar's shoulder. When Hawkstar's move landed, Bramblestar fell to his side, off balance, and Hawkstar stood above him.

"Time to drown you in the sacred place of Starclan," Hawkstar growled happily. Hawkstar was stronger than Bramblestar thought, and panic was settling in. _Must escape his grasp!_ Bramblestar searched for something to throw Hawkstar off him, but found nothing. Bramblestar's strength seemed to leave him, and his mind was going blank.

Unsheathed his claws into his side, Bramblestar was shocked back into reality from the pain. Hawkstar started to laugh.

"What's unsheathing your claws going to do?" Hawkstar laughed. "You trying to kill yourself?"

"No," Bramblestar growled, and began to feel the strength flow through him like water. "I'm trying to kill you." Hawkstar was about to laugh again, and Bramblestar used his hind legs, to shove the tabby over his head. A loud splash echoed and Bramblestar was splashed with water. Turning around, Hawkstar was already climbing out of the water. Bramblestar stood up.

"What was that?" Hawkstar coughed water, his pelt drenched. "I'm a Riverclan cat, and that means I can swim. I don't see the point in you doing that." A little chuckle escaped Hawkfrost, and his piercing blue-eyes seemed to see through Bramblestar.

"I wasn't trying to drown you," Bramblestar meowed. "That would've been a nice ending to this battle of ours, but I knew you wouldn't drown. In fact, the reason for throwing you in there is something else entirely." Hawkstar rushed forward, but Bramblestar dodged more easily this time. "You're slower now."

Hawkstar's eyes widened in surprise, and then they slowly turned to an angry flame. "I'll show you slow!"

But Bramblestar had already rushed forward, claws extended. Slashing forward, Bramblestar was on the other side of Hawkstar, and a smile stretched across his face, and his whiskers twitched in amusement. "Speed is better than strength, in my opinion," Bramblestar meowed.

A loud thump let Bramblestar know that Hawkstar had dropped dead. Turning around, he noticed that the blood of Hawkstar was running into the Moonpool. _Blood will spill blood, this is what Starclan meant._ Bramblestar couldn't suppress his smile of satisfaction, until he felt his vision fade.

At first, he thought it was Tigerstar again, but it wasn't. When he looked down, blood was covering the ground below him. It wasn't from his claws, or from Hawkstar.

It was from him.

Padding forward, he watched as Hawkstar woke up, but the wound hadn't healed, and Hawkstar soon choked on his own blood. _He's dying… Nine times…_ Bramblestar thought. _Is that how I die?_ Taking another step forward, he slipped on the watery stone, and went unconscious.

Bramblestar opened his amber eyes to his seven lives in Starclan. Excluding, of course, Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

They looked at him in sorrow.

"I know what you are thinking," Bramblestar sighed. The cats seemed to fade, piece by piece. Next to Bramblestar, was himself, a darker version of course. One that, when he died, his nine lives would manifest into Starclan with the lives already there. "You shouldn't heal me," Bramblestar meowed.

"That's not in our power," Fireheart growled. "It's something else that causes all nine lives to be lost. We don't know what it is."

"Of course," Bramblestar growled. "This should be my end. Leave my blood in the Moonpool…" The cats nodded, and Bramblestar didn't know what to say.

"It'll be hard to allow the barrier from the dark forest let you through," Bluestar meowed. "Very few dark forest cats can truly cross into Starclan's hunting grounds. Only since Tigerstar's rise to power in that area, has there been more dark forest cats in our territory. We've been able to dispatch of a few of them, but many still roam free."

Bramblestar nodded.

"It's time for you to go," Longtail meowed, and placed his tail on Bramblestar. "We believe you can surpass Tigerstar." With that, the seven cats faded, and Bramblestar was in darkness.

Waking up, Bramblestar heard the sounds of a cat choking near him. Standing, Bramblestar realized he was drenched in blood, and about two mouse-lengths away, was Hawkstar, who was still dying, over and over. Sniffing the blood on his pelt, Bramblestar realized it was mostly Hawkstar's. Hawkstar's cries stopped, and Bramblestar looked over. The dark tabby had stopped moving, and Bramblestar's only thought was, _How will Featherfire react to becoming leader so quickly?_

Then his thoughts switched back to what was important.

 _The battle against Bloodclan!_ Bramblestar didn't have time to clean his pelt, and he raced down the path, away from the voices. Away from the Moonpool. He needed to get to his clanmates and help fight in the battle. After watching Hawkstar almost nine times, Bramblestar felt sick to his stomach. _No cat deserves that death…_ He thought. _Not even my father. Well, on second paw,_ Bramblestar quickly changed his mind as he raced through the forest, spotting the abandoned twoleg nest.

The first scent to hit his nose was the clan cats.

The second was blood…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow!_


	16. 15: All Is Fair

Storm heard the call to battle, and almost went straight behind Bramblestar, but he lagged behind, and Storm had made up her mind. Revenge was what she wanted, and she knew she could wait a little longer. Any Bloodclan cat who stood in her way would be shown no mercy. Not tonight.

Her paws lifted her forward, as the mass of clan cats rushed toward the abandoned twoleg nest. Scents of Bloodclan rushed over her entire body, and Storm rushed forward. Fear scent surprised her, but she didn't let it hold her back.

In a heart-beat, the area around the twoleg nest was filled with screaming cats. The four clans united under a full moon to destroy the darkness that hung over their heads. _Yet they don't even know true darkness_ , Storm thought as she leaped over a group of cats to see a large black tabby.

The black tabby swung at her, and Storm easily dodged the lazy swipe. Unsheathing her claws, Storm sliced up, scratching under the tom's mouth, and one of her claws got stuck on his skin. The tabby tom panicked and jumped backwards, yanking away from Storm. Storm's claw tore a large scratch on the tom's jaw. _That's going to hurt for some time,_ Storm noted, and moved on as the tabby ran off into the forest.

Shardfeather appeared beside Storm quickly, and he shouted over all the screeching cats. "We have to thin their ranks," Shardfeather hissed, staring over all the Bloodclan cats. "If we can do that, we can call in the second group and overpower the twoleg nest." Storm nodded, and two cats appeared in front of them. "We ready for that combo?" Shardfeather smiled, and Storm nodded.

Awhile ago, they started to practice an attack combination for when Storm and Shardfeather were faced with two cats. The move worked perfectly, and Bramblestar said that they should actually teach cats to practice the move.

Shardfeather and Storm shot forward, synchronizing their steps. Storm went left, and Shardfeather went right, and Storm leaped while Shardfeather slid under the two larger cats. The goal was to simply have one of them pay attention to the other, and attack the opposite cats. If Storm was left, her goal was to attack the cat to the right. The opposite applied.

The move worked just as planned, and the cat to the right was paying attention to Shardfeather. Storm was able to leap over the cat that was paying attention to her and land on the other cats back, stunning the she-cat easily. Bowling over the cat, Storm launched her into a tree, and the she-cat was unconscious. Turning around, Storm watched as Shardfeather used his hind legs to launch the cat into a nearby rock.

"That was pretty easy," Shardfeather smiled towards Storm, and she licked his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get back to the battle," Storm meowed, and raced towards the battling cats again. Searching around for cats who were in trouble, Storm noticed that Bramblestar wasn't among them. _Did he stay behind so that his lives wouldn't take control?_ Storm wondered. _Maybe we won't need him._

A loud battle cry shouted over the cats, and the twoleg nest was suddenly crawling with cats. More cats that smelled of Bloodclan were jumping out of holes in the walls of the twoleg nest, and it seemed to be a steady river of cats.

"Call the reinforcement cry!" Shardfeather shouted.

Then Storm heard Tallstar shout, and the trees around them were alive with cats.

 _This is all out war now,_ Storm thought, frowning. _Bloodclan wasn't truly expecting us, but they still have many of their cats still alive…_

Through the rush of cats, Storm watched as one cat seemed to barge past all the rest, and whoever it was, had their eyes set on Storm. It definitely wasn't Scar, the cat was a little too small to be him, but Storm looked at the cat, challenging the unknown to come at her with full force.

And in a heart-beat, the hatred in the cat's eyes told Storm everything. That hatred was directed at Storm, only because she thought Storm hurt her. A brown she-cat, named Gorsewater.

"You better remember my name," Gorsewater hissed as she was finally able to get past the cats. She had rushed forward for a swipe, and Storm side-stepped, just like before. Now, Storm felt only sympathy for Gorsewater.

"I do," Storm sighed, looking at Gorsewater with a steady gaze. "Gorsewater."

Gorsewater's smile scared Storm now. "You shall die tonight," Gorsewater hissed. "It is the only way to repent for your sin against my family!" With that, Gorsewater was done speaking to Storm, and she swung her claws forward again. _She's faster than last time,_ Storm noted, barely dodging the attacks. Storm almost tripped over her paws jumping backward, and felt her tail hit a tree. _I'm out of open space to dodge,_ Storm hissed aloud, but didn't actually say anything.

"Time to die," Gorsewater growled, swinging her claws forward in one last effort to kill Storm. Turning, Storm climbed up the tree to the lowest branch, dodging the claws by barely a mouse-length. Gorsewater was stunned at the speed Storm possessed, and didn't move for a heart-beat.

Storm looked at Gorsewater, and jumped down on top of the she-cat. Gorsewater seemed to want to move, but didn't, and Storm pinned Gorsewater to the ground.

"It's not my fault," Storm hissed. "I miss him just as much as you do." Gorsewater struggled against Storms claws. "But you must go past that feeling of emptiness, Gorsewater," Storm continued. "Trust me, I have a hole in my heart from him as well, and I know the feeling that everything is taken from you. Everyone with this feeling wants to blame someone. I blame Scar."

"He…" Gorsewater coughed. "Scar is our savior! Scar saved Bloodclan more than once, and saved me when I was dying!"

"And he killed _your_ son!" Storm shouted, tears streaming down her face. "If Scar is your savior, then why would he kill others to do so?" Gorsewater didn't answer, and was still struggling, but the struggling now was feeble. Storm didn't loosen her grip. "Why would he kill your son?" Storm challenged.

 _She's insane, put her out of her misery. Gorsewater will be safe in Starclan with me,_ Thrush's voice was sad in Storm's ear.

 _Is there any way I can save her from her sanity?_ Storm asked Thrush.

 _No, and I can't speak to her,_ Thrush meowed.

Storm lowered her head. _So be as it may, I'm sorry I am the one to kill your mother, Thrush…_ When Storm looked up, she saw Thrush's starlight gaze behind Gorsewater in a puddle of water. Thrush's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Thrush mouthed _thank you,_ and Storm still had her grip tight.

"I'm sorry, Gorsewater," Storm choked. "I wish it didn't have to come to this."

Unsheathing her claws, Storm sliced into Gorsewater's throat. Fear shone in the brown she-cats blue eyes, and Storm regretted having to kill her foster mother. Getting off of Gorsewater, she stood up, and looked at Storm.

"Thrush…" Gorsewater coughed, looking at something next to Storm. Storm could feel the brush of someone's fur next to her, and didn't bother looking. The scent told her everything, and that Thrush was next to her.

"Goodnight, mother," Thrush's voice filled the air. "See you in Starclan."

Gorsewater's eyes filled with deep sadness, regret, and sorrow. Her body hit the night grass, and her breathing stopped. Storm was standing alone in the clearing, blood on her paws. _Everything always leads back to Scar…_ Storm thought. _Thrush's death, Gorsewater's insanity, Swift's death, my lust for revenge… Scar is the center, and I am the claw that must strike it._

Storm padded over to the body of her foster mother, and put her nose in Gorsewater's fur. _I'm sorry it had to come to this,_ Storm thought. _I vow to see to the death of the one who murdered my family… Not just literally, but mentally. Our very way of life was destroyed when he entered them._

Standing up again, Storm rushed toward the cats, barging past all the fighting and screeching. Now Storm's only goal was Scar, and she was going to find him.

Everything around Storm was a blur, and a scent was caught in Storm's nose. It was Scar's, and it led back to the twoleg nest. A blood trail followed and she raced along the trail. Another scent was covered by the scents before, and it seemed familiar. But Storm had her goal, and that was to reach Scar and kill him before he ruined her life any further. Maybe it was in revenge, but Storm was also thinking of other cats. Scar has probably ruined more lives than just hers. This was for them, and for those in the future who would be safe because of her actions.

No one stopped her, and all other cats were too busy fighting. Hopping the fence, which had the least amount of fighting, Storm landed on the other side in wet soil. Padding forward, Storm entered the twoleg nest through a large entrance.

Three cats stood in the center of a smooth, wooden clearing. The wood wasn't really all that smooth, and small cracks had formed every fox-length or so.

All three cats spun to see her. Storm locked eyes with Shardfeather, and the other two cats just stared at her. One of them smiled, and growled, "Well, if it isn't our friend Storm."

"I'm here, Scar," Storm growled. Padding forward, Storm stood beside Shardfeather.

"What're you doing here?" Shardfeather growled.

"I'm here to do what I should've done long ago," Storm whispered, and Shardfeather seemed taken aback by the words. "Scar has ruined so many lives, and mine probably wasn't the first. But I'm the first to have a chance to kill him. Not just for my benefit, but for all those who have died by his claws. For those who miss their siblings, mothers, fathers, and friends because he killed them."

"Very adorable," Scar muttered sarcastically. "Can we get to fighting already?" Before Storm could move, Scar did first. Scourge didn't stop him, and the first thing Storm noticed was that Scar's shoulder and nose had been clawed severely. But Storm wasn't fast enough.

Storm expected a slash to her, but she didn't feel anything. Instead, when she turned, the scene was horrific.

Shardfeather's pelt was soaked with the scarlet liquid, and his eyes shifted over to Storm. Fear lie behind them, and Storm felt her stomach flip. Shardfeather fell onto his side, and Storm could hear Scar laughing, but her mind drowned out Scar's hysterical laughs. Storm was at Shardfeather's side in an instant.

"Shardfeather!" Storm cried, trying to find something to cover the wound. The tear was from the base of Shardfeather's neck all the way down his side. "Shardfeather! No!" Storm put her paws against his side to stop the bleeding, but it was flowing too fast.

"Don't… Too… Late…" Shardfeather coughed. The scarlet liquid was trickling from his mouth onto the wooden floor. "Leave… Me… I… Will… Always… Love… You…"

Storm's tears landed on Shardfeather's side. "Why?" Storm cried out. "You don't have to leave me here!" Shardfeather's green eyes were calm, and Shardfeather's took his tail and pulled Storm in. Their lips locked, and Storm wanted the warmth even more. All Storm wanted was for Shardfeather to stay with her in Thunderclan. When they broke off, Storm whispered, "Why did you have to go? It should've been me…"

"Because… You… Have… A… Gift…" Shardfeather coughed, and he closed his eyes. Storm didn't understand, and Shardfeather's breathing stopped. Looking around, Scar was waiting about four fox-lengths away. Scourge was missing.

"I'm waiting," Scar smiled.

Standing up, Storm felt tears roll off her whiskers, and heard them land on the ground. Storm looked at Scar, and began to pad toward the tom. A bright light sparked around them, and Storm could smell a fire begin in the abandoned twoleg nest.

"You've taken everything from me," Storm hissed, and sliced her claws forward. Scar was too slow to dodge, and Storm felt her blow scratch his already bloodied nose. "You've ruined my family, destroyed the ones I love." Storm did another swipe, and scratched Scar's throat only partially. It was a shallow wound. "Why do you care about anything? It's torture you study, and now, you die by the one you tortured."

A loud boom sounded near Storm, knocking her off her paws. Storm stood up, and felt disoriented. A flashing image passed her vision for no more than a heart-beat, but it was enough to know exactly what it was.

The picture was of Storm sitting in a den, beside her was a small cat, no more than a few moons old. It was a gray and white kit with green eyes, with the exact same patterns that Shardfeather had.

Storm looked at Scar, who was lying on his side. A decision had to be made, and Storm turned around and padded away. There was an opening at the far end of the wooden clearing, and she dashed for it. Jumping out the small hole, Storm felt the fire rage around her, and she landed on her side in the soft grass. Outside, the Bloodclan cats had stopped fighting and were running into the forest.

Scourge was dead only ten fox-lengths away, and a dark tabby pelt padded over to Storm.

"It's over," the tabby meowed, and Storm felt her eyes close. "The battle is over, and we can go home…"

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow!_


	17. 16: In Love and War

_Opening her blue eyes, Storm recognized Thrush sleeping beside her. Ever since the last half moon, these cats had taken care or her. Only about five moons old, Storm didn't really remember what had happened during that stormy night. She grew used to being around Thrush and Gorsewater. The other cat had disappeared, and neither Thrush or Gorsewater talked about him._

 _Feeling her stomach growl, Storm looked over to the fresh-kill pile, which had only three pieces of prey. It wasn't a pile, not since that one tom left. Usually, it was stacked high, and Storm could eat all the prey she wanted. Padding over, Storm grabbed the last vole and went over to Thrush, who was snoring loudly._

" _Thrush," Storm whispered, prodding the tom with one paw. Thrush groaned with annoyance, and opened his eyes, staring at Storm angrily, but his gaze softened after a few heart-beats. Thrush was about a moon or so older than Storm._

" _What do you want?" Thrush whispered, looking over to Gorsewater. "You hungry again?"_

 _Storm nodded. "I wanted to share this vole with you," she meowed. Thrush chuckled, and Storm heard his stomach growl. He agreed, and bit into the vole, and they both shared the piece of prey. Sunlight finally pierced the walls of the den, showering both Thrush and Storm in sunlight._

 _Gorsewater coughed, opening her eyes, she looked over the two kits. Storm looked at her, and licked the blood from the prey off her lips. "Hi," Storm meowed. Gorsewater only smiled, and flicked her tail to let the two kits keep eating. The queen took a piece of prey, and slowly ate it, memory clouding her normally piercing gaze._

" _I'm taking you guys on a hunting session," Gorsewater finally meowed. "We need more prey, and I can't keep collecting enough for all of us."_

" _Finally," Thrush whispered, "I've been waiting for her to stop getting over his-" Thrush looked over to Storm, and stopped. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to talk about it."_

" _It's okay," Storm meowed, taking the last bite of the vole. Swallowing it, Storm felt excitement course through her body. "I can't wait to have my first hunting lesson!" Gorsewater flicked her tail, letting Storm and Thrush know to follow her._

 _They padded out of the den, and into the sunlight. Storm allowed the warmth to cover her pelt, and was glad of the first sun of green-leaf. The leaves were green, and the grass underpaw was dry and crisp. Although the storm about two moons ago was wet, Storm could sometimes still feel the water dripping off her pelt as the four horrible cats threw her into the den, and left her to die about another moon later._

 _And Storm felt resentment, betrayal, and sadness as she padded out of the den. Storm didn't know her father, as he was always away while she slept, and had only a few memories of Swift. The first memory Storm could remember of being with her mother was snow. There was so much snow that glittered the ground around them, and Storm was jumping around playfully, flicking snow into Swift's face._

 _That was the worst part of it, all those nice memories of being with her mother, ruined when the storm hit. When Swift gave up Storm. Resentment stabbed Storm's belly as she remembered that day. Storm hadn't told Gorsewater or Thrush what had happened, and only shared about the Storm and the four unknown cats._

 _A clearing opened up, and Storm felt the wind pierce her ear fur._ It's so beautiful, _Storm thought as she padded along the clearings edge, sniffing around. It was her first time outside the den since the family built it. Storm was always too weak to leave for extended periods of time._

" _I want to start today's training by asking how to stalk a mouse," Gorsewater meowed._

 _Storm thoughtfully pondered the question, and answered before Thrush could. "A mouse hears you before it sees or scents you. So you want to stay light on your paws, correct?" Storm asked Gorsewater, who looked curiously at Storm._

" _That is correct Storm, how did you know that?" Gorsewater asked, curiosity behind her gaze._

 _Storm shrugged. "Just something I learned, I guess." Gorsewater didn't press further, and continued._

" _I want you to try this crouch," Gorsewater meowed, and went into a hunter's crouch. Storm did the crouch perfectly, while Thrush was unbalanced and he fell onto his side._

" _Gorsewater should've called you Dust," Storm laughed, watching as Thrush struggled to get up and try again._

" _Shut up," Thrush hissed, and Storm looked at Thrush curiously._

" _Is something wrong?" Storm asked sincerely._

" _No," Thrush growled, and was unbalanced again as he tried the crouch. Storm lifted her tail silently to push Thrush upright again._

" _You'll tell me if you're feeling bad, right?" Storm asked. Thrush nodded, his eyes clouded, and Gorsewater just seemed only a little confused._

" _Thrush, work with using your tail to balance," Gorsewater meowed. "Storm, your crouch is almost perfection. How about you actually go practice catching some prey while I give Thrush some tips?"_

" _Okay, Gorsewater," Storm meowed, and dashed into the forest. Stopping in the center of a circle of trees, she sniffed for prey, and smelled a mouse._ Perfect! Just what I wanted to find, _Storm thought, pinpointing the piece of prey. Tracking it under a bush, Storm waited for it to come out. A small nut was outside the bush, about a few tail-lengths away from the bush._

 _After a few heart-beats, the mouse came out and Storm's heart quickened. The mouse looked around, it's beady eyes looking around in curiosity, then it saw the nut and ran over towards it to give it a sniff._

 _Jumping, Storm landed directly on top of the mouse and bit into it's neck, snapping the spine. The mouse was dead, and Storm was pleased with her catch._ I can't wait until mother- _Then Storm stopped mid-thought._ I don't have a mother anymore. _Storm felt tears roll down her cheeks, and was glad she wasn't around Thrush or Gorsewater._

 _Using her paw to wipe her tears, Storm padded back to the clearing where Gorsewater and Thrush were practicing. Thrush was more balanced, Storm noted and kept walking towards them. They looked at her, and then saw the mouse she caught._

" _I'm impressed," Gorsewater meowed. "You'll make a great cat one day…"_

Storm opened her blue eyes, and looked around. The den she was in was small, and compact. A strong scent of herbs came over her, and Storm realized she was in the medicine den. Another cat padded up to her.

"I'm glad you're awake," Storm recognized Leafpool's voice. "You inhaled so much smoke from that fire, I didn't know if you were going to make it."

"How's the kit?" Storm asked without realizing what she said.

"What kit?" Leafpool asked curiously.

"Nevermind," Storm meowed, and sat up, grunting as she did so. Her hind leg had stiffened while she was unconscious, and Storm flexed it, feeling a small jolt of pain. "It's just… I saw something while I was in the twoleg nest."

Leafpool put her tail on Storm's shoulder, and asked, "What was this vision?"

Storm remembered the image clearly. "It was in a den, and I saw myself." Storm gulped, feeling her dry throat. A slight pain entered her throat, and Storm pointed toward the water nearby. Leafpool grabbed some moss and dipped it into the puddle of water that collected in the corner, and gave it to Storm. "Thanks," Storm meowed, licking the droplets off the moss. "Beside me, in the den, was a gray and white cat with green eyes. But it wasn't Shardfeather. It was a kit."

Leafpool smiled. "Looks like you are carrying a kit within you," Leafpool meowed. "That's wonderful news!"

Nodding, Storm looked to the light outside. A wave of darkness blinded her for a second, and Storm lie back down, closing her eyes. Fatigue still clung to her body like claws, and she slept again…

 _Rain pounded against Storm's pelt as she ran across the clearing. On the other side, were six cats surrounding Gorsewater. "Run!" Gorsewater shouted over the sound of rain. Images flashed in Storm's mind of the night that Swift abandoned her. Thrush's claws grabbed Storm._

" _We can't help her!" Thrush shouted. "It's six against three, and she has chosen to save us!"_

" _We can't leave her behind!" Storm argued, turning to Thrush, and could see his tears clearly, even through the tom's pelt. "You guys have been my only true family! I can't leave her behind!"_

" _It's too late," Thrush meowed, and pulled Storm away. Storm ran with Thrush._

" _I vow to come back one day!" Storm meowed as hissing was barely audible through the sound of rain and screams._

Piercing sunlight hit Storm's eyes, and she looked outside.

"Are you okay?" Bramblestar padded up to his deputy. Bramblestar had kept watch over Storm since she started to sleep last, and Storm didn't know how she felt. It always avoided Storm, the thought of how Gorsewater survived the attacks that night.

"I'm fine," Storm muttered, and sat back up, stretching her stiff leg. Standing up, she padded outside the den, glad that Bramblestar didn't try to stop her. "Just a nightmare is all," Storm meowed.

Bramblestar sat next to Storm as she looked into the clearing. The stone hollow was her home, and the cats here were her family.

"So," Storm meowed, "Did Blackstar ever ask for Cinderheart's kits?" Storm looked towards the nursery, where Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit were play fighting. Jaykit was holding his brother down, and the blind kit was determined to become a warrior. No matter the cost. _What if that cost is his life?_ Storm thought. _He might be better becoming a medicine cat…_

"Not yet, but I expect an answer from him soon," Bramblestar answered. An internal flame seemed to light the dark tabby's eyes.

"I won't be able to uphold that promise I made you for awhile," Storm muttered to Bramblestar darkly.

"Why's that?" Bramblestar asked, looking curious.

Storm sighed. "I am having a kit," she answered. Bramblestar looked at Storm, analyzing her.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I had a vision when I was inside that abandoned twoleg nest," Storm explained. Storm gave the same description to Bramblestar that she had given Leafpool. It was weird, knowing that she was going to have a kit who looked exactly like her mate. Storm herself even felt a little heavier than normal.

"That's great news," Bramblestar meowed. "Congratulations." Bramblestar's eyes darkened with sadness. "I don't think I can have any more kits again…" He growled. "I don't even think that if I did have more, that I would be there for them when they grew up. By then, I might be dead…" Storm's heart dropped, and felt empathy for the Thunderclan leader.

"You have plenty to fight for now," Storm tried to comfort the leader. "You have done a good job not submitting to Tigerstar's life, and you have been a good father to your two kits." _Let alone that one time with the large white tom,_ Storm bit back the words. "Maybe you were fit to be leader, but that curse of yours was the only thing holding you back."

"You'll make a good leader one day," Bramblestar meowed. "I really should give you a warrior name. I've noticed the other leaders stare at you and others talk about how you haven't even had an apprentice, nor have a true warrior name."

Storm sighed. "I don't really care if I have a warrior name or not," Storm meowed.

"Between you and I, Lionkit is yours when the time comes," Bramblestar meowed, and he padded away to talk to Silverpelt who was beckoning him over.

Storm realized she had not seen Sol since he entered Thunderclan. The cat seemed to have disappeared, but Storm didn't care. Whoever he was, he was gone now, and hopefully for good.

Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, some of the cats stared at Storm, and were surprised at the fact that she was walking out of the medicine den. _How long was I sleeping?_ Storm thought, and picked up a piece of fresh-kill. Padding back, the Thunderclan cats stopped staring at her, and she lie down beside the entrance to the medicine den.

A sudden bolt of pain entered Storm's lungs, and she coughed. Storm felt her lungs seize up, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe, and her vision was slowly fading.

"Storm!" Leafpool's voice was barely audible, and Storm turned, but her eyes closed and she felt her side hit the stone…

" _I love you," Thrush meowed, and Storm sat in the clearing, bewildered that Thrush told her that he loved her. "I've loved you for so long, I just didn't know how to say it…" Beneath Thrush's dark brown pelt, Storm could see his skin turn red in embarrassment._

 _Feeling her stomach twist in anxiety, Storm meowed, "I love you to."_

 _They both stared into each other's eyes, not looking away. Leaning in, Storm kissed Thrush for the first time. It was warm, and Storm didn't want to break the connection that had formed between them. After multiple heart-beats, Thrush finally broke the kiss._

" _I'm glad you entered my family," Thrush meowed. "I don't know where I'd be without you."_

" _Wondering what to eat next every heart-beat," Storm smiled._

Storm gasped for breath when she woke from her dream. Her lungs were no longer seized, and she looked to see Leafpool's worried face.

"I didn't know if you were going to make it," Leafpool confessed. After a few seconds, Leafpool seemed to recollect her posture, and seemed more calm than before. "That fire has caused smoke to enter your lungs. I can't cure it with the herbs I have, so we just have to wait out until your body expels of all the smoke that entered your body."

"Do you know how long that'll take?" Storm coughed, feeling her throat burn, just like earlier. _It was a symptom,_ Storm thought, remembering when her throat burned earlier when she asked for the water.

"I don't know," Leafpool confessed. "It could take days, moons, maybe even seasons before the smoke is completely gone. You're going to have this problem for some time." Leafpool padded to the back of the herb store, and began sorting through the rest of her herbs. But Storm could tell she was keeping one eye on her, just in case.

 _Will I heal from this?_ Storm wondered, lying back down. In front of her was the vole she grabbed earlier. She didn't even feel hungry anymore…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow! It helps!_


	18. 17: True Sorrow

"Storm's lungs are filled with smoke," Leafpool meowed to Bramblestar. They were sitting on highledge, and the wind was shifting the tree branches. Bramblestar could smell leaf-fall in the air, and it didn't comfort him. _Shadowclan wants Cinderheart's kits, and I don't know when they'll stop trying to come after them._ Bramblestar's gaze averted towards Cinderheart, who was in the center of the clearing, happily playing with Hollykit and Jaykit. Lionkit was talking with Dustpaw a little ways away.

"And that means?" Bramblestar asked Leafpool, turning back to the pale-brown she-cat. Leafpool seemed distracted with something, but Bramblestar couldn't tell what.

"It means she can't fight for long periods of time," Leafpool sighed. "I mean, she didn't even make it across the clearing and back without passing out. When I checked her, Storm's lungs seemed to have seized, and Storm couldn't breathe." Leafpool looked to the sky, where the sunset was casting orange glows in the dark sky. "You might need a new deputy-"

"No," Bramblestar interrupted. "Storm is perfect for the job."

Leafpool looked at Bramblestar in curiosity. "You know what the other clans think of her. Storm doesn't have a warrior name and has never had an apprentice." Bramblestar didn't deny it.

"I know she hasn't," Bramblestar meowed. "But I don't care. Storm has done good at her job. I will have Graystripe temporarily do her duties while she recovers, we will not speak of this any further."

Leafpool nodded, and she looked back towards the medicine den, where Storm was sitting outside, eating a mouse and watching the active clan. The only cats who weren't in camp were Flamespirit, Cedarheart, and Silverpelt, who had volunteered to check the Shadowclan border and renew the scent markers.

A cool breeze ran through the camp, and Bramblestar felt as if he was being watched. The trees around the clearing were smacking their branches together, and it was bothering Bramblestar. Something seemed to be behind the trees, watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike.

 _You're too stressed,_ Tigerstar's voice meowed in Bramblestar's head again.

 _How many times have I told you that I'm sick of you?_ Bramblestar thought, and kept his gaze on the sunset.

 _Don't be that way, we can work together._

 _And have you get me killed like Hawkstar? No thanks,_ Bramblestar remembered the feeling of killing his brother.

 _Don't be like that, it's nice in the dark forest. There's mice and rabbits and… Oh, wait, we don't have those things. But we can grant you power!_ Tigerstar laughed.

Bramblestar rolled his eyes, and noticed Leafpool pad away to go talk to Storm. _There's a point where your sarcasm gets just a little annoying._

 _You know, it wasn't my fault Hawkstar died. That was your fault,_ Tigerstar meowed, and Bramblestar imagined the dark tabby smiling, a burning passion in his amber eyes.

 _And who made it my fault? You,_ Bramblestar thought, and padded towards Storm. Tigerstar seemed to leave once again, and Bramblestar felt a little happier at the feeling of being left alone. Sitting next to the two she-cats, he meowed, "How are you feeling?"

Storm nodded, "Feeling a little better-" A cough escaped her throat, and Bramblestar felt sympathy for the brown she-cat. _First Scar, now she herself is scarred with the smoke in her lungs. Hopefully she gets better soon, and before she has her kit…_

"Good," Bramblestar sighed. "I just-" A loud screech echoed in the hollow, and Bramblestar turned to the entrance in surprise. Flamespirit and Cedarheart jumped through the entrance, and pointed to the top of the hollow with their tails.

"Up there!" Flamespirit shouted, fear in his gaze.

Bramblestar looked to the top of the hollow, and Bramblestar realized what was happening. A strong scent of Shadowclan filled his nostrils, and he saw the large white cat. Blackstar had come, and with him, was Silverpelt, who he had pinned.

"I'm giving you a chance here, Bramblestar," Blackstar growled, smiling. In the trees, Bramblestar began to notice cats appear all around the hollow. "Surrender the kits, or she dies."

Anxiety clawed at Bramblestar. _I can't get close enough to him with him clawing Silverpelt or dropping her over the edge. But I can't give up those kits, the prophecy depends on it. What angle do I go for?_ Bramblestar's mind raced with thoughts on how to stop Blackstar, but Blackstar's position was nowhere near vulnerable. If Blackstar wanted to jump into the center of the clearing, he could, because the ledge he stood upon was low enough to do so, but if he dropped Silverpelt, she could get injured.

"Why would you do this?" Bramblestar shouted. All the Thunderclan cats were out now, staring at the Shadowclan leader in surprise. "What's with the attack? We just defeated Bloodclan, and you want more war?" Blackstar's smile told him everything. "Then that's how it'll be." Bramblestar padded toward Cinderheart, who held her kits tightly.

"What're you doing?" Storm hissed, and coughed again.

"If you want the kits, come down here and get them like a real warrior!" Bramblestar shouted, standing next to Cinderheart. "Or are you too cowardly?" Bramblestar challenged. _I need to taunt him and his clan down, and get him away from Silverpelt. It's my only hope to save her, and the kits!_

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that, when I have the advantage up here?" _Sarcasm noted,_ Bramblestar thought irritably. Then Blackstar did something unexpected, and he pushed Silverpelt, whose blue eyes looked at the edge in fear. That's when Bramblestar saw the scratches down her side and hind leg, and Bramblestar also saw some of the blood had trickled down the side of the hollow. "Say goodbye to your mate, _Tiger_ star."

Bramblestar stood, frozen as he watched Blackstar push Silverpelt over the edge. Unable to move, Bramblestar felt the bloodlust course through his veins once again. At the edge of his vision, Bramblestar saw Cedarheart move quickly, and in a heart-beat, two cats were at the edge of the clearing, both unconscious.

"You are going to pay for that," Bramblestar hissed to Blackstar, whose eyes lit with curiosity.

"I know what you did to Hawkstar," Blackstar meowed. "You killed him at the Moonpool, murdered him in cold blood on the night we defeated Bloodclan. That makes you and me more different. You killed in cold blood, just like Tigerstar did."

Storm padded up to Bramblestar. "Should I give the battle shout?" Storm hissed silently, staring at the Shadowclan leader with such intensity.

"Do it," Bramblestar growled. "Initiate the plan, and block off Shadowclan's escape." Leaping away, Storm gave the battle cry, and coughed afterwards. Leafpool went to Storm's side, and then nodded, going to Silverpelt and Cedarheart. In a heart-beat, the clearing was full of leaping, battling cats.

Climbing the sides of the hollow, Bramblestar went towards Blackstar, who still sat at the top of the clearing, watching the battle. Blackstar wasn't paying any attention to Bramblestar, and he quickly climbed the stone sides. Finally getting to the top, hatred and bloodlust filled Bramblestar's mind as he looked at the Shadowclan leader.

"I never killed Hawkstar in cold blood," Bramblestar growled. "Tigerstar is returning to the forest, and he started with me, and Hawkstar. He tried to kill me, and I only defended myself."

"I don't believe you," Blackstar hissed pleasingly. "But at least I get the honors to kill you. Four lives left until you're dead."

Bramblestar looked at the leader, bewildered. "How did you know how many lives I have?"

"Sol knows so much," Blackstar meowed, licking his paw. "Ready to spill blood?"

"You hurt my mate," Bramblestar hissed. "It's your turn to die."

Bramblestar didn't even finish his sentence before Blackstar leaped. The large cat was slow though, and Bramblestar dodged to his left, away from the cliff edge. Now, Bramblestar would have an advantage. Unsheathing his claws, he let the feeling of bloodlust guide his claws, and hit Blackstar twice. One of the shoulder, and one across the leader's nose.

Blackstar hissed in annoyance, and Bramblestar had driven him to the edge of the cliff. "You shouldn't mess with the dark forest," Blackstar hissed.

"I didn't choose to," Bramblestar meowed simply, and shoved the leader off the side. "I never got to choose what I've done."

The leader screeched, and everyone looked over to watch as Blackstar landed with a sickening thud. The sky was dark now, as the sun had set quickly. Everyone looked at the white leader, and the entire battle had stopped. The Shadowclan leader had stopped breathing, and Bramblestar knew what was happening.

Blackstar was losing a life.

Everyone in the clearing was silent as they watched the leader. Not knowing if he would wake up or not. After multiple heart-beats, Blackstar gasped, and his eyes turned to Bramblestar. "I'll be back," He coughed, and called a retreat.

The battle hadn't lasted as long as Bramblestar would've like, and the thought that loving battle still chilled him to his core. Then he remembered Silverpelt.

"Silverpelt!" He shouted, climbing down the side of the wall and jumping next to the injured she-cat.

Leafpool looked at Bramblestar, then towards the other cats. "Silverpelt is barely breathing," Leafpool meowed. "I don't think she'll make it to sunrise." Bramblestar put his nose on Silverpelt, and heard Leafpool rush to the medicine den and come back. Leafpool covered the wounds in cobweb, while placing down a poultice of marigold to stop infection.

"Don't leave me, Silverpelt," Bramblestar meowed quietly. Everyone around Bramblestar watched him, and he didn't know what to do. "You were supposed to live longer than I was, to live past me." Bramblestar's tears rolled down his whiskers, and he watched as one of them landed on Silverpelt's ear. Burying his nose in her fur, he cried. "Please don't leave me. I need you here."

All other cats looked at Bramblestar, and Storm and Leafpool stayed on both sides of Bramblestar. Dustpaw and Rosepaw padded up, burying their noses in their mother's tabby pelt.

"Don't leave me, don't leave your kits," Bramblestar whispered. "I made a promise to Cedarheart that I would always protect you. And I have failed."

Cedarheart stirred from a tail-length away. "You didn't fail," he coughed. "Not everyone can keep a promise for so long." Cedarheart stood up, and Leafpool tried to get Cedarheart to lie back down, but he didn't. "I'm staying with my family," Cedarheart hissed. Leafpool only nodded, and both Flamespirit and Cedarheart padded over. Cedarheart limped, but Bramblestar wasn't paying attention.

"I did fail," Bramblestar hissed. "I failed everything as my duty as a leader."

No one argued, and Storm put her tail directly on Bramblestar's shoulder.

Silverpelt's eyes opened, and she tilted her head towards Bramblestar. Hope flared in Bramblestar's chest, and he licked her ear. "Please don't leave me…" Bramblestar whispered.

Silverpelt put her head back down, and meowed ever so softly, that Bramblestar almost didn't catch what she said. "It is not my time to join Starclan," Silverpelt whispered. "I am here to stay."

Bramblestar smiled.

"Um, Bramblestar," Leafpool meowed, "You're bleeding."

Bramblestar looked at his side, which was bleeding heavily. He hadn't noticed before, and his memory went to the top of the cliff face. _It must've been when I dodged Blackstar's attack. I must not have dodged it, and didn't notice in my haste to kill Blackstar…_ Bramblestar stood up, and padded away with Leafpool to the medicine den, and ordered Storm and Flamespirit to bring Silverpelt to the medicine den with them. Leafpool didn't argue.

When they got into the medicine den, Leafpool grabbed some cobwebs, and Bramblestar felt his vision begin to fade. _Tigerstar, I hate you so very much…_ Bramblestar's last coherent thought was.

 _I know you do_ , Tigerstar's laugh filled his ears.

Bramblestar awoke, once again, in the plains of Starclan. Surrounding him were seven of his lives, each looked more sorrowful than last time.

"How do you plan to beat Tigerstar now?" An orange tom padded up to Bramblestar. Fireheart's green gaze was filled with curiosity, sadness, and hatred was hiding deep behind his eyes.

"I don't know," Bramblestar admitted. "I've lost another life, haven't I?"

Fireheart nodded. "You don't feel real pain. You feel something else entirely now, and you may have to have Graystripe uphold his end of the promise. Storm can't do it now."

"You knew about the promise?" Bramblestar asked, curious.

"I have been watching you from Starclan. I know more about you than you know about yourself." Fireheart sighed, and his gaze clouded with memory. "Starclan will be able to accept you when you die, and you won't be so haunted by Tigerstar anymore."

Bramblestar looked up to the stars. "How can I not be haunted by Tigerstar, when he stalks my every move? I don't think anyone will get to know me for who I truly am, and will remember me for who I am not." Bramblestar felt his body lighten, and knew he was fading from Starclan's hunting grounds. "I have lost so many lives in such a short time. Maybe I wasn't born a leader, but born a curse on the clans."

"That's not true," Longtail meowed, licking Bramblestar's ear. "You saved the clans from Bloodclan, and that's all that can be asked of you now. Just keep the three safe from Shadowclan until the final battle. Tell Storm to keep them safe."

"I will," Bramblestar meowed, and his vision faded in darkness. _I promise to keep them protected until I die…_

Waking up, Leafpool was looking directly at Bramblestar.

"It's happening soon, isn't it?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes, and I need to speak to Graystripe," Bramblestar meowed, standing up. His paws tingled with the sensation to kill again, except this time, it felt more permanent. "His end of the promise might have to come early." Padding out of the medicine den, all the Thunderclan cats had already gone to sleep in their dens. Heading to the warriors den, Bramblestar spotted Graystripe sleeping in the corner.

Staying on the tips of his claws, Bramblestar felt the need to just scratch each cat awake. To litter the hollow with blood, and watch the scarlet liquid flow like a river.

Bramblestar was about to poke Graystripe awake, then thought the better of it. _I shouldn't be bothering the warriors. They need to sleep, I should talk to Graystripe in the morning…_ Instead, Bramblestar padded out of the den and back towards the medicine den. A breeze ruffled his ear fur, and he padded back into the medicine den and lie down next to Silverpelt, who was breathing normally now.

 _Don't leave me, please,_ Bramblestar thought as he curled up around the gray tabby she-cat. _You are the only one I could love…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow! It helps!_

 _So, I want someone to do some drawings for me. I'm not the type of person to pay money for drawings and commissioning people, and so I want someone who wouldn't mind doing a few drawings now and then for my stories. Especially coverart! Here's what I'm looking for:_

 _-Someone who doesn't mind doing drawings_  
 _-Someone who can do cover-art (I'm going to need four pictures, maybe more later.)_  
 _-Someone who will create pictures for certain chapters of this story, just to give it more... Feeling._

 _There will probably be more types of drawings that I may want._  
 _Any art I get will be credited to the person who created it either at the top or bottom of the chapter and, if it's a cover-art drawing, the credit to whoever draws it will be in the description!_  
 _This is just for fun! No one has to actually do this, I just want someone to._  
 _Plus, it'd be like a partnership. The person who draws gets credit for doing the drawing, while I get credit for the writing. I will never claim drawings as my own unless the person who accepts the drawing position doesn't want to be given credit._  
 _Well, that's all there is to it!_  
 _(If you want to do art for previous fanfictions, I would like to put them in the fanfiction chapters and/or cover-art!)_  
 _Just comment down below or on my profile page (I don't care if it's private or not) if you want the position! Remember, this is just for fun!_

 _For those on , PM me or review to tell me if you want to do some drawings. I will accept multiple artists. I would also like for those who want to draw to send me the drawings through my Deviantart Page, at .com and give me a note with the drawing/art url. Also, tell me what your deviantart page name is!_


	19. 18: Moon's Reflection

What had opened his eyes wasn't the sun, or another cat. Bramblestar's eyes have opened to Tigerstar's view. What Bramblestar felt now, was what he wanted. Every fiber in his very body called out in agony, to put an end to the pain and do what Tigerstar wanted. All Bramblestar wanted to do…

Was take over the clans.

It was all he ever thought about. After losing his last life, he was fine, until a few days afterwards. Bramblestar felt his sanity drain from his body, to want to kill those around him, and he had to tell someone. All the sounds of the trees seemed to make the feeling worse, and Bramblestar kept his claws unsheathed. But he couldn't bring himself to cut his legs any more. Something kept stopping him.

"Ravenpaw! I want to speak with you!" Bramblestar called to the black cat. _He's settled into the clan quite well_ , Bramblestar thought as he watched the black cat shake his pelt and pad over to the Thunderclan leader. "I need to talk to you," Bramblestar growled. "Enter my den with me."

Bramblestar had gathered a few cats just to speak to them. What he was about to do now would probably drive Tigerstar to take over completely.

Storm coughed, and licked a wet ball of moss that Leafpool had brought for her, which seemed to be helping. Leafpool was sitting next to the brown she-cat, curiosity filling her gaze. In the corner was Graystripe, whose yellow eyes looked suspiciously at Bramblestar, and Bramblestar knew he couldn't blame him. Ravenpaw padded over to Graystripe and they started to converse quietly.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Leafpool meowed.

Bramblestar hesitated. _Telling them is going to be harder than I thought…_

"What is it?" Ravenpaw asked.

Sighing, Bramblestar meowed, "Ravenpaw, you need to know something. I have a curse." Ravenpaw nodded slowly, letting Bramblestar know to continue. "It's getting the better of me. When I got my nine lives, only seven came from Starclan. The other two came from Tigerstar and Brokenstar." The black cat growled lowly, and Bramblestar almost didn't hear it. "The first curse was one of hatred. The second was one for intelligence and bloodlust. I can't control them anymore, and they are slowly going to get stronger and stronger until the only thing left of me is Tigerstar."

Ravenpaw looked to ponder what Bramblestar had just said. "So, you're telling me, that you have been cursed by Tigerstar and Brokenstar?" Bramblestar nodded. "Did everyone else here know?"

"Yes," Bramblestar meowed, "Including Silverpelt."

"Why did you not bother telling me?" Ravenpaw hissed.

"Because I needed someone I could trust, especially when I couldn't trust myself," Bramblestar sighed. Lowering his gaze, he listened to Ravenpaw's pelt bristle. "You have every right to be angry, but I have you here for a reason. When I go insane, I want you to do one thing, the same thing I made Graystripe promise me."

"What would that be?" Ravenpaw growled, glancing quickly at Graystripe, then back to Bramblestar. His amber gaze was full of hatred for Bramblestar, and Bramblestar shifted his gaze to see the sunset outside the den.

Shifting his gaze back to Ravenpaw, he meowed, "To kill me."

Ravenpaw looked a little bewildered, and looked back towards Graystripe, who nodded grimly. "I wasn't going to originally agree with it, but Bramblestar's eyes told me everything," Graystripe meowed. "Bramblestar doesn't want to be like his father in any way, and he's willing to do anything to not be him."

The black cat nodded, and looked back to Bramblestar. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about then?"

"What I really wanted to talk about is how we would stage my death in any way." Bramblestar analyzed each cat's reaction, and the only one who seemed surprised was Leafpool. "I don't want the other clans involved, and creating false war. That's not what we need. I would rather stage it so that it seemed as if a rogue killed me."

Leafpool closed her eyes, and frowned. Storm didn't move a muscle, and Ravenpaw and Graystripe looked at Bramblestar with curiosity.

"When if we poison you instead?" Leafpool muttered. "You would die almost painlessly."

"When do we do so?" Bramblestar felt weird talking about his own death like this. Planning it. It wasn't natural to plan your own demise. Every warrior knew the consequences of battle, the possibility that each time you leave camp, you risk life and death. But you didn't plan on dying, it only made you fight harder, fight better than any opponent, just so that you could go home and see your kits or family. _You don't plan to have someone kill you, it's weird…_ Bramblestar found himself thinking of Silverpelt. _I didn't want you to leave me, and a few days later, I'm leaving you…_

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Storm coughed, licking the moss ball again. "Remember that everyone in this clan may still need you, and that the next leader they're going to have is one with a breathing problem."

"That's not what matters to me," Bramblestar growled. "What matters to me is keeping this clan safe, and I can't do that anymore. I can already feel Tigerstar trying to take control, and I'm using so much of my energy just trying to stop him from doing so…"

The other cats avoided Bramblestar's gaze, and Bramblestar's thoughts went back to Silverpelt. "Why do I have to leave you so early?" Bramblestar whispered, and he padded out of the den, looking to the stars, which were starting to form in the sky. "Why do I have this curse? I just wish I could find a way to stop it, but it's too late. Tigerstar and Brokenstar have already infected my mind…"

 _Tigerclaw looked at his own two kits, and gave a happy smile, and licked both Bramblekit and Tawnykit. They both gave a little squeak of excitement, and then Bramblekit opened his eyes to look to Tigerclaw._ He looks so much like me, _Tigerclaw thought._

" _Hi father!" Bramblekit meowed, yawning, letting his pink tongue show._

" _Hey there," Tigerclaw meowed affectionately while Goldenflower watched them. "You ready for another day of playing?" Goldenflower rolled her eyes._

" _Aren't you due for the dawn patrol tomorrow morning?" Goldenflower asked, purring happily._

" _There is enough time between now and then to play with Bramblekit," Tigerclaw meowed. A moss-ball hit his face, and he looked back to Bramblekit, who was laughing hysterically. "I'll get you for that!" Tigerclaw growled playfully. Grabbing the moss ball, he tossed it, and Bramblekit swatted it away, hitting Tawnykit in the process._

" _Ow!" Tawnykit complained. "That hurt!"_

 _Goldenflower licked Tawnykit's ear, "It's okay, I'm sure they didn't mean it." She turned to Bramblekit and Tigerclaw, and shook her head, smiling. "You should apologize to Tawnykit. Both of you! You both act like kits…"_

" _I have an excuse," Bramblekit meowed cheekily. "I am a kit!"_

 _Tigerclaw chuckled, and looked to Tawnykit. "I'm sorry," he meowed, and felt his paws itch with something he hadn't felt since Redtail's death. "I promise it won't happen again, okay?" Tawnykit nodded, and lifted her paw, whacking Tigerclaw. "You cheeky-"_

" _Tigerclaw," Goldenflower meowed, and looked at Tigerclaw with soft eyes. "I think it's time you got to your patrol. I'm pretty sure Bluestar is waiting."_

 _Rolling his eyes, Tigerclaw meowed, "Fine. I'll be back, rest assured."_

 _Padding out of the den, Tigerclaw's first thought was,_ Why did I just have the urge to kill my own kit? _Tigerclaw didn't want to kill Tawnykit or Bramblekit. What must've started it was probably when Tawnykit whacked Tigerclaw in that playful manner._ What has happened to me? _Tigerclaw asked himself._

The gift of power _, Mapleshade's voice answered._

The memory seemed to almost comfort Bramblestar, and made Tigerstar seem a little less insane. _Tigerstar didn't choose either, and everything seems to fall right back to Mapleshade…_ Bramblestar started to piece together the little things. Mapleshade was in all of Tigerstar's memories, even when Bramblestar was a kit.

"Are you ready?" Leafpool padded up to Bramblestar.

Nodding, Bramblestar padded down the stone hollow, and went into the medicine den. Silverpelt was still unconscious, and Bramblestar padded up to her.

"I'm going to miss you," Bramblestar whispered, tears falling from his eyes and he watched as a few landed on Silverpelt. "Don't come to Starclan to early, alright? I promise to try to keep the clan safe, even from my starry position in the sky. I promise to keep our kits safe, and to watch over you. I promise…" Bramblestar choked, and heard Leafpool enter the den behind him. "I promise that I will never forget you…"

"It's time," Leafpool whispered. Bramblestar lay his tail on Silverpelt, letting her warmth flow through his veins, which felt heavy with hatred. With the pain and agony of knowing so much, of being Tigerstar's pawn in this war.

"Before we go, I need to tell you something," Bramblestar meowed. "A prophecy must be fulfilled, and a long time ago, I received one such prophecy about three kits. They hold the power of the stars in their paws."

"Who are they?" Leafpool asked.

Bramblestar sighed, "Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit."

Leafpool gasped. "It couldn't be them!"

Nodding, Bramblestar licked Silverpelt's ear. "Goodbye," he whispered. "I promise to visit your dreams…" Standing up, Bramblestar followed Leafpool outside the den and into the forest. The rest had apparently left already to the Moonpool, which is where they planned to kill Bramblestar.

In the forest, Bramblestar felt his mind slip away in rapid succession, and he tripped on a stick, which was easily noticeable. Stumbling back to his paws, Leafpool gave Bramblestar a sympathetic look, and Bramblestar wasn't himself now. The feeling of guilt and sadness was gone, replaced by the need to kill.

Unsheathing his claws, Bramblestar had no control, and all he could hear was laughing. Tigerstar's laugh was ringing in his ears. Leafpool turned around to speak to Bramblestar, but was interrupted by Bramblestar slashing her nose. Blood trickled onto the grass, and Bramblestar could only speak.

"Run," he hissed, "I'm trying so hard…" It took all of his effort just to say those words, and Leafpool ran towards the Moonpool. Bramblestar chased after her, and the only part of him that was truly his were his thoughts.

 _Tigerstar! Stop!_ Bramblestar shouted.

 _Why should I?_ Tigerstar growled. _You're finally weak enough to take control of. Now you get to watch your clanmates die, one by one…_

Bramblestar's body chased Leafpool up the slippery slope towards the Moonpool, and Bramblestar could scent the others, whose fear was coming down in waves. Reaching the top, each cat looked at Bramblestar, bewildered, and ready to fight at the same time.

"What happened!?" Graystripe shouted.

"Tigerstar's hold has tightened!" Leafpool shouted, and that was all she needed to say. Ravenpaw was charging at Bramblestar with full force, and he lifted his claws.

"No," Bramblestar meowed, and realized his voice had changed. He lifted his paw and whacked Ravenpaw into the rock wall. Bramblestar heard a crack and felt satisfied. _I'm not satisfied, Tigerstar, leave them alone!_ Bramblestar shouted to Tigerstar once again, and felt his blood loosen slightly.

Another scent rushed over him, and Graystripe was swinging his claws at Bramblestar now. "Too late," Bramblestar growled. _I'm Tigerstar now, it's far too late. It was always too late._ Bramblestar jumped back, and used his hind legs to launch himself directly into Graystripe, clawing his stomach.

Leafpool was trying to look around, and Bramblestar padded up to her and Storm, the last two left. Graystripe and Ravenpaw were unconscious, and they were the only ones left.

"Bramblestar!" Storm shouted, and burst into a fit of coughing. "Wake up! Get rid of that evil within you!" But Bramblestar barely heard her, his mind was receding to the depths of his soul.

Lifting his claws, he sliced Leafpool's muzzle again, and then swung his body into hers, launching Leafpool toward the edge of the Moonpool's water. The moon reflected off the water towards Storm, and Bramblestar jumped onto the startled she-cat. Biting into her neck, he did his best to keep his bite light. With his mind receding, he felt as if it didn't work, but Bramblestar heard Tigerstar's voice once again.

 _Stop resisting,_ Tigerstar growled. _It's no use now._

 _Never, not until you're dead,_ Bramblestar shouted to himself.

Jumping off Storm, Bramblestar kicked the brown she-cat towards the Moonpool's edge as well. All the cats were unconscious, and that made Tigerstar's killing job easier.

"Stop!" A voice echoed in the darkness of the night.

Bramblestar turned towards the voice, and recognized the gray and brown pelt before him.

"Dustpaw…" Bramblestar whispered. "Get out of here, I don't want to see you hurt."

"I heard everything," Dustpaw growled, "The plan to kill you here and now I see you have been taken over by Tigerstar. I stopped seeing his sorry pelt for a couple moons now, and I only did so because I only want to please one person. My father. Now," Dustpaw hissed, "I will satisfy your wish."

Bramblestar felt pride and fear all at once. Pride that his son was showing the qualities of a warrior, and fear that his son would have to murder his own father to get rid of the Tigerstar within himself. "Thank you," Bramblestar whispered, and Dustpaw started to attack. At first, Bramblestar managed to defend himself, but after a few heart-beats, Dustpaw started to break through his defense.

"I'm just getting started," Tigerstar's voice escaped Bramblestar's lips. "You'll pay for betraying me."

Dustpaw seemed to recognize Tigerstar's voice, and he meowed, "I have loyalty to only a few select cats who have earned my trust. That would be my clan." Bramblestar wanted to smile, but his mind was dark, his vision faded completely…

Bramblestar opened his amber eyes, and he heard two cats speaking to each other. Standing up, he looked around. At first, he didn't know where he was, then he realized he was back right where he was before. In front of him was Tigerstar and Dustpaw. Looking at his paws, he noticed they seemed faded, transparent.

 _I'm no longer alive anymore…_ Bramblestar looked at the two cats in front of him in realization. His… No, _Tigerstar's_ eyes were pure red, and the two cats in front of him were speaking.

"Stay away from Thunderclan," Dustpaw growled, "And stay away from my family." Dustpaw launched himself at Tigerstar, and Bramblestar watched the battle. Dustpaw and Tigerstar were having the exact same battle that Dustpaw had pinned Bramblestar in.

Tigerstar tried to claw Dustpaw, who was faster than Tigerstar, and Dustpaw clawed Tigerstar's muzzle. Blood trickled across the entire stone floor, and the battle was over in just a few heart-beats. Dustpaw had Tigerstar pinned to the floor.

"You can't kill me!" Tigerstar shouted.

"How can I kill you?" Dustpaw growled. "When you're already dead?"

Bramblestar watched as Dustpaw lifted his claws into the air. "You deserve to die a thousand times over!" Dustpaw's claws flashed, and sliced into Tigerstar's throat.

"See you in the dark forest," Tigerstar smiled, and Bramblestar watched as his body went limp. _Dead again,_ Bramblestar thought. _But will he just reappear in the dark forest?_

Dustpaw was staring at the body, and his tears were easily noticeable.

"You didn't deserve this life, Bramblestar," he meowed, and Bramblestar padded up to him. "You didn't deserve to die…"

Placing his tail on Dustpaw, who flinched at the touch, Bramblestar meowed, "It's alright. You can rest now." Dustpaw looked at Bramblestar in surprise, and his eyes betrayed his happiness. "By the power of Starclan," Bramblestar meowed, "Dustpaw you have earned your right as a warrior. From this moment on, you will be known as Dustflash." Bramblestar heard movement, and his eyes darted to the side. Storm, Leafpool, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe were all watching. "Teach your clanmates about true loyalty," Bramblestar meowed, and heard Fireheart's voice.

 _It is time…_

"I will watch over you, your sister, and your mother," Bramblestar meowed. "You can tell them that." Turning to Storm, he meowed, "You are the new leader of Thunderclan. Don't take too long with giving my daughter a warrior name. I don't want her to feel left behind."

Storm nodded, and the other three cats stared in amazement.

"Goodbye," Bramblestar finally meowed, and he felt Starclan pull him from the rock. Feeling himself fade, Bramblestar gave one last smile to the cats who gave him true loyalty, right until the end…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow!_


	20. 19: New Era

Two days had passed since the night Bramblestar had passed. Images were still implanted into Storm's memory of that night. Bramblestar's eyes had changed red when he chased Leafpool to the top, and how every cat had gone unconscious. But the one moment that was burned into Storm's memory was Bramblestar's final gift to his son.

Dustflash was with his mother and sister, at the edge of the clearing, and Silverpelt seemed to be a little happier. But her smile couldn't hide her sadness, and every other part of Silverpelt was shaking with sadness of her mate's passing. Dustflash returned to warriors duties earlier that morning, taking the dawn patrol with Graystripe and Ravenpaw, who was still limping from that night.

And Storm could feel the emptiness in her chest. Everyone agreed to not mention the truth of how Bramblestar died, and said that he was attacked by a rogue. Silverpelt's eyes when Dustflash told her told a different story. She seemed to know what had happened.

"Are you ready?" Leafpool's voice scared Storm, and Storm's throat burned again. Grabbing the wet moss ball that she kept, Storm licked it, and let the soothing liquid trickle down her throat. _Much better than a moon ago,_ Storm thought bitterly.

"Ready for what?" Storm asked, although she already knew.

Leafpool chuckled. "To get your nine lives, mouse-brain. Let's go," Leafpool padded down from highledge, and motioned with her tail for Storm to follow her.

"Fine," Storm sighed, and picked up the moss ball with her tail and padded down. Following Leafpool, they went into the green forest, which was turning orange from the leaf-fall season. _Soon, we will need to be ready for leaf-bare, and Shadowclan…_

Following Leafpool along the paths to the Moonpool, images of the night kept flashing into her mind. From Tigerstar's dead body, to Bramblestar giving Dustflash his warrior name. Yet one thought still came to Storm's mind. _Didn't Bramblestar have at least three lives left?_

The moon was slowly rising in the distance, and Leafpool looked at the mess of the stone. Crusted, dried blood was still visible, and Storm wanted to leave. The place felt dangerous and hollow.

"Place your nose on the edge of the pool," Leafpool meowed.

Storm did as asked, and placed her nose down on the pool. In a heart-beat, sleep and fatigue overcame her body.

Storm felt cold, lifeless, and it seemed as if every move she would make would shatter her. The feeling was uncomfortable, and it seemed to be a free floating thing. Darkness was still all she could see.

That was, until she tried to open her eyes. In front of her were nine cats.

 _My nine lives…_ Storm thought, and stared in awe at the ones who stood in front of her. Cats she recognized surrounded her, and finally, her eyes found Thrush. _He looks so much more handsome here…_ Storm smiled as Thrush padded up to her.

"I found my faith in Starclan," Thrush meowed. "When you did, I was happy to know I could contact you. I wanted you to move on. And so here I am, ready to give you your first life." Thrush touched noses with Storm, meowing, "With this life, I give you hope. To be able to let your clan know that they are safe when they have you as a leader."

Pain shot through Storm, but her muscles were seized, and she felt as if she wasn't able to breathe again. Thoughts of hope filled her mind, and of all the times she hoped to see Thrush again, and a memory when Thrush hoped to see Storm become leader. "I have always been with you," Thrush meowed and padded back to the circle of cats. _So much pain, and that's my first life,_ Storm thought. _How can I bear any more?_

A gray and white cat padded up to Storm. _Shardfeather!_ Storm almost gasped.

"With this life, I give you compassion to protect the things most important to you, especially your clan." Shardfeather touched his nose to Storm, and at first, Storm felt warmth, then a bolt of pain after a few heart-beats. A deep, deep pain resided in Shardfeather ever since he was a kit. So long…

Then he padded back, and Storm felt weaker. _Two down, seven to go…_

The next cat to pad up to Storm was Swift, and as she watched the she-cat pad up to her, Storm felt happiness well up in her lungs. "With this live, I give you a mother's love, use it to protect your own kit." Storm expected the life to be sweet and loving, but instead was met with severe pain going through her body. The fierceness to defend her kits from intruders, and a memory of Swift's was transferred to Storm. The memory of loss when Storm had left, and more loss from something else. Something that happened long before Storm was born.

"I'm sorry," Swift padded back into the line of cats.

"All is forgiven," Storm whispered, and Swift nodded, her eyes lit up in happiness.

A smaller cat with bright green eyes padded up to Storm, and Storm didn't recognize who it was.

"My name is Mint," the brown tom meowed. "I was your brother from an older litter. I died when the rogues attacked mother, and she barely escaped with her life. She never meant to sacrifice me, and tried, but I had already died of cold." The tom's gaze hardened, sharpened on Storm. "With this life, I give you strength, to be able to defend your clanmates during times of hardship."

The life was painful, but not as painful as Storm thought it would be. Her muscles seemed to strengthen, and the pain in her throat had mostly disappeared.

The next cat to pad up was Fireheart, his orange pelt glowing in the starlight.

"With this life, I give you the ability to lead," Fireheart meowed. "To lead your clan through the hardship of leaf-bare, and to trust in your own judgement."

Pain, and then Fireheart's memory of feeling lost so long ago. Long before Storm met them in the forest. When Fireheart got rid of his leadership. He padded away, and Storm felt as if each life was coming faster than the ones before.

The next cat was a blue she-cat that Storm didn't recognize. "My name's Bluestar, I was the Thunderclan leader before Fireheart," the blue she cat explained. "With this life, I give you speed, to quickly make a decision without wasting time."

Storm's mind quickly seemed to collapse and rebuild itself, her muscles ready to move, and energy seared through each part of her body.

Riverclan's older leader, Mistystar, padded up to Storm. "With this life, I give you loyalty. To be loyal and to gain the loyalty of others." Storm felt more accomplished as the pain moved through her legs, mostly. In Storm's mind, she ignored the pain.

A dark tabby padded up to Storm.

"Bramblestar…" Storm whispered.

"With this life, I give you truth, to be able to tell those you trust the truth, and for them to tell you how they feel." Bramblestar touched noses with Storm, and it felt no different than the other lives. Bramblestar's amber gaze was softened as he looked at Storm. "You will be a great leader, trust me."

Storm's anxiety from before was gone as Bramblestar padded back into the lines of cats. Each life brought strength to Storm, and seeing the ones she once knew let her know that she wasn't forgotten.

The next cat to pad up to Storm was Gorsewater. _Is she really going to?_ Storm asked herself, and the answer came soon enough.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for Thrush's death," Gorsewater meowed, "And I want to make up for it. As your eighth life, I give the gift of courage, to be able to stand against opponents and not fear them." When the pain of this life rushed into Storm, she felt sorrow, sadness, death, destruction, everything Gorsewater felt when she learned from Scar that Thrush died. _All is forgiven_ , Storm thought as Gorsewater padded back a little to the line of cats. _Who will give me my ninth life?_

When the next cat padded up to Storm, memories flooded back. Storm recognized this cat, but never met him. He looked almost like Flamespirit…

"My name is Spirit, I gave Bramblestar his life before, and I want to welcome his deputy to leadership as well." Spirit's amber gaze showed more wisdom than Storm thought possible. "With this life, I give you the gift of protection. To protect your clan and your family."

A fierce fire burned through Storm's veins, and the fierceness was something else entirely. The memory of Spirit's, where the last of his life was spent trying to protect his group, right until the end. Spirit died when someone else killed him, and the final edge of the memory was one word.

 _Scar_ …

 _Scar ruined his family, and tore it apart. Yet no one knew…_ Storm thought as the pain subsided. _Nine lives. All from people I have met, and who I have affected most…_

Bramblestar, Thrush and Shardfeather padded up to Storm.

"From this point on, you will be known as Stormstar," Shardfeather meowed.

"Protect your clan from the dangers of others, and keep the dark forest a secret," Bramblestar meowed. "At least for now, until the three are ready for the final battle."

Storm was confused, but didn't have time to ask before the cats of Starclan faded around her. "Be careful," Bramblestar's voice echoed.

 _I will_ , Storm promised, before the darkness of sleep took hold of her again…

Stormstar opened her blue eyes, and her fur was directly covering her right eye. Lifting her paw, she drew her long fur back behind her ear and looked at Leafpool, who was waking up beside her. "How do you feel?" Leafpool asked.

The burning in Stormstar's throat had lessened, and it was only sore now. Stormstar's body felt a little fatigued, but other than those problems, Stormstar was fine. "I feel better than I did when we came up here," Stormstar replied.

"We should head back," Leafpool meowed, and began to pad away. Stormstar gave one last look to the stars, watching them fade as the sunlight cracked the horizons. _This is the beginning of a new era,_ Stormstar thought as she started to pad away, feeling the first rays of dawn on her brown pelt. _Let Tigerstar come back, we are ready for him..._

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow!_


	21. Epilogue

"Hollykit, Jaykit, Lionkit!" Stormstar called from highledge. "Please step forward."

A glancing sun ray showered each kit in sunlight as they padded forward to the center of the clearing. They each looked excited, except for Jaykit, whose eyes were full of curiosity. _I shouldn't be doing this…_ Stormstar thought. _How can a blind kit be an asset to the clan?_

Each kit was staring up at Stormstar expectantly, while the clan gathered to watch the three kits of Cinderheart's become apprentices. Stormstar herself was nearing the point of when her kit would be born, and Leafpool always kept an eye on her just in case, only because Stormstar still had a breathing problem.

"I am here, under Starclan to present us with three kits who are ready to become apprentices," Stormstar meowed. "Jaykit, Hollykit, Lionkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormstar directed the question to the three kits.

"I do," Hollykit meowed confidently, her green eyes glowing.

"I do," Jaykit meowed, sounding a little… off.

"I do," Lionkit meowed, smiling the widest smile that Stormstar had ever seen.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I grant you your apprentice names. Jaykit, from this moment on, you will be Jaypaw until you receive your warrior name." Turning to Brightheart, she meowed, "Brightheart will be your mentor until then." _Maybe she can teach Jaypaw to fight and hunt without sight…_ Stormstar could only hope.

As the two touched noses, Stormstar continued. "Lionkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Slyheart will be your mentor." Lionkit seemed pleased at the choice of mentor and touched Slyheart's nose.

"Hollykit," Stormstar meowed to the small, black she-cat. "From this point until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. I will be your mentor." Hollykit seemed surprise, and touched Stormstar's nose when Stormstar lowered her head to the she-cat.

"Hollypaw! Jaypaw! Lionpaw!" The clan started to cheer, and Hollypaw and Lionpaw puffed their chests with pride. But Jaypaw seemed a little irritated. _I should speak to him later…_ Stormstar decided.

When the clan started to die down, Stormstar meowed to Hollypaw, "Let's go take a tour of the territory." Hollypaw jumped up in excitement, and the two padded out of the bramble entrance. "We will start with the Shadowclan border," Stormstar meowed. _Hopefully, I can teach her to stay away from their for another moon or two,_ Stormstar thought as Hollypaw nodded.

They approached the lake's edge, and took a sharp right. It didn't take the two cats long to see the Shadowclan border, and Stormstar meowed, "Take in the scent, Hollypaw." Hollypaw gave a good sniff, and then put her paw over her nose in disgust. "That is the smell of Shadowclan, and I don't want you or your brothers near this border for awhile. Shadowclan are fierce, and will kill if you put a pawstep over into their territory."

"Okay," Hollypaw mewed, but something entered her gaze, something that Stormstar didn't detect. Travelling up the border, Stormstar was getting a little tired, and Hollypaw seemed to have so much energy.

A scent drifted to Stormstar's nose, and it seemed eerily familiar. _I recognize that scent, but where from?_ Stormstar knew it was Shadowclan, but it was a specific cat. Looking to Hollypaw, she realized why.

On the other side of the border, a black cat had appeared, his sharp green gaze looked at Hollypaw in surprise. "Who might you be?" The cat asked, a slight smile spreading across his face. Hollypaw growled lowly.

"Who wants to know?" Hollypaw hissed, and Stormstar intervened.

"Her name is Hollypaw," Stormstar meowed. "How is Shadowclan faring, _Shadowpelt_?" The black cat snickered, his green eyes full of amusement.

"Shadowclan is doing fine, thanks for asking, Stormstar."

"Good," Stormstar muttered and padded away, Hollypaw straight behind her. The last sight of Shadowpelt Stormstar saw was his green eyes glowing in excitement. _You aren't getting them, you piece of fox-dung…_ Stormstar thought.

"Who was that?" Hollypaw asked, sounding a little bewildered.

Stormstar hesitated. "I will tell you later. He is an enemy of our clan," Stormstar answered. "For now, let's head back to camp because I'm tired. You probably are too, right?" Stormstar asked, analyzing Hollypaw's response.

"Yeah, sure," Hollypaw muttered.

 _She know's something is going on, and wants an answer. Cinderheart hasn't told them about Shadowpelt, but when could she? Hollypaw has some sort of attachment to the warrior code, and if we tell her…_ Stormstar ignored the thought. _I'm going to have to talk to Cinderheart tonight._

Stormstar didn't have time to tell Cinderheart that night. Right before dusk, Stormstar had gone through giving birth to one single kit. Stormstar didn't stay awake long enough to name the kit, and when the first rays of dawn broke the horizon, Leafpool padded in and woke up Stormstar.

"What will you name him?" Leafpool asked, staring at the tiny gray and white kit.

Stormstar looked at the little gray and white kit.

"I'm going to name him Shardkit."

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to review/comment and follow!_


End file.
